Birthday Wishes
by whitedove03
Summary: Jolie fanfic. What if John wasn't the one who kept Cris's secret? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Smut

**A/N I do not own these characters ABC does. I'm just having some fun with them. Willow however is my creation.**

**Birthday Wishes**

**Chapter 1** (NC-17, slightly smutty)

_**John's Apartment**_

John woke up to find Natalie looking up at him smiling. He grinned at her and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"Happy Birthday John." Natalie whispered

"Thanks" John replied

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Natalie asked with a sexy grin.

"I actually have to go to work today, besides you know I don't like to celebrate my birthday" John said totally missing Natalie's grin.

"Well, John" Natalie purred "I was hoping we could have a private celebration at home." giving him a long deep kiss.

John pulled back his breathing ragged "well in that case I am up for a party!"

Natalie looks down at John below the bed covers, " I can see you are up for it," laughing.

"You are such a tease" John laughed tumbling her beneath him.

John bent his head down and kissed the breath out of her. "Mmmmmmmm" "That's the best birthday gift I could have." John said running his hands down her arms to her hands bringing them up over her head pressing his growing arousal into her stomach. Natalie moaned and arched into him deepening the kiss sliding her tongue into his mouth. John let go of her hands, brought them to her breasts, and kneaded them. Taking her nipple between his fingers he pinched gently and Natalie groaned into his mouth.

The phone ringing broke them a part "Damn" John muttered his breathing labored.

"McBain" he growled into his cell

"John its Bo" Bo said grinning as he heard Johns raspy voice. "Did I wake you up?" he asked laughing. He knew he had just interrupted more then just sleep. "Sorry to bother you but I need you to come in early"

"Why? What happened?" John asked

"There has been a break in at Lindsay's gallery and she was knocked out." Bo explained

"Ok I'll be in as soon as I can" John said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked getting out of bed and putting her robe on.

"Lindsay Rappaport's gallery was robbed and she was hurt." John said heading to the dresser getting out his clothes.

"Oh my God! Is she ok?" Natalie exclaimed. She turned around and saw John standing naked at the dresser with his back to her. "Oh my" Natalie thought "that man has a nice ass."

"She was just knocked out but I need to go over the crime scene" John said looking back at her catching her looking at his butt. He grinned and said, "want the shower first?"

"You bet!" Natalie replied and headed for the bathroom stripping off her robe.

John laughed his eyes following her into the bathroom.

After they were showered and dressed John said to her "Guess we will have to put those birthday plans on hold till I am finished. I am not sure how long it will take."

"Not to long I hope. I have to go into the station anyway so I might as well join you" Natalie said disappointed that they didn't have more time this morning to be together.

"John" Natalie said seriously. Making a decision about something that had been bothering her for months she said, "When we get home there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok, but we really have to go now" John replied giving her a kiss.

_**Evangeline's office**_

Evangeline sat in her office feeling sorry for herself. Natalie had everything Evangeline always wanted, money power, John, a family that loved her more then anything. She hated Natalie for all she had, especially John. She couldn't stop thinking about him. John was the best lover that she had ever had and she was in love with him. It just wasn't fair that Natalie, a slut from the wrong side of town, should get everything that was rightfully hers.

Evangeline seethed as she pictured Natalie and John making love. "I have to do something about this, I have to get him back" she thought. "How can I get him away from that whore? Maybe Layla can help me, she has been spouting off about some secret that she thinks John is keeping from everyone." Just as she was about to pick up the phone to call Layla it rang. Evangeline jumped then answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Evangeline Williamson's office" The voice on the other end said.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" Said Evangeline

"I have information about Antonio Vega that might help him in his custody case."

"Ok, What is your name and when can we meet?"

"My name is Cristian Vega and I will meet you as soon as you get to the Carbondale minimum-security prison."

"Ok very funny, I have to disappoint you but Cristian Vega is dead and I do not find it funny that you would call here pretending to be him." Evangeline said very firmly.

"I am telling the truth. If you don't believe me ask Natalie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natalie sat at her desk staring at a DNA report for one of Bo's cases. She couldn't help but think about the DNA report that changed her life forever.

_Flashback_

_Natalie paced her bedroom floor deep in thought. How could that man not be Cristian? He smelled like _

_him he breathed like him and that Christmas present, how would an imposter know to give her that? This _

_just couldn't be right. But why would this man say he was an imposter is he was not, it just made no _

_sense." She thought. Then it hit her. "He can't remember who he is! How does he know he is not Cristian _

_if he can't remember his own name!" Natalie ran for the phone, she needed to see those DNA results! She _

_would call John and ask him for them. Maybe he would give them to her. She picked up the phone and _

_dialed John's number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi John, its Natalie I need a huge favor" Natalie said_

"_What's the favor Natalie?" John replied hoping it was something he could help with._

"_I need to see the DNA results from the Cristian imposter."_

"_Why." _

"_My lawyer says I need them to make sure I am not legally married to that freak." She lied._

"_Ok Natalie, but I haven't even opened the envelope yet." John said_

"_Perfect I'll come over and get them right now" she said hanging up the phone and running for her car keys. _

_Natalie rushed over to John's apt to get the papers. "Oh god" she thought "please say what I hope you _

_say. Let Cris really be Cris." She knocked on John's door and waited. John opened the door and handed _

_her the envelope "I really can't talk right now" he said "Evangeline is here and we are getting ready to _

_go out."_

"_That's ok" said Natalie "I just want to get these over to my lawyer and have her do the necessary _

_paperwork to get this all legally tied up."_

"_If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you Natalie" John said with a smile. "She was really holding _

_up well through all this. Just this afternoon she was wishing the guy dead and now she is moving on with _

_her life" he marveled. _

"_Thanks John" she said "well I leave you to your plans now" and turned around and went back to her car._

_John shook his head and went back into his room. "She really was something special," he thought with a _

_smile on his face._

_As she sat in the car Natalie reached for the envelope and prayed. She opened the DNA report and _

_started reading. She got as far as Positive match before she started crying. He really was Cristian. "I _

_knew it." She thought. "I need to get to Statesville and tell him." Natalie started the car and drove to _

_Statesville to shear the good news._

How was she gonna tell John that she lied and that Cris was really alive and in prison. He would think she

was a terrible person for leaving Cris there and for lying to him for months. He would leave her. She couldn't

handle John leaving her too, Cris already had. Maybe that was to be her fate, that every man she loved

would leave her and she would be alone forever Natalie thought dejectedly.

_Flashback_

_Statesville Prison_

"_You really are Cristian Vega" Natalie stated to the man sitting across from her beyond the bars, _

_showing him the DNA results. Cris sat there for an hour not saying anything just staring at the DNA _

_report. _

_Cris was stunned. He had a family, a wife! He really was Cristian Vega! He had never felt so happy. _

_Suddenly it all came rushing back to him, His childhood, Natalie, everything. "Natalie I remember! I _

_remember everything," Cris said. Then he remembered what happened on the ship, all the torture and _

_brainwashing it all came rushing back. "NO!" he thought " If they find out I am alive my family and I will _

_never be safe and neither will Natalie." _

"_Natalie, you can't tell anyone I am alive," Cris said softly._

"_What! Why not!" Natalie practically shouted_

"_Natalie, that doesn't change the fact that I killed a man. I am in here for life and I am not getting out. _

_Hell I don't even know if I should." Cris said heatedly._

"_But how can you say that? Don't you want to get out of jail and be with me?" Natalie asked shocked._

"_Natalie you know I love you but I was tortured and brainwashed. I killed Tico! Hell, I even tried to kill _

_my own brother for god sake! I shouldn't be around anyone especially you or my family. I need to pay for _

_my crimes. I deserve to be here." Cris yelled._

"_Cris" Natalie said gently "It wasn't your fault, you need help not prison."_

"_Natalie have you ever though that maybe the people who did this to be are still out there? That maybe If _

_they knew I was alive that they would try to kill me or kill my family? I may be in prison but at least I am _

_alive and you and my family are safe." Cris said pleading with her. "You have to move on with your life. I _

_want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone that I am alive. Not even my mom and Antonio."_

"_Cris I can't do that! I love you. I won't let you rot in here."_

"_Natalie if you love me please do this for me. Besides you and I both know that even if I did get out we _

_wouldn't stay together. We aren't the same people we were a year ago. We are too different now, plus you _

_have feelings for McBain. No, don't deny it," Cris said when Natalie went to protest "I could see it every _

_time you were together. The fact is that everyone, including myself, is safer if I stay here."_

"_But Cris," Natalie started to say_

"_No Natalie this is the way I want it please respect that."_

_Natalie let out a sigh and said "ok I will respect your wishes, for now. But I will be back." _

_Natalie left felling very sad and confused. She came back every week for 3 months but Cris still didn't _

_change his mind. At the end of the third month, realizing that he was indeed right, Natalie brought _

_annulment papers with her for Cris to sign. The spark they had had before was gone. They were too _

_different now. She still loved him but not the way a wife should. In the meantime Cris had gotten a new _

_lawyer and gave her the DNA report and he had gotten transferred secretly to a minimum-security prison _

_to finish out his term. He actually liked it there. His lawyer was hopeful that if he behaved well she could _

_get him out and into the witness protection program soon. Natalie wasn't happy about any of this _

_especially lying to his family but this was this was he wanted it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

John was finishing up at the gallery when Evangeline called him on his cell phone. "Oh great," he thought "not her again." She was always calling him with some problem or another. She couldn't understand he was with Natalie now and he was happy, for the first time is 6 years he was completely happy. He let his voice mail pick it up and went back to what he had been doing. 10 minutes later his phone rang again. He looked at the display. Evangeline again. John sighed and answered this time,

"Hello?"

"John? Its Evangeline," she said.

"Hi, is there a problem?" John asked.

"I have some information that I need to tell you John. Its really important."

"I'm listening."

"I can't tell you on the phone. Can you come to my office?"

"This better be good Evangeline, I am at a crime scene" John said reluctantly "I can meet you in an hour" and hung up.

Evangeline sat on her office couch drinking champagne thinking happy thoughts. She had dirt on the trailer trash princess she thought smugly. John would never forgive Natalie for keeping such a big secret from him. And the icing on the cake was that Natalie had a husband. Cris was alive. Once that information was out Natalie would leave John and be with Cris and she would have a clear shot at John. She didn't even care what information he had that could help Antonio's case, not that she wasn't gonna go see him tomorrow, she was just so happy to finally have the upper hand for once.

Natalie was at her desk thinking about how she was going to tell John about Cris not having any clue that her worst enemy had information that could change lives of everyone that she had ever cared about.

As John made his way over to Evangeline's office he called Natalie on her cell. He wanted her to know where he was so she wouldn't get jealous. Not that she had any cause. He didn't feel anything for Evangeline but tolerance anymore. He would be happy if she would just leave them alone but he doubted that would happen since he spent the better part or nine months with her. He didn't realize at the time that he was using her as a stand in for Natalie.

It had taken Natalie practically getting killed in a car accident to wake him up. She was in a coma for 3 weeks and every minute was torture for him. He finally owned up to his feelings for her and broke up with Evangeline. Natalie had told him that it had been his voice that brought her back to him and he wasn't about to jeopardize that over Evangeline. He was startled out of his musings when Natalie picked up.

"Hi, John."

"Hey" John said. "I just wanted to let you know I am done at the crime scene but I have to head over to Evangeline's office. She has some information about a case for me."

"Do you think it could wait? I was just going to call you. Bo needs you back here."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." John said turning his car around. Driving back to the police station John was relieved that he didn't have to go to Evangeline's. He wondered when she was going to get it that he was with Natalie and he intended for it to stay that way.

Natalie was putting some files away when John came by her desk.

"Hey, hot stuff" he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her at the filing cabinet.

Natalie jumped then turned around, "John!" she said swatting him "don't sneak up on me like that." She said smiling. "Bo wants to see you in his office. It sounded important." Natalie told him

"Ok," John replied. "When I am done with Bo how about we start that celebration we talked about this morning." John said grinning wolfishly.

Natalie was about to reply but at that moment Bo stuck his head out of his office and called John in.

"Hey Bo, what's up?" John asked sitting in a chair in front of Bo's desk.

Bo looked at John seriously and said "There has been a murder at Lanview University. A student was found strangled on the lawn in front of the music building."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I need you to go to the crime scene and look it over. I think this might be a serial killing. The MO matches a serial killer called the Music Box Killer. I hope that this is not the case but since you were a FBI agent and specialized in serial killings I need you on this." Bo explained.

"Ok, I'll go take a look." John said disappointed that he and Natalie wouldn't get to spend any time together later.

"I have to tell Natalie that our date is off for tonight then I will head right over" John said to Bo.

Natalie sat hat her desk waiting for John to come out of Bo's office wondering if at this time tomorrow she would be alone after she told John about Cris. She was so scared she had screwed up any chance of them being happy with her lies. She and John had only been together for 2 months but they were the happiest 2 months of her life. She knew she loved John with all her heart and losing him would rip her heart out.

She hadn't said anything, but she was pretty sure that he knew how she felt. She was going to tell him tonight that she loved him and about Cris. She hoped he would forgive her but she didn't think he would. Natalie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice John come out of Bo's office and call her name

"Natalie?" John called "Natalie? Are you ok?"

"What?" Natalie said startled "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" John asked.

"You, of course. You ready to go home?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Natalie but there has been a murder at LU and I have to go over to the crime scene." John said.

"What! When? How?" Natalie stammered. "Oh John, and on your birthday too."

"I know these killers have the worst timing don't they. I am not sure when I will be done." John said thinking that he wished she would be at his place waiting for him when he got back. He wanted to ask her to move in with him, but he was nervous and now probably wasn't the best time for that conversation. He had been planing to ask her tonight but tomorrow would have to do.

"I'm gonna head out now to the crime scene. Are you going to be at my place when I get home?" John asked hopefully.

"If you want me there. I need to talk to my mother but I will come over to the hotel when I am done. Roxy is there tonight so I can talk to her till you get back." Natalie said.

"If I didn't want you there I wouldn't have asked." He said. "I'll see you later." He brushed a kiss on her lips, then left the station.

_Evangeline's office_

"Where is he?" Evangeline thought. "He was supposed to be here 2 hours ago." Picking up the phone to call him Evangeline stabbed the numbers on the phone in her agitation. "Oh great, voice mail again."

She thought annoyed. "He hardly ever answers my calls." She wondered if he was avoiding her but dismissed the idea out of hand. She was perfect, why would he avoid her. After they broke up they had agreed to remain friends. She had done that because she had been hoping that he would miss her and they would get back together. It had worked for Natalie so why wouldn't would work for her.

Just the thought of Natalie put a smile on Evangeline's face. She had talked to Cris at length on the phone and she now knew that Natalie had known for months that Cris was alive and she hadn't told anyone. She didn't care that Cris had told her not too. Everyone would hate Natalie when they found out that Cris was alive and Natalie knew. Evangeline didn't care that Cris had told her he didn't want anyone to know she was gonna tell everyone right after she told John. "Where was he" Evangeline thought again. She called his cell again and this time he picked up.

"Hello?" John said not bothering to look at the caller id.

"John, its Evangeline." She said. "You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago" she pouted.

"I'm sorry Evangeline I got called to a crime scene. I will have to meet you tomorrow," John said. Wondering why he was so annoyed with her John said, "Is 11am tomorrow ok with you?"

"Ok John," Evangeline said disappointed that she didn't get to tell him tonight.

John apologized again and hung up. A few minutes later he arrived at the crime scene and all thought of Evangeline ceased. He talked to the officer in charge and talked to any witnesses he could find before he went to examine the victim. When he got to the victim he rocked back on his heels stunned. The victim Marsha Hunt looked almost exactly like his dead fiancée Caitlyn. He was having a hard time breathing as that night came rushing back to him. He saw Caitlyn on the bed covered in blood her lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. He felt the pain when they told him in the hospital room that she was dead.

He shook his head to get rid of the image and different image filled his head. He saw Natalie lying there with the leotard around her neck and that image hurt just as much as the one with Caitlyn. It was then that he realized that if he ever lost Natalie he would go crazy. He wouldn't want to live in this word any more. Officer Collens noticed that John looked like he had seen a ghost. "Lt. McBain? Are you ok?" Collens asked. John shook his head to clear it and replied "yeah I'm fine." Collens nodded and then left the scene. John blocked the images from his mind and continued with his work not even noticing when the other man left.


	5. Chapter 5 Smut

_Lanfair_

"Mom," Natalie called when she didn't see her around. "Mom are you home?"

"I'm right here sweetheart" Vicki called pleased to see her. "Your not staying at John's tonight?" she asked.

"I am going over later. I needed to talk to you," Natalie said.

"What's wrong honey? Are you ok?" Vicki asked worriedly. She loved her children very much and the thought of anything happening to Natalie was very upsetting to her.

"I'm fine mom. Really." Natalie said quickly seeing the flash of panic that went across Vicki's face. "I do have a problem though."

"I'm glad you are ok." Vicki said relieved. "What is the problem you need help with?"

"I promised someone something and so I can't say too much but I will tell you what I can. Then maybe you can help me decide what to do." Natalie said.

"Ok" Vicki said "tell me what you can and I will try to help." Motioning for Natalie to sit down across from her Vicki leaned forward in her chair ready to help in anyway she could.

"Ok, this is going to be a little complicated so bare with me." Natalie said. She took a deep breath and started speaking. "About 6 months ago I found out some one was alive and went to talk to them. No one else knew that this person was alive and they asked me to keep it that way. This person has a family that loves them but they feel that if certain people find out they are alive they and their family would be in danger. I wanted to tell their family that this person was alive. They told me no and made me promise to keep it a secret." Natalie stopped to take a breath.

"Now it is months later, things are getting serious with John, at least for me, and it is killing me to be keeping a secret from him. I know he would not like me keeping this secret but I promised not to tell. This person was a very important person in my life along time ago and I think John has a right to know what the secret is. Also this person is in a place that is not so pleasant and if I tell John he might be able to help this person with their current situation. I want to do the right thing but I need to tell John. What should I do?" she asked.

Vicki was silent for a few minutes then said "Natalie I can't tell you what to do. But let me ask you this. Would telling this secret to John help this person or would it hurt them? If the answer is help then tell him but if the answer is hurt them or you are not sure then maybe you shouldn't say anything. If it wouldn't help or hurt the person then I do see any reason not to tell John. But remember you did promise not to tell and breaking your word shouldn't be taken lightly." She said. "My advice is to go to this person and ask them if you can tell John. That way you wouldn't be breaking your word and giving this person a warning about what you are going to do."

"Thanks Mom," Natalie said, "you have given me a lot to think about." She was going to go see Cris as soon as possible. Hopefully tomorrow because she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep lying to John. She got up to go find Jessica. They hadn't been spending much time together lately and she missed her. "Is Jessica upstairs?"

"Yes, I'm sure she would love it if you went up to see her." Vicki said happy that her girls were going to spend some time together. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11pm. "It's late so I'm going to go to bed now," she said.

"Good night mom" Natalie said giving her other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I won't stay too long" she said, "I don't want John to get worried about me."

Natalie went upstairs and knocked on Jessica's door. "Jessica its Natalie" she called.

Jessica opened the door dragged her into the room and hugged Natalie. "I haven't seen you in days!" Jessica said. "What have you been up to? Where have you been? How are things with John? Have you told him you love him yet?" Jessica asked rapidly.

Natalie laughed and sat down on the bed with her legs crossed. "Slow down Jess." Natalie got comfortable and began talking. The girls talked about all that had been going on in their lives for the past couple of days for about an hour when Jessica asked "How come you aren't at John's right now? Not that I am not glad to see you." She hurriedly said.

"John is at a scene right now. There was a murder at LU."

"Oh my God!" Jessica said. "Was it anyone we know?"

"I don't know. John didn't say much before he left. Uncle Bo wanted him to do this case personally so I think there must be something more to it then just a simple murder." Natalie said. "Maybe you should go over there and get the scoop since you are a reporter for The Sun," she joked.

Jessica jumped up and ran to her dresser grabbing some clothes. "I think I will," she said heading for the shower.

"I was joking!" Natalie said loudly as Jessica shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. She shook her head then yelled through the door to Jessica, "I am going over to John's now. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye" Jessica yelled the door muffling her voice.

Natalie drove to the hotel and sat in the lobby talking to Roxy for about an hour before John came in. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back into him. "Hi, Baby." John said. Natalie turned around, flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Get a room!" Roxy said loudly from behind them laughing.

They broke apart and looked at her laughing as well. John grabbed Natalie's hand and pulled her toward the stairs saying to Roxy "Thanks, I think we will," and disappeared up the stairs. As they got into John's room Natalie asked, "So, who was it? Was the victim someone we know?" When John didn't say anything Natalie asked, "are you ok?"

John sighed, not knowing how much to tell her, he sat down on the bed bringing her with him. He was very disturbed by this murder. It was very unsettling to see that woman, who looked so much like Caitlyn, on the ground like that. He was silent for a few minutes then said, "Her name was Marsha Hunt and she was strangled but that's all I can tell you." John sat for another minute and said, "it was the strangest thing though."

"What?" Natalie asked.

"The victim looked a lot like Caitlyn, so much so in fact that I thought it was her for a split second when I first saw her." John said softly.

Natalie gasped in surprise. "Wow, that's intense." She said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it just took me by surprise." John said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natalie asked gently. This probably brought up some old issues for him and she didn't mind talking about Caitlyn, much. Sometimes when she was feeling insecure she imagined that he was still in love with her and not over her yet. No matter how much he showed her that he was with her there was an occasional doubt in her mind. Natalie supposed she would have doubts like that till John told her he loved her and so far he hadn't done that.

"It brought back the memory of the night she died." John explained. "It made me realize that if I ever lost you it would destroy me." He said looking into her eyes intensely. "When I was looking at the body it just hit me how important you are to me. I don't ever want to lose you or do anything that would make you leave me." John said feeling a bit foolish now that he had said that out loud.

"John, don't you know by now that I would never leave you unless you sent me away. I love you!" Natalie said passionately.

"Natalie I..." John started but Natalie was kissing him before he could finish. As their tongues mated desperately John's fingers deftly unfastened her blouse. Breaking the kiss she ripped his shirt apart, sending the buttons flying in every direction. John didn't seem to mind. In fact her actions caused his eyes to darken with so much desire that it made her tremble. He grabbed her and kissed her again, hard, fast, and desperate and trailed his lips down her throat, teasing her breasts through her lacy bra.

Natalie leaned back on her hands, her heart beating so hard she could hear it in her ears as John's finger slid inside the waistband of her jeans to unbutton them. She lay on top of the covers as he tugged off her jeans, and then rising to her knees she skimmed her lips over his wash board abs as her fingers found his zipper. A second later they were both naked and as she watched John lowered himself over her and kissed her roughly as he pressed her into the bed thrusting into her until they both shuddered in ecstasy. "Happy Birthday John" Natalie said sleepily. John was quiet for a few minutes then said "I love you too Natalie." When she didn't say anything he looked over at her and shook his head in amusement, she was already asleep. John lay there looking at her till he fell asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

John rolled over in his sleep, his arm reaching for Natalie, then woke up with a start when he encountered nothing but air.

"Natalie?" John called. John sat up, listening for any movement in the apartment, frowning when he heard none. He was disappointed, he had wanted to tell her he loved her and ask her to move in with him. Now that he had admitted it to him self he couldn't wait to tell her how he felt. He sighed then got up to take a shower.

As John passed the refrigerator he noticed a note stuck to the door with his name on it. He smiled, so Natalie had left him a note after all, then opened the note.

John,

I'm sorry for leaving before you woke up but there was something I had to take care of. I am not sure how long I will be but hopefully I will be back by the time you get back from work. I called Uncle Bo and told him I would be gone for the day. Please don't worry about me, I will be fine. I meant what I said last night. I love you. I would never leave you unless you asked me to go. Hope you have a better day at work then yesterday. I will see you when I get back.

Love,

Natalie

Ps. I left something for you to eat on the counter.

John looked over at the counter and laughed. On it there was a doughnut and a cup of cold coffee. He took his shower and went to work, feeling better then he had in a long time.

_Carbondale Minimum Security Prison_

Cris sat on a bench outside painting a picture of a snow-covered mountain. Natalie walked up behind him, a guard at her side, and called out his name. "Cris?" Cris jumped a little at the sound of her voice then turned around. He nodded to the guard and said "Hello, Natalie." The guard left the to their conversation with a parting "Ms. Buchanan you have 20 minutes."

"So you went back to Buchanan." Cris said.

"Yes." Natalie replied somewhat sadly. "How are you Cris?"

"I am getting better, I have been in therapy and I have been de-programmed." He said thinking back to the months of therapy sessions he had had. "It hasn't been easy but I am getting better every day."

"Has your lawyer made any progress on getting you into the witness protection program?"

"Yes, in another month I am getting out of here and into the program," Cris said with a smile. Then said "but you didn't come all this way just to talk about that. Why are you here?"

"Your right, that's not why I am here. I am here to ask your blessing to tell John you are alive." Natalie said softly.

"What!" Cris said loudly. "You can't tell him, You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I know I did Cris but things have changed since then." She said.

"John and I are together now." She paused then said quietly "I love him."

Cris sat there for a full minute not saying anything, clearly stunned, then said, "I should have know. The way you looked at him when I came back, I could tell there was something between you."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Natalie said.

"I know you didn't" Cris said "but why do you need to tell John I am alive? How is that going to help anything?"

"Cris, He blames himself for your death. He doesn't think he is good enough for me. I want him to be with me for me not because he feels guilty or obligated to take care of me. And… and I can't stand lying to him. It's killing me inside!" Natalie explained.

Cris thought about that for a long while then said, "Does this really mean that much to you?"

"Yes it does." She said.

He sighed, "Ok, you can tell him. But you have to make him promise not to tell anyone. If anyone else finds out everyone I love could be in danger."

"Oh thank you Cris! This means so much to me" she cried hugging him tightly.

The guard that escorted Natalie in was on her way back over and Natalie turned to go. Cris caught her wrist with his hand stopping her and said, "You tell John he had better make you happy. If he ever hurts you he will have to deal with me." Natalie smiled and said, "John would never hurt me. But thank you." Cris went back to his painting as Natalie left with the guard. Natalie was happy that she had Cris's permission to tell John but terrified of John's reaction to what she had to tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

John was in Bo's office discussing the murder victim from the day before when Rex barged in.

"Bo, I need to talk to you!" Rex said stopping short when he saw John sitting in a chair against the wall. "Oh, oops. Didn't realize you had company."

"What is it Rex?" Bo said sternly. He liked Rex but sometimes he was a bit much to take. He was actually proud of the kid for the way he had handled Jen's attempted murder and departure from Lanview. Plus Rex really cared about Natalie and that alone was reason enough to at least be polite to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I found out something about the murder at Lanview University." Rex said smugly. As he turned around to look at John he noticed a tall dark haired woman standing at the receptionists desk. Her back was to him but he could tell that she was one good-looking woman. She was talking to the receptionist who pointed toward Bo's office and said something to the woman. The woman turned around to look and Rex gasped "Wow! That is one hot woman!" He breathed. John and Bo looked not saying anything they just shrugged

"Well, What did you find out?" John said a bit annoyed, although even he had to admit the woman was attractive, albeit a bit young for his taste as she couldn't have been more then 22 years old.

Rex shook his head as if to clear it and said, "I talked to a girl on campus that said that she was sure she saw Marsha receive a music box in the mail. She said it really freaked Marsha out."

Bo and John looked at each other. This couldn't be good, Bo thought. I looked like there really was a serial killer loose in Lanview.

Rex noticed the look exchanged and said "What? I really hit on something didn't I?"

"Rex you know we can't talk about current cases with you." Bo said. "But if you were a cop that would be a different matter." John looked at Bo strangely. While he didn't much like Rex he could see that Bo liked him. But encouraging him to be a cop? What was he thinking? On the other hand it could keep him out of trouble. That would please Natalie.

"Be a cop?" Rex said, scoffing. "I spend enough time in this station as it is. But I have been thinking of becoming a PI." Being a PI was something Rex thought about a lot since Jen had left Lanview. He had liked finding the clues and tracking down the witnesses, but he didn't want to do things the cop way. He had his own way of doing things and sometimes they were not always legal.

"A PI huh?" Bo said. "Have you looked into it?"

"Not really." Rex said "but I plan to soon. Well, I have to be going now. Just out of curiosity who was that woman at the desk?" Rex asked thinking maybe he could look her up.

"I have no idea" Bo said, "I have never seen her before."

Rex looked at John questioningly. "I don't know who she is either. Why don't you ask Gail?" John said getting up to leave. "I need to see the victim's mother about that music box." John said to Bo. Bo nodded and motioned for Rex to leave as well.

John's cell phone rang as he was reaching for his coat. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Evangeline. "Damn" he said remembering that he was supposed to talk to her today. He seriously thought about not answering it, then decided that he might as get it over with. He knew she would not be pleased that he was going to have to put off their meeting again but it couldn't be helped.

Rex went over to talk to Gail who was the receptionist. Then came back over to talk to John who was on the phone, getting yelled at if he wasn't mistaken. John hung up the phone and shook his head in disgust. "Hey, John" Rex said, "Have you seen Natalie today? She was supposed to work today."

"She had something she needed to do today, but she should be back later. Why?" John asked, glad Rex hadn't said anything about the call he just had. He knew Rex had heard Evangeline yelling at him and didn't really want to talk about it. As it was John had to have lunch with Evangeline tomorrow to make up the fact that he had ditched their meeting twice. He hoped he could find some way to get out of it tomorrow.

"Just wanted to talk to her about something." Rex said vaguely. Then smiled and said to John "I did find out that foxes name from Gail though."

John rolled his eyes then asked, "What was her name?" Knowing Rex wouldn't leave till he said everything he wanted to say he decided to play along.

"Her name was Willow Summers," Rex said, "and get this, you lucky bastard, she was looking for you." Handing John the card she had left for him.

John looked at the card then flipped it over. The front of the card read.

Willow Summers PI

Summers Investigations

On the back was a hand written address and message,

John McBain,

Please come to this address

1 week from today at 2 PM.

I need to speak with you.

I will explain when I see you

Willow Summers.


	8. Chapter 8 Smut

John stared at the card for a second before Rex said, "I thought you didn't know her. And you better not be cheating on my sister or I will have to hurt you!"

"Rex, I would never cheat on Natalie! And I don't know her. I have never met this woman before in my life." John said heatedly.

"So are you going to meet her?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to over with Natalie. Now, I need to go." John said on his way out the door.

Four hours later Natalie sat in the lobby of the Angel Square Hotel talking to Roxy.

"So you and john moving in together yet or what?" Roxy asked.

"Roxy!" Natalie exclaimed. "John and I are not living together." She said.

"Are you sure? You certainly spend enough time here. You even got a key to his place yet? I could let you in if you want." Roxy continued.

"Roxy, I don't even know if we will even be together tomorrow so I am certainly not going to piss him off by breaking into his room." Natalie said.

"What? You're breaking up? Why? He cheating on you sweetheart? I can throw him out if you want. Though it would be a shame, he is a hot piece of…"

"ROXY!" Natalie said, mortified. John had come in just in time to catch Roxy's last statement.

John didn't say anything about what Roxy had just said but instead asked Natalie, "Were you waiting for me?" Glad to see she was back he smiled at her. He wondered where she had gone. What was so important that she had to sneak out before he got up? Then he thought of the note she had left him and he didn't really care. She had said she loved him. That alone was enough to keep him smiling all day.

"Yes, I was." Said Natalie, taking his hand, practically dragging up the stairs. She smiled at him as he unlocked the door.

John let them inside and watched as she started pacing nervously between the two rooms. He wondered what was up. "Natalie, why would Roxy ask if we were breaking up?" John asked jumping in with both feet.

"Because we might after I you hear what I have to tell you." Natalie said sadly.

"Natalie as long as you want to be with me and only me, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me break up with you. I tried to tell you this last night but you fell asleep. I " John said.

"Don't. Don't say it. Not until you hear what I have to say" Natalie interrupted. Natalie took a deep breath, looked into John's gorgeous blue eyes and said, "Cristian is alive."

"What?" John asked, shocked. "Where is he?" looking around the room as if Cris might jump out at them.

"Carbondale Minimum Security Prison." Natalie said. "The man that came back pretending to be Cris actually was Cris, John."

"How do you know that? The DNA test said…. The test! It was positive wasn't it?" Suddenly understanding what she was saying, "You lied to me?" John asked, hurt that she would keep something so important from him. Did this mean she was going back to Cris? No, if she wanted Cris she could have been with him before. So what did this mean he wondered.

"Yes." Natalie said, scared out of her mind that John was going to leave her.

"Why?" Hurt evident in his voice, he asked again "why did you lie? Was I just an itch you had to scratch before you went back to your husband?" John asked angrily.

"NO! That's not how it was. I love you John!" She said desperately.

"I don't believe you. You have been lying to me for months, why should I believe you now?"

"I'm telling the truth! I LOVE YOU JOHN! You have to believe me." Natalie said tearfully.

"Then why? Why did you lie to me?" John asked, trying to understand.

"He made me promise! He made me promise not to. Cris was afraid that if people knew he was alive he would put Antonio, Carlotta, and me in danger. I begged him to tell them but he wouldn't listen. Hell, I went back every week for 3 months and he wouldn't change his mind." Natalie said starting to cry. She cried even harder when John came over and wrapped his arms around her. Burying her face in his neck she sobbed "I'm sorry I didn't want to lie to you John. You have to believe me. I went to Cris today and begged him to let me tell you."

John pulled back a bit and looked into her face. "You went to see Cris today?" John asked. Natalie nodded and John said "and he agreed to let you tell me?"

"Yes," Natalie said, "he still cares about me even though we aren't married anymore. When I told him that it was killing me to lie to you he agreed to let me tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. "

"What do you mean your not married anymore?" John asked, hoping this meant what he thought it did.

"We had the marriage annulled a month before you and I got together." Natalie said, looking up at John hopefully. Maybe he could forgive her after all. "John, you have to promise not to tell anyone else about Cris." Natalie pleaded.

"Is that it, is there anything else you haven't told me?" John asked. "Tell me now if there is."

"That's it, That's all. I'm not keeping anything else from you." Natalie said. "Does this mean you forgive me, you aren't gonna break up with me are you." Natalie asked, scared.

"I forgive you Natalie, please just don't ever lie to me again." John pleaded.

"Really? You forgive me?"

"I love you Natalie, I meant what I said, as long as you want to be with me and only me, that there is nothing you could tell me that would make me break up with you." John said taking her face in his hands and bringing his lips to hers.

John kissed Natalie softly on the mouth sliding his tongue along the seam of lips until they parted for him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and tasted her sweet essence. Natalie moaned and deepened the kiss even further touching her tongue to his drawing a grown from deep with in him. She brought her hands up to his chest and placed them above his heart, feelings his rapid heartbeat Natalie slid her hands under his shirt to feel his bare skin.

John was on fire for her, everywhere she touched him his skin felt as it were set ablaze. He burned for her touch. As she caressed his nipples under his shirt John was unbuttoning her shirt and pealing it off her body. Natalie tugged on his shirt and he broke the kiss long enough to let her pull it over his head. They stood there looking at each other for a second and then John picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He gently laid her down on the bed and just stood there looking at her. "John" Natalie moaned reaching for him. He went to her, kissing her passionately. John took his lips from hers and trailed them down her neck to the hollow between her breasts, nipping and licking the whole way. Natalie arched into his mouth and John reached around to unfasten her bra flinging it aside. Natalie groaned and shuddered under the fiery assault of his lips and tongue. Sliding her hands into his hair she pressed him closer to her breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth and licked it, then sucked gently, swirling his tongue around it, till it peaked under his tongue. "Oh, god John that feels so good." Natalie moaned. John smiled against her as he alternated breasts and looked up at her. "We haven't even started yet" he rasped against her breast. He loved how she responded to his touch. His slightest caress drove her wild.

Trailing his lips back up to her mouth John reached down to unfasten her jeans. He captured her mouth with his as he pulled off her jeans and panties. Natalie's hands were far from idle as she unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them along with his boxers down to his ankles and off his body. She ran her hands up and down his chest eliciting a shuddering moan from John. As she ran her hands lower he brought his hands to her breasts squeezing them gently. Natalie took his throbbing manhood in her hands and gently stroked him. John gasped and then moaned, and moaned again as Natalie increased both the pressure and the pace.

John kissed her wildly, his mouth savaging hers. He pushed her hands away and brought his knee between her legs spreading them wide. He reached down sliding a finger inside her, and then another, moaning when he felt how wet she was. He tore his mouth away and muttered, "inside you, I need to be inside you." Natalie bucked against his hand as he pushed his fingers in and out of her increasing the pace until she was moaning and gasping under him. He took her up and over her peak, and as she shattered in his arms, crying out his name, he removed his fingers and plunged himself into her.

"I love you Natalie," he said as he sank into her still pulsing passage. Natalie moaned with renewed passion, her head thrashing back and forth as he pulled back then slid into her again and again. John had lost control the moment he slid into her, now mindless with pleasure he quickened the pace as Natalie wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to penetrate deeper inside of her. He felt the pressure in his groin and knew that he was very close to his release and reached down between their bodies and found her clit and stroked it. Natalie let out a tortured groan and climaxed under him. Feeling her go John let go and found his own release, wrapping his arms around her so tight she couldn't breath. John held her till they stopped trembling then collapsed on top of her, exhausted. After a few minutes he rolled off of her and lay next to her, playing with her hair.

"Wow" Natalie said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, wow" John replied, tucking her against him he wrapped his arm around her waist as she lay her head on her shoulder. He pulled the blankets around them. "I love you John," as they drifted off to sleep. "I love you too." John replied. Both content in the knowledge that their love was unbreakable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Knock**

**Knock **

**Knock**

"Come on John, I know you are in there!" Michael yelled through the door.

Natalie groaned and sat up. She looked over at the clock. 8am! What the hell was Michael pounding on the door at 8 in the morning for? She looked over at John who was still sleeping. He had a smile on his face and she wondered what he was dreaming about.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"I'm not going away so you might as well open the door." Michael said.

Natalie reached over and shook John awake. "What is it?" He asked concerned. John sat up looking at Natalie who had gotten out of bed and put on one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts. "That shirt looks much better on you." He said with a rakish grin.

"You need to get dressed" Natalie said "Michael is at the door and he won't go away." As Natalie walked to the door to let Michael in, John got up and pulled on his pants.

"About time." Michael said coming in the door.

"What the hell do you want at 8 in the morning?" John asked crossly. He and Natalie had talked half the night and hadn't gotten to sleep till about 4 am and he was still tired.

"I got this from a nurse yesterday, who said a tall, good looking, dark haired woman gave it to her to give to me. I wanted to know if you know a Willow Summers." Handing him a business card that looked exactly like the one John had received yesterday. John looked at the back.

Michael McBain,

Please come to this address,

one week from today, at 2 PM.

I need to speak with you.

I will explain when I see you

Willow Summers.

Natalie looked over John's shoulder at the card. "Who is Willow Summers?" She asked.

John looked puzzled "I have no idea," he said. He looked at Michael and said, "I got one of these yesterday too." He wasn't sure what it meant but he wanted to find out. John got his phone and called Bo.

"Hello?" Bo said groggily.

"Bo? Its John, I need a favor." John said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Bo asked, trying to wake up. He didn't usually get up till 10 or 11 after working the night shift.

"Michael and I were contacted by someone named Willow Summers wanting us to meet her next week. Michael and I have no idea who she is and with a killer running loose I don't want to take any chances. I was wondering if you could do a back round check on her?" John asked.

"I'm not really supposed to do that, but for you I will. Just don't call me this early again unless you are missing a body part." Bo said as he took the information from John and hung up the phone.

Natalie took the card from John, turned it over, and let out a gasp of surprise. John and Michael turned to look at her. "What?" they said in unison. "You don't recognize the company name John?" Natalie asked.

"No. Why?" John said.

"Summers Investigations is one of the best private investigation firms in the United Stated!" She exclaimed. "Kevin uses them when he wants to find out everything there is to know on his political opponents and his corporate enemies. They are based in New York but they take cases from all over the world. The are very hush, hush. They also are very expensive."

"Why would they want to talk to us?" Michael wondered. "Maybe someone hired them to find us or something." Even more confused then before.

"Well, if someone hired them to find you guys they must be very rich to afford Summers Investigations." Natalie said. Looking at John she asked, "Are you going to meet her? Can I come if you do? I have always wanted to meet someone who worked for them. And from the name this Willow is probably the owners daughter." Natalie paused then said "or wife depending on how young his taste."

"I'll think about it" John replied with a grin. That's what he loved about her. She was always looking on the bright side.

Michael sat on the couch looking from one to the other. They seemed different. Natalie seemed happier then she usually was and John seemed more comfortable around Natalie, less worried. He wondered what had happen to bring about these changes. What ever had happened, he was glad for it. Michael loved his brother and anything that made him look this happy was all right by him. Family was very important to Michael even if he hadn't been the best at showing it.

"So, are we gonna meet with her?" Michael asked. He hoped John said yes. He was very curious as to what this was about. But he didn't want to go with out John. "It might be fun."

"I'll let you know after I hear back from Bo." John said. He didn't think this was a set up but he wanted to be sure, especially if Natalie came along with them. He wasn't gonna take chances with her life.

Suddenly Natalie's phone began to ring. Natalie picked it up and said "Hello."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello?" Natalie said again.

"Oh, Hi Natalie. It's Jessica." Jessica said.

"Jess Its like 8:30 in the morning. What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing" Jess said. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to got to lunch with me."

"Hang on let me check with John, He might have planed something for us." Turning to John Natalie asked, "John, would you mind if I went with to Jess?"

"Sure, I actually have a business lunch with Evangeline today at The Palace" John said, with a grimace on the words The Palace. "You don't have to ask me if you can go to lunch with your sister you know. Only other men." John said with a sexy grin.

Natalie laughed then said, "Sure Jess I'll go to lunch with you. Do you want me to meet you?"

"That would be perfect." Jess said, "How about the Palace at 12:30?"

"Ok, that's fine with me. Oh, by the way is mom up?" Natalie asked, wanting to thank her for the advice.

"Yeah, she is getting ready to leave soon." She said, "I think you have about a half an hour to get over here before she leaves if you want to talk to her. I'll talk to you later ok. I have to get over to the Sun or Todd is gonna have a canary. Bye Nat."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye Jess." Natalie said and hung up the phone. She said to John, I'm going over to Lanfair for a while, I'll see you at work." Heading towards the bathroom she turned back to John, "I got the shower first," and grinned at him, disappearing behind the door.

John laughed and shook his head. He noticed Michael looking at him strangely, "What?"

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with my brother?" Michael asked with a smile. Then said a little more seriously, "I am just used to you with a frown, it's nice to see you smile again. You haven't smiled much since Caitlyn died."

Natalie came out of the bathroom, after taking the quickest shower of her life, with a smile. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing" they said. Natalie laughed and said, "Fine don't tell me, I have to go anyway," leaning down she gave John a quick kiss and went out the door.

John sat there grinning until Michael said, "ok what happened between the two of you?"

"I finally told her I loved her." John said sheepishly.

"Well it's about time! You two are soul mates. Everyone else could see it but the two of you." Michael said excitedly. "What did she say when you told her? Did she pass out?" Michael asked with a smirk, knowing how hard it was for John to say those words she just might have.

John looked like he wanted to smack Michael and said, "No she didn't pass out. She said she loved me too,"

Michael laughed, "well of course she loves you, it's written all over her face the minute you come into her view," he said.

This time John did smack him, right up side the head. "It's not funny!" he said, "I wasn't sure. I always thought that she loved Cris's memory and if Cris ever came back she would leave me and be with him. But last night she convinced me that that wasn't the case."

John thought back to last night. After Natalie had told him about Cris he had been angry and hurt, but after she had explained he knew he had to forgive her. If he had been in that position he probably would have kept the secret too. For different reasons, of course, but he still wouldn't have told her Cris was alive. When they woke up after making love the first time they had talked some more. He had promised he wouldn't tell anyone else about Cris, He didn't know how he was ever going to look Antonio in the eye again, but together he and Natalie would try to help Cris any way they could.

"So?" Michael said, with a leering grin, startling John out of his thoughts, "how did Natalie convince you?"

John blushed and said, "that's none of your business! Now get out of here. I have to get ready for work."

After Michael left John took a shower and went to work, his thoughts still on Natalie.

_The Palace, 12:20pm_

Evangeline sat at the table, with her sister Layla, waiting for John. He was late, as usual. She was getting angrier and angrier with every minute that passed. Finally John came in looking more harassed then she had ever seen him. She sat at the table looking at him hungrily. Damn he was fine! She was getting turned on just looking at him. She stood up waiting for him to get there and saw Natalie and Jess come in. Evangeline had an idea, If it worked she wouldn't even have to tell John about Cris. Suddenly, as John got to the table, Evangeline grabbed him and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Natalie and Jess cam into the Palaces Dining room talking about Vicki's health when Natalie saw John walking over to Evangeline's table. She smiled and was about to call out a hello when suddenly Evangeline pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Oh, no she didn't!" thought Natalie stomping over to their table with Jessica at her heels.

As Natalie put a hand on Evangeline's shoulder and spun her around Evangeline thought, "yes, Natalie will break up with John now!"

Hearing Natalie yell, "what the hell do you think you are doing?" Renee came over and asked them to take the argument out side. Renee shook her head at the group as they filed out side with Natalie, looking extremely angry, in the lead. John looked embarrassed and Jessica looked amused. The other girl, the one Renee didn't know, looked smug. Renee had a waiter follow them out to make sure they didn't upset the other diners.

As the group stopped in the parking lot Evangeline said, "I'm sorry you had to find out about John and I that way but we were going to tell you today anyway."

"Tell me what?" asked Natalie very softly.

"Natalie its not what you think!" John broke in, stammering.

As Natalie said, "No, Let the woman finish." Evangeline almost laughed to her self; this was easier then she thought it was going to be.

"John and I have been seeing each other for almost a month behind your back." Evangeline lied. "He doesn't want you any more. In fact he told me you were trailer trash and he was glad to be rid of you!" She spat viciously.


	11. Chapter 11

John started to defend himself again but Natalie put her hand to stop him. He had started to panic, thinking that Natalie believed this garbage, when he saw Natalie wink at him. "Oh, thank god!" he thought. "She doesn't believe Evangeline."

After Natalie winked at John she said to Evangeline, "If you think I believe that, you are more stupid then I thought you were. I know John would never cheat on me with the likes of you." Natalie sneered.

John's phone rang and he went into the doorway to answer it, thinking that the two women had some issues to work out on their own. Now that he knew she believed him, John knew Natalie would want to clear all this up with out him standing there.

As John left, Evangeline dropped all pretense of being nice and screeched out, "Are you calling me a liar?"

Layla jumped in yelling, "My sister doesn't lie."

"Oh, shut up you over priced hooker!" Jessica told Layla, wanting a reason to punch the bitch. She had wanted to beat the crap out of Layla ever since she came to Lanview and tried to steal Antonio away from her.

Evangeline looked at Natalie and said, "I am telling the truth and you are a idiot if you don't believe me, But then since you lie all the time anyway maybe you wouldn't know the truth if it hit you in the face!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natalie demanded.

"Oh I had a nice conversation with an inmate at Carbondale Prison. It was very enlightening. He told me all kinds of things, and if you don't apologize to me, I will tell John just what you are keeping from him." Evangeline stated confident Natalie would be the one to back down.

"Are you threatening me?" Natalie asked, in a deadly calm voice, realizing Evangeline knew about Cris.

"Take it how you will." Evangeline said, thinking she had won, turning around to go back into the restaurant.

"Oh no you don't!" Natalie said, "No one, especially not a vapid little floozy like you, threatens me! Either you apologize or you will be sorry!"

Evangeline infuriated by Natalie's words spun around and swung at Natalie trying to hit her in the face. Natalie ducked the punch and smashed her in the stomach with her fist. Evangeline, doubled over in pain, tried to claw Natalie's arm as she went down. Enraged Natalie came at Evangeline with her fists flying. They both went down with Evangeline on top. Natalie rolled them over until Evangeline was on her stomach her face in the pavement. Evangeline tried to get Natalie off her but Natalie smashed her face into the ground causing Evangeline to loose 2 of her front teeth.

Layla seeing that Natalie was winning the fight went to jump in when Jessica, Backing up her sister, grabbed her arm stopping her. She swung at Jessica and Jessica lunged at Layla dragging her to the ground. Jessica punched Layla in the nose, breaking it. Layla screamed and grabbed for Jessica's hair trying to pull it out by the roots. Jessica punched her again and then again until Layla finally let go of her hair. Layla clawed Jessica on the face leaving bloody nail marks on her cheek. Jessica grabbed Layla's head and slammed it on the ground. She would have kept doing so but someone grabbed her and pulled her off Layla. "Let me go!" Jessica screamed fully intending on kicking the tar out of Layla.

Antonio held onto Jessica and looked over at John holding a still struggling Natalie. "I'm sorry," he said calmly, "I don't want to have a murder out here in full view of the public." Jessica hearing his voice stopped struggling and said, "you can put me down now."

"Yeah me too" Natalie said to John. John smiled and said "only if you promise to behave." Looking at the Evangeline and Layla still on the ground John shook his head. Evangeline looked unconscious and Layla was bawling.

"I promise!" Natalie and Jessica said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned, they hadn't felt this good in a long time. As John and Antonio let them go a police car pulled up and 2 uniformed officers got out. Natalie groaned and nudged Jessica whispering, "want to bet you and I are the ones arrested and those two get off with a free pass saying we started it!"

Officer Collens and Munch came up to the scene and, seeing Evangeline and Layla on the ground bleeding called an ambulance. They looked over to Antonio and John and asked, "Did you guys see who started it?" John and Antonio said no but they were sure that it was Evangeline and Layla.

As the ambulance got there Evangeline regained consciousness to some around started yelling, "arrest them arrest them, they attacked us!"

"You bitch!" Natalie swore, "you swung at me first." As Evangeline and Layla were loaded into the ambulance Officer Munch took out handcuffs and placed them on Natalie and Jessica's wrists. "I'm sorry until we figure out what happened you will have to come with us," Officer Collens said.

John started to protest but Natalie put her hand on his arm and said, "its ok they are just doing their jobs. We will be out as soon as we make bail or a witness comes forward." As Jessica and Natalie were placed in the police car Officer Munch started questioning potential witnesses. They were driven down town and placed in a holding cell by Officer Collens.


	12. Chapter 12

Officer Munch had just finished interviewing Renee when a teenager with a video camera came over to him and asked, "Are you here about that chick fight earlier?"

"Yes." Munch replied, "do you have any information?"

The kid said, "hell yea, I got the whole thing on tape! That was some fight!"

"Did you see who started it?"

"Yeah, the tall black chick. But the redhead took care of her" he said laughing.

"I'm gonna need that tape" Munch said thinking, "I can't wait to see that tape."

"Ok" the teen replied reluctantly, "but I want that tape back!"

John and Antonio were at the station when Munch got back. Munch called them over to the TV as he popped in the tape. "A kid got the whole fight on tape," Munch said loudly, drawing almost the whole department's attention. They all loved Natalie and wanted to see her kicking Evangeline's butt. Munch pressed play and the tape started.

As Bo, who was in his office, started hearing gut wrenching laughter he came out to see what was going on.

"What is going on?" he asked, "what are you all watching?" Catching sight of what was on the tape, Bo smiled. "That's my girls," he said to John and Antonio. Proud of Natalie and Jessica, Bo asked where they were. As one of the other officers was about to reply Natalie and Jessica came into the room having just been let out of the holding cell.

Natalie ran over to John and hugged him, as did Jessica to Antonio. "I'm proud of you" John whispered into Natalie's hair and Natalie giggled. The entire department congratulated Natalie and Jessica on winning the fight.

"Ok back to work." Bo said to everyone, and the day went on as normal.

That night at John's place Natalie and John were talking about what had happened.

"Evangeline knows about Cris." Natalie said. "She threatened to tell you if I didn't apologize to her for calling her a liar. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," said John, "I will talk to her. If she knows that I already know then that information is useless to her so she would have no need to tell anyone else."

"Ok, If you think that is best." Natalie said. Smiling at him she asked seductively, "what do you want to do now?"

John tumbled her on the bed and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" He asked, then proceeded to make love to her.

After they had made love Natalie lay curled up into him her head on his shoulder John said "Thank you."

"For what?" Natalie asked.

"For believing in me, For not believing Evangeline." John said kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I believed you. I trust you with my life, John." Natalie said.

Meanwhile at the Hospital

Evangeline sat on her hospital bed fuming. She had two broken teeth and a lot of bruises from that fight with Natalie. She would make sure Natalie paid for treating her in such a way. Layla was hurt as well but nothing serious. Evangeline wanted to go home and plan on her revenge but Layla kept whining and complaining so the doctors decided to keep them both over night for observation.

Natalie would pay for this Evangeline thought again. She knew a lot of people in low places. Oh how Natalie would pay. But first she was going to tell John about Cris. John hated being lied to and would dump Natalie like a hot potato. She didn't even care anymore if she got John as long as Natalie didn't have him. After today Evangeline realized that the reason she had wanted John in the first place was because Natalie wanted him. She hated Natalie so much she wanted to take every drop of happiness away from her. She suddenly had an idea, she knew who to call for help getting rid of Natalie. Evangeline picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the person on the other end said.

"Hello, this is Evangeline Williamson, I heard you were active in the area and I need your help so I am calling in that favor." Evangeline said grinning evilly.


	13. Chapter 13

John was at the station 4 days after the fight when Bo came in his office holding several sheets of paper. John looked up from the file he was studying and gave Bo a questioning glance.

"What is that?" John asked.

"It's that information you wanted on Willow Summers. Boy, when you get involved with something its never small," Bo said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" John asked puzzled.

"Willow Summers isn't the wife or daughter of the owner of Summers Investigations She is the sole owner and founder of Summers Investigations. So whatever she wants to see you for must be big." Bo replied with a half smile. "You really have no idea what she wants?"

"No I don't," John said, "What else do you have on her?"

"Lets see, She went into foster care at age five, the kid saw her parents murdered right in front of her, graduated high school at age 14, didn't go to college till she was 16, graduated college at 18 and then started Summers Investigations. That's all we got so far. Want me to keep digging?" Bo asked

"How old is she now?" John asked.

"She is 23." Bo said. "So, you want me to keep digging?"

"No, I am going to meet her in 2 days so I don't think its necessary to go any further. I don't think she is gonna try to kill me or anything." John replied still puzzled on why she wanted to meet with him and Michael.

"Oh and John?" John looked up "She is also a black belt in the Aikido form of martial arts so be careful."

John nodded as Bo left his office. She must be one smart woman to accomplish all that at such a young age. He had a lot of questions for her when he talked to her. He also wondered what she had done between what she graduated high school and started college. From what Bo had said she seemed pretty ambitious and wouldn't just sit around for 2 years. She would have to be to have graduated high school at age 14, she must be a genius as well, kind of reminded him of Mikey. He had flown through school as well. Straight A's he thought proudly.

John could understand why she had learned martial arts though, having her parents murdered in front of her probably left her with the desire to defend and protect herself, that was something he understood all too well. That was partly the reason he went into law enforcement himself. He looked at the picture Bo had given him along with the information. She was very attractive but there was something familiar about her. He couldn't place it but it was there. He would ask her if they had met before when he saw her. Now he had to call Mikey and tell him what he had found out about her.

A couple of hours later John came back into his office and found Natalie looking over the information on Willow Summers. John came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck. "Mmmm" she said before turning around and kissing him on the lips.

"You know it's against the law to look at police files don't you," John said teasingly.

Natalie laughed stuck her wrists out and said sexily, "cuff me agent McBain."

John pulled her to him and rasped in her ear, "maybe later, love."

Natalie giggled and then said seriously, ". I can't believe someone that young could own one of the best and most expensive private investigation companies in the United States." She read a little further down the page. "Wow, this girl has had just as bad a life as me." Natalie felt bad for her. She herself had had some terrible things happen to her and knew how it felt to feel helpless and alone. John helped her with a lot of it but sometimes she felt that there was no one she could talk to about some things, things she hadn't even told John. She didn't want people to feel sorry for her so she didn't talk about her childhood much.

She really wanted to meet this woman. She sounded fascinating, but Natalie still wondered what she wanted from John and Michael. She hoped it wasn't anything bad.

John was just about to say something when his office phone rang. He picked it up "McBain" he said. He listened for a minute then said, "I'll be right there." After John hung up the phone he grabbed his coat and said to Natalie, "I'm sorry I have to go. Will I see you later, I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure. What's wrong? What did you want to ask me?" Natalie asked nervously. She hoped it wasn't something bad.

"There's been another murder." John said. "I will talk to you later. I need to get over to the crime scene." With that John rushed out of the room.

Natalie was about to leave when Michael came in looking for John. "Hey, is John here?"

Natalie said no and kept reading the report on Willow.

"What are you reading," Michael asked coming over to look over her shoulder. Natalie handed him the first page of the report and Michael started reading it. They were both silent for a few minutes reading, when Natalie handed the second page she had just finished. She sat quietly while he read it. When he was finished Michael looked up and said. "This is interesting but it still doesn't tell me anything about why she wants to meet with John or I." Michael looked impressed when he said, "I can't believe she started a company at 18. Its amazing."

"Now do you see why I want to meet her? She sounds fascinating." Natalie said.

John had just arrived at the crime scene when he spotted something unusual, there was a small music box sitting in the bushes about five feet away from the victim. Odd, John thought, the first victim had received the music box in the mail. He started to walk the scene making noted about body position and other things he noticed. As he started to examine the body he noticed that there was something in the woman's hand.

John bent down and with a pair of tweezers pulled out a piece of paper. John put on his gloves and unfolded the paper. He cursed as her read it. It said, "_Hello investigator I see you found my latest prize. I will keep playing and more will die unless you tell me what I want to know_." John wondered what the hell that meant. He bagged the note and looked around for more clues while he pondered what the message meant. He thought of the last victim, she had died the same way, strangled with a red leotard. He wondered if he had missed something.

Unnoticed by anyone a man sat across the street watching the police, though he was concentrating the most on John McBain. The man smiled evilly when he saw John notice then read the note. He knew it made no sense to McBain right now. That was the point, when he wanted McBain to figure it out he would. He hated John McBain and wanted to torment him. He also knew McBain didn't have a clue who he was or just what he had done to people related to John McBain. There was one other who he hated more but that one was gone for now so he had to focus on McBain.

He smiled as he thought of the other. He had really had fun with that one. That's where he had first seen the music box, the one he now used as his calling card. For years he had chased that one until his prey had simply vanished, he blamed McBain for that as well. The stranger smiled again when he thought of the information that he had about McBain and his family, information that McBain himself didn't even know. Maybe he would tell him, when the time was right. He thought chuckling.


	14. Chapter 14 Smut

That night when John returned home and saw that Natalie was already there. She was sitting on his couch watching TV.

"Hey," John said noticing she looked a little nervous he said, "What's wrong?"

Natalie stood up, walked over, and hugged him, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wait in the lobby with Roxy She was grilling me about the other night and I didn't want to get into it with her. I hope it's all right that I'm here. I asked Roxy to let me in." Natalie said in a rush, "I know you like your privacy, I won't do it again."

"Hey, hey." John said interrupting her. "Do I look like I mind?" he asked kissing the top of her head and squeezing her to him. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

Natalie looked up at him inhaling the sent of him at his neck, "what do you mean?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me," John said quickly, afraid she would say no.

Natalie smiled, jumped back and looked him in the eye, "Are you serious?" she asked.

John smiled, relieved, "Yes," he said, "I am totally serious."

Natalie looked around and her smile dimmed a little, "Here? This place is kind of small for two people." She said, "plus well you and Evangeline practically lived here together."

"We could find a bigger place, one with enough room for a pool table." John suggested with a grin.

"You read my mind." Natalie said, then looked at him a little more closely. He looked tired and just a little haggard. "What happened? Was it that bad today?"

"We definitely have a serial killer," John said, "and he is playing some sort of game." He sighed, "I just wish I knew what it was before someone else dies."

"What happened?" she asked again.

"He left us a note this time." He looked at her and said, "What I tell you right now doesn't leave this room, ok?" Natalie nodded. "He wants information of some kind, the note said he would keep killing until we tell him what he wants to know."

"What does he want to know?"

"I don't know and that's what bothers me," John replied, "I don't think he wants us to know yet. I think he wants to keep killing until he deems that it is time for us to know what it is he really wants. This guy is very smart. Actually this case reminds me of another that I worked on. I would say it was the same guy only we caught the guy from that case." He said darkly.

"Could it be a copy cat." She asked

"I thought about that but there is too much so I don't think so. This case just has the same feel that the other did, " he said. Thinking about the two cases John realized that they had almost nothing in common but still he had a feeling they were connected. This one had the same feel to it, the same vibe from the killer. He just couldn't figure it out right now.

"How about we go to bed now," John asked, "We could try out those handcuffs." He quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

Natalie looked at him, and took his hand leading him over to the bed. When they got there she took of his shirt, told him to lie down, and then grabbed the cuffs. Before John could say a word she cuffed his right wrist wrapped the cuffs around the headboard and cuffed his left wrist so that they were above his head. John, startled, said "No fair," but Natalie just grinned at him.

"Who said I would be the one wearing the cuffs?" Natalie teased. As John watched, very aroused, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Johns breathing quickened and hitched as she reached for the clasp of her pants and unbuttoned them. Natalie shimmied off her pants and stood before John in just her bra and thong and John moaned.

John felt like he was going to go insane if she didn't touch him soon. "Natalie," he moaned as he tugged at the cuffs in frustration. Natalie knelt down on the bed, leaned over, and kissed him. Her tongue sliding over his lips but not going inside. He wanted to touch her but his restrained wrists prevented it so he arched up and ground him self into her. Natalie moaned and said "not yet" and moved off him slightly. As he groaned in frustration Natalie trailed her lips down his neck to his collarbone and sucked. John moaned again arching his neck giving her better access to him. After Natalie finished putting her mark on him she moved down his chest licking and nipping at his flesh. John writhed in exquisite agony his skin on fire where Natalie put her mouth.

Natalie smiled up at John as she took his nipple in her mouth sucking gently on it till it hardened under her tongue, her hands roaming his torso until she came to the top of his pants. As John moaned again Natalie moved her hand down to cup his rigid arousal. She loved the feel of him. His skin was so hot it almost burned her hand. She kissed his nipples gently then licked her way down to his waist. Natalie pressed a kiss on John's stomach and as he arched up she whipped off his pants and underwear.

John looked at her, his eyes glazed with desire. H couldn't see anything besides this woman who had him totally under her control. As she bent down to take him in her mouth John closed his eyes and groaned arching into her mouth. His breathing became even more ragged and out of control. Just as he was about to climax Natalie pulled back, John opened his eyes and saw Natalie sitting up and taking her bra off, her panties soon followed. After she had rid her self of the rest of her clothes she leaned over him and kissed him deeply pressing her body against him until he though he would burst. "Natalie!" he managed to gasp out. Natalie smiled and said into his mouth, "what?"

"I need you!" John moaned into her mouth again trying to reach for her only to be stopped by the cuffs. He swore under his breath then said, "I need to be inside you. Now" Natalie straddled him, positioned herself right above him, and slid down on him just an inch then withdrew. John trembled and shuddered under her and arched up trying to put himself inside her. "Oh No McBain, we do this my way" Natalie purred in his ear. John just moaned again thrashed his head from side to side at the sensuous torture Natalie was inflicting on him. He managed to say, "I'll get you for this" just as Natalie slid down on him fully. John rocked his hips up into her as he groaned in relief. They rocked together frantically until they reached their peak, shouting each other's names they tumbled back to earth into the others arms.

After a few minutes to catch her breath Natalie reached up and unlocked the cuffs. His wrist free, John wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, whispering breathlessly in her hair, "you are an amazing woman." Natalie snuggled in his arms and said, "No, John you're the amazing one," then kissed him softly. Once John had recovered his strength he grabbed the cuffs and said, "My turn," he proceeded to exact his revenge, or was it a reward. Neither knew after the night was over.


	15. Chapter 15

The next 2 days passed slowly, with no leads on the killer, but also no more victims. It was time for John and Michael to meet Willow. Natalie had begged to come as well and of course John gave in. The three were in the car driving to the meeting place when Michael got a call from Marcie.

"Michael where are you?" Marcie wanted to know.

"I'm on my way to a meeting" he answered "I will tell you about it when I get back."

"Michael," Marcie said nervously, "I just wanted to tell you that I thought about what you said the other day and I want to get back together. If you still want me."

"Of course I still want you Marcie!" He practically yelled into the phone, making Natalie and John jump. He looked at them sheepishly, then said to Marcie; "How about we get together tonight?" Marcie agreed and Michael hung up.

"Things work out for you and Marcie?" Natalie asked with a grin.

"Yeah they did" Michael said smiling, very cheerful now. "Nothing bad can happen on a day like today" he said. "What ever this meeting is about it has to be a good thing."

John just grunted and rolled his eyes. Ten minutes later they pulled into a parking lot in front of a private building with the sign Summers Investigations on the front. John looked around, his cop training saying that this was a highly secure building. There were security cameras all over the parking lot and front of the building. As they went inside John noticed more of the same. Either this was a highly dangerous business or the owner was paranoid. Possibly both he though to him self. They went to the reception desk and introduced them selves. The receptionist looked at them and told them "you're early, but Willow told me to bring you to her the moment you arrived. Please follow me." She looked at Natalie and said, "I don't believe I know who you are. Why are you here?"

"I came with my boyfriend John." Natalie said at the same time John said, "anything said to me can be said to her." The receptionist just shrugged and said, "well, If Willow doesn't want you here she can ask you to leave her self, not my job." She proceeded to lead them to a large room with mats on the floor and walls, there was gym equipment scattered about the room in what looked like some sort of work out order. In the room was a woman practicing martial arts moves. John watched fascinated as she performed the kicks and punches flawlessly to the beat of the music she had blaring, seemingly oblivious to their presence. She was possibly the best he had ever seen. As the music ended she leapt up into the air spun around and landed back on her feet facing them. WOW" Michael and Natalie breathed and John nodded, impressed.

Willow had heard them come in but continued with her practice until the song ended, 'When the Hammer Swings Down' by Babylon AD was her favorite at the moment, then jumped up twisted around to face them. She was nervous her self about this meeting and could tell they were curious as to what she wanted to meet with them about.

"Hello, I'm Willow Summers," Willow said. "You are about 15 minutes early."

"We know," Michael said, "The traffic was good to us."

"Do you mind if I shower before we talk?" Willow asked gesturing to her self as if to indicate she was covered in sweat.

"No, please do." He wanted a chance to look around. John reached for Natalie's hand and trapped it in his. Willow saw this gesture and smiled then said, "I'll be just a minute, please feel free to look around, Ann please get our guests some coffee." Then was out the side door that led to her personal shower.

Natalie who had yet to say anything looked at John and said, "wow she's awesome, I have never seen anyone move like that."

"She is about the best I have ever seen," John said even more curious then before about why they were there. Something nagged at him, she still seemed familiar to him somehow, and he just couldn't figure it out.

"Does she seem familiar to you John?" Michael asked startling John.

"She does," said John, "I can't figure it out either." He looked around noting everything for about 10 minutes then turned to Michael and said, "I have to say, she has a nice gym here, I wouldn't mind working out here."

Just then Willow came back in wearing black jeans and a dark red sweater, her hair still wet. "Sorry about that," she said, "Would you care to do this in my office, it may take awhile." All three nodded and followed her into her office.

Natalie looked around, the office was large but not huge, the desk was big but not obtrusive, it was a lovely cherry instead of oak or maple like Kevin's. There were 2 chairs in front of the desk and a third off to the side as well as a leather couch against the wall. The room it self was an off white, there were pictures of family on the desk. What caught her attention were the 3 degrees hanging on the wall behind the desk. She had degrees in Forensic Science, Criminal Psychology and Business Management. The information that John had on his desk only showed she was in college for 2 years, so either this woman was incredibly gifted, or the report was wrong.

Willow sat down at the desk and motioned for the others to do so as well. John and Michael sat in the chairs in front of the desk while Natalie sat in the one off to the side. "Who are you?" Willow asked to Natalie.

Natalie got up, walked over, held out her hand, and said, "I am Natalie Buchanan, John is my boyfriend." Willow shook her hand, smiled at Natalie, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. You can move the chair closer if you like." As Natalie moved the chair next to John's, Willow said, "I suppose you all wonder why I asked you to come here?" At their nod Willow opened her desk drawer, pulled out a file, and placed it on the desk. She took a deep breath and started to say something stopped then started again.

"I believe I am your sister," Willow finally said, looking at their stunned faces.


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" All three said at the same time, looking at her as if she were nuts.

"Just hear me out," Willow said, they nodded, and she continued, "It all started when I turned 21. I received a letter from my parents lawyer, they were killed when I was 5, this letter said that I was adopted. Later they found out that the adoption was illegal and that I was stolen from my birth parents. This came as quite a shock to them but they didn't know who my biological parents were and frankly they didn't want to give me back." Willow paused to judge their reaction. Natalie seemed to be thinking it over while John and Michael looked disbelieving.

"Then my parents were killed before they could tell anyone and I ended up in foster care till I was 14," Willow started again. "I went to college then started this business with out knowing this. Then I got the letter. I started my own investigation into it and found out where I was born. I was born in Atlantic City on the week of April 13th. In the hospital where I was born there were only 2 baby girls born and both were stillborn according to the hospital records your mother was one of the mothers. I believe that I was stolen from my biological mom and she was told I was still born, I have already tested my DNA against the mother of the 1st baby and it didn't match, so I must have been your mothers child."

John and Michael exchanged a look and John asked, "Then why didn't you go see our mom and talk to her?" sounding disbelieving, though in truth he was starting to believe that what she was saying could be possible. " I want to see this letter." He said. Willow pushed it over and as John picked it up to read she said, "I didn't go to your mother first because it would be cruel to give her hope if I am wrong. I have spent the last 2 years looking for my biological family and I didn't want to say anything till I was almost positive I was right."

"So, what do you want from us?" Michael asked, thinking that this made just a little bit of sense, though still very shocked.

"I purpose we take DNA samples and find out if I am correct. Then if they come back positive we take it from there." Willow said hopefully. She was really hoping that she had found her family. If the McBains were her family she was planing on moving to Lanview. This Natalie looked like she could be an interesting person, clearly John was in love with her, so maybe they could be friends.

John finished reading the letter and passed it to Michael who looked at it as well. John asked, "What other evidence do you have?" Willow handed all the documents that she had and sat silently while John looked it all over. As John looked over all the papers he was starting to see that Willow might be right. It all made sense except for one thing, he couldn't remember his mother being pregnant after Michael. He was looking at a document right now that said that she had been, and if she had been told it was stillborn that would be a reason she never spoke of it. He finally stopped looking through the papers and looked up, Natalie took hold of his hand and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Will you do a DNA test?" asked Willow looking at him pleadingly and again John was struck by her familiarity. It was her eyes John suddenly realized. She had his mother's eyes! At that observation John realized that Willow could indeed be his sister. "Sister," he thought, "that had a nice ring to it."

"Can we talk about it for a minute? This is a lot for us to take in right now." Michael asked, a little over whelmed, and Willow nodded then said, "I'll leave you alone while you talk. When you have decided please knock on the door," indicating the door to the adjoining room then left the room.

"So what do you think?" asked Michael. John looked at him and said, "It seems possible but we need a test to be sure."

"Do you think she is your sister?" Natalie asked, "I think she has your mothers eyes," she said.

"I thought the same thing," John replied. "So do we do the test? We have to both agree."

"I think you should." Natalie said, "its fun having a sister. But Mikey you might want to watch them do the test to make sure its done right, I know hospitals sometimes mess up the tests."

"I think we should do it too." Michael replied, "I always wanted a sister."

"Hey, what's wrong with a brother?" John said indignantly then laughed. "I always wanted one too. I mean we have Shannon but it's not the same."

"So you want to tell her now?" Natalie asked getting up to knock on the door to let Willow know their decision.

"Yes" they replied and Natalie knocked on the door. Willow came back in looking hopeful. She looked at them silently with a questioning gaze.

"We decided to do a DNA test." John said, taken off guard when Willow squealed, jumped up, and hugged him and Michael.

"Thank you, thank you." She said happily then sobered up and reached for the phone. "Paige send in Dr. Hawkins please."

"Dr. Hawkins will draw our blood. Which one of you will be giving the sample?" Willow asked

"Since I am the oldest I will do it," John replied. "Plus Michael is afraid of needles." He said with a laugh while Michael rolled his eyes. Natalie and Willow exchanged an indulgent look. "Michael is going to over see the test though," John said. Willow nodded and the doctor came in and drew the blood. Willow had to look away, "I hate needles too," she said. They agreed to meet here the next day to find out the results.

The next day Natalie, John, and Willow waited of Michael and Dr. Hawkins to arrive with the results. While they were waiting Willow said, "I think you should know if the test is positive I plan on moving to Lanview. I would like to get to know you and Michael, as well as Eve." She said to John. "I also would like it if you and I could be friends Natalie."

"I would like that too," Natalie said. She already liked Willow, she was friendly and confident not to mention very successful. Willow seemed to genuinely want to get to know John, Michael, and their mother, plus John and Michael really wanted her to be their sister. John seemed a bit in awe of her actually. So did Michael and if she was honest with her self so was she. Natalie had never meet anyone like Willow, plus if what she said were true she could be the only person to understand what Natalie felt about her own kidnapping.

Michael and Dr. Hawkins came in the room and everyone but Dr. Hawkins sat down. Willow motioned for him to read the results.

"Dr. McBain over saw the results, are you satisfied that they were done correctly?" Dr Hawkins asked

"Yes," Michael said.

"To a degree of 99.9 the two blood samples are from immediate siblings." Dr. Hawkins announced.

Willow smiled and thanked Dr. Hawkins as he left 2 copies of the results on the desk and left the room.

Willow, John, and Michael looked at each other awkwardly until Natalie said, "What are you waiting for? So hug already." They laughed then hugged for a minute.

Willow broke away first and said, "I meant what I said earlier. I intend to move to Lanview. I really want to get to know my family."

"I'm glad," Michael said, smiling, "It would be kind of hard getting to know each other with you living in New York."

"How are you going to run your business from Lanview?" Natalie asked, concerned.

"That's the beauty of owning your own business." Willow said, "I can open up a branch anywhere. Know anyone in Lanview that wants to be a PI?" She asked

Natalie looked at John and laughed. "Actually my brother Rex has been talking about becoming a PI" Natalie said still laughing.

John was just about to say something when his cell phone rang, he looked at it and saw it was Eve. He wondered how they were going to tell her that the baby she thought was dead was alive and standing right next to him. Heck he still hadn't processed it all.

"Hi Mom," John said, looking at Willow. She looked up with an interested expression on her face. John listened to the phone for a minute then said, "Yes Mom, Michael will come down and visit you soon. In fact we will come down tonight. And we are bringing a special guest… No it's not Natalie… Yes Natalie is coming too, but she isn't the special guest I was talking about…Ok we will see you at 6pm. Bye Mom." As John hung up the phone Willow asked hesitantly "Was that my mother?" and John nodded.

"We are going to tell her about you tonight." he said. Seeing the happy expression on her face John smiled and took Natalie's hand in his. Natalie turned and hugged him giving him a sweet kiss on the mouth. Michael rolled his eyes and took out his phone to call Marcie to invite her to dinner with them all.

Willow was very nervous about this dinner; she looked at Natalie and asked her, "what do I wear?"

Michael and John laughed. Natalie knew exactly how Willow was feeling. She had done this before, so she understood the need to make the best first impression. "What do you got?" Natalie asked, wanting to help. Willow said "Not much here but I have quite a bit at my apartment."

"Well, lets go," Natalie said and Willow looked at her as if Natalie had just given her a million dollars, "Seriously?" she asked Natalie nodded and Willow hugged her. "Thank You!

"You will have to come to my place, it's not far from here." Willow said. "You are all welcome to come." She said nodding to John and Michael.

John and Michael looked at each other, they were curious about where she lived, they said ok, "but just for a little while. We have to be in AC by 6" John said. "You will have to show us where it is."

"No, problem." Willow said, excited about having brothers. She wanted to show them where she lived. She wanted to make a good impression. Willow couldn't remember ever being so nervous and giddy at the same time. She got her car keys and they left the building. As they approached the parking lot John asked, "Which one is yours?" in response Willow clicked the automatic unlock on her key chain and one of the cars beeped, it was the cherry red Dodge Viper convertible. Michael whistled, "Wow" he said "Nice." Even Natalie looked at it appreciatively. "Want to drive it," Willow asked Michael and John. John looked at Michael and motioned for Michael to take a turn. "Hell yeah" said Michael. Willow laughed and handed him the keys.

"Just follow us" Willow said to Natalie and John and went to her car getting in the passenger seat. As Michael pulled out and started to drive she gave him instructions on how to get to her place. When they reached the building Michael was disappointed; he loved car and didn't want to stop driving it.

He and Willow had also had a chance to talk as well. He had found out that she was fascinated with the inner workings of the human body, but didn't have the interest to become a doctor, a weak stomach she said. She spoke 5 other languages besides English (Spanish, German, Chinese, French, and Italian) She could cook but didn't like to. Willow had told him she had always wanted brothers. Her adoptive parents didn't have any other children and she intimidated her foster brothers because she was so smart.

She hadn't told him that he parents had been murdered though, she just said that they died. Michael understood that it was a painful memory and she probably didn't want to talk about it, at least not till she knew him better. So far she fascinated Michael. She seemed like a blending of himself and John. She didn't talk much that was for sure.

On the way over Willow was very nervous. She answered Michael's questions but was very quiet for the most part. She was having a hard time believing all that had happened. She had spent the better part of 2 years waiting for this moment and now that it was here it seemed unreal.

Willow and Michael got out of the car when John and Natalie pulled up behind them. Willow led the way to the apartment building. Her apartment was on the top floor. When they got out of the elevator and to her room door Willow said, "its not that big but please make yourselves at home." She opened the door and let them in.

John looked around as the 2 women went into the bedroom in search of clothes He had expected lavish surroundings, like her car, but this was modest if somewhat on the small side. It looked homey though. The apartment looked to have about 5 rooms and was very nicely decorated. The main focal point of the first room seemed to be the 52-inch wide screen TV. There were what looked to be over 100 DVD's along side the TV, black leather couch, and a cherry end table. In the kitchen the only furniture was a small table 2 chairs and a microwave cart, but the room that held his attention was what looked like a workout room. It was bare except for 2 stools set about 6 feet apart and a punching bag hanging in the middle of the room. Obviously Willow like to keep in shape.

They had been there for about 30 minutes when Natalie and Willow declared they found the perfect outfit. They seemed to have struck up an immediate friendship. Willow was now wearing black slacks, a dark purple sleeveless sweater, a black leather jacket, and a diamond heart necklace on a 20-inch chain. Her hair was also braided now. Natalie declared she looked hot and was ready to meet their mother. Willow looked very nervous.

As they left the apartment John pulled Natalie aside and said, "Thank you for being here, I don't know how I would have handled this with out you."

"It's not a big deal, I really like her, I thought she would be stuck up or arrogant but she is really down to earth. In fact the only extravagant thing she has is her car, which Michael loves by the way." Natalie said.

John nodded and gave her a kiss before following the other 2 down to the cars. Once they were to their car's Willow said. "You will have to show me the way." John nodded and they all got in their cars and headed for Atlantic City with John in the lead.


	17. Chapter 17

As Natalie thought back on the past three weeks she couldn't believe how much had changed in her life. John and Michael had found a sister they hadn't know they had, Eve had found a daughter she had thought was dead. Natalie had found a friend that she felt could really understand her. She and Willow had talked about her kidnapping. Willow didn't know the person who stole her but she was looking into it. She hadn't before because she didn't know who she was or who her parents were.

Willow's given name was Lily McBain but she had decided to keep the name Willow in honor of her adoptive parents. She had had it legally changed last week. Willow had changed her last name to McBain but had keep Summers as an alias for her business. She didn't want to have to change all that. Eve had been so shocked to find out her daughter had lived and had been stolen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John said coming out of his office to see Natalie sitting at her desk lost in thought.

Natalie looked up and smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking about the past few weeks that's all. So much has changed but everything is the same. You know what I mean?"

"No, not really." John said scrunching up his nose in a way that made Natalie want to kiss him.

"It's just that while things have changed, Willow coming to town and her being your sister and opening up her business with Rex, us moving in together, things are pretty much the same as they were when all this started. You and I are still together, we still have to work, Mom is still sick, and the Music Box killer is still killing." She explained.

John thought about that and all that had happened. He thought about his mom's reaction to meeting Willow and being told who she was.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Mom you home?" called Michael from the front door._

"_Come on in boys." Said Eve thinking how nice it was to see them and Natalie. She was very curious about this mystery guest. Maybe Michael had found someone since things didn't seem to be going so well with Marcie._

_John, Natalie, Michael, and Willow came inside the house. Willow fidgeted with the bottom of her jacket showing her nervousness as Eve hugged them all. When she got to Willow she said, "I am Eve McBain it's nice to meet you," holding out her hand for Willow to shake._

_Willow shook her hand and glance nervously at John and Michael and said, "I'm Willow Summers it's wonderful to meet you too"_

_They made small talk for about 10 minutes until Eve said, "Ok, why is everyone acting funny. Is there something I should know?"_

_John looked at Michael who nodded and said, "Mom we need to tell you something. You might want to sit down for this."_

_Eve, puzzled, sat down at the kitchen table, and motioned for everyone else to as well. "What's going on John. Is one of you sick? You are scaring me." She said very uneasily._

"_None of us is sick." Michael piped in, as Natalie remained quiet. She thought this was a family matter and was going to keep out of it till John needed her._

_John took a deep breath, reaching for Natalie's hand for support, he said softly, "Mom we know about our sister who you had that was stillborn."_

_Eve froze and looked faint. "How do you know about that? You were to little to remember that." She said painfully. This was a very painful thing for her to talk about even now._

_John let go of her hand and with both hands reached for his mother's hands. "Mom we know this is hard for you to talk about but we have something wonderful to tell you. Your daughter, our sister, didn't die. She lived. She was kidnapped and sold to an illegal adoption ring." _

_Eve looked at John then Michael then back at John, "You know this for sure?" She said hopefully. _

"_Yes," Michael said, "we found out yesterday and we got proof today."_

"_Where is she?" Eve breathed with tears in her eyes. Both John and Michael turned and looked at Willow who sat in her chair silently. "Willow? Willow is my daughter?" Eve cried happily._

_They all nodded and watched as Eve stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Willow and embraced her. Both were crying, tears of happiness for being reunited and sorrow for all the lost time they had missed. They had stayed like that for a while before pulling apart and smiling at each other. They all had stayed long into the night talking and getting to know each other. Eve had wanted them to stay so they could get to know one another but John, Natalie, and Michael had to go back to work, but Willow had stayed. She had stayed for a week with Eve so they could get to know one another._

His cell phone ringing jolted John out of his thoughts. He looked at Natalie and said, "got to take this." She noddedgot up, gave him a little kiss, and went to file some papers.

"McBain."

"John its Bo. We have another murder, down by the docks this time."

John was in Bo's office discussing the latest murder when someone knocked on the door. Bo answered the door and a man John didn't know came in.

"John this is Dr. Steven Haver, Dr. Haver this is John McBain." Bo said.

They shook hands and greeted each other. "Dr. Haver is going to help us on the Music Box Killer case." He said and nodded for Haver to sit down. As they sat discussing the case Haver brought up the notes he had been leaving.

"By the look of these notes he is taunting you into revealing information he thinks you know. What did the last one say again?" Haver asked.

"It was addressed directly to me this time." John said. He read the note to Haver. _McBain, Bring me the water flower, and I will end my game. Give me what I want or this game will continue. _

"It sounds like he thinks you know something that he wants. This could be the way to catch him. Do you have any idea what he means by "the water flower"? Also these music boxes mean something to the killer. They could be a way to figure out what he wants to know. My guess he is stringing you along until he sees fit to clue you in on his game." Haver said appearing to be deep in thought. "I suggest you find him and soon because he is only going to kill more frequently until he finds what he wants."

Bo nodded and said, "I just wish we could figure out why he contacted John personally."

"The killer obviously thinks John knows what he is talking about. John you need to think about this and try to find out what he means by "the water flower" Maybe if you can figure out what it has to do with you then you can get the upper hand."

Bo stood up and shook Haver's hand. "Thank you for the insight."

"No problem I hope it helps." Haver said nodding to John and then left the room nearly knocking down Natalie as she was putting away some files.

"Excuse me!" Natalie said sarcastically, almost falling over.

Haver looked at her and smiled, His eyes looking her over. " Oh I'm sorry. Did I bump into you, dear?" He said in a smooth voice. "Please accept my apology."

Natalie nodded and went into Bo's office. "Hey, Uncle Bo. I have those files you wanted. I am going to lunch now I'll be back in an hour."

John followed her out of the office and grabbed her around the middle. "Hey, baby." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"John we are at work!" Natalie said giggling. "I'm going to Lunch with Willow today, you want to come to?"

"As much as I would love to I can't. I have to catch this killer. It's getting personal now."

"The note was actually addressed to you?" Natalie asked worried. "Will you be home late?"

"Yeah." He said, "This new psychologist thinks that the killer thinks I know some thing called the water flower. I have no idea what it is."

"Lily's are water flowers," Natalie said thinking, "you do know a Lily. Willow's name was Lily. Maybe the killer is saying he knows that you know Willow."

John's eyes grew dark and he took sharp breath, the killer wanted him to bring him Willow? No, that couldn't be what it meant. That didn't make any sense. "I don't know Natalie. How could the killer know about Willow when we just found out? He would have had to have known about her before she even contacted me and Mike."

"Still John maybe you should talk to Willow about it. She might be able to help even if I'm wrong about the note thing." Natalie said. "By the way who was that guy that almost knocked me over?"

"Oh that was Dr. Haver. He is helping us on the MBK case."

"That's Dr. Haver? Jessica has him as a teacher for her psyc 210 class. She thinks he is great. But he kind of gave me the creeps." She said with a small shiver.

"He gave you the creeps, what do you mean?" John asked.

"Well it was his eyes, the way he looked a me," Natalie said, "it reminded me of Mitch Lawrence. The way he was always looking at something in his way like he would just rather kill it off."

"It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him. I thought that there was something a bit off about him too."

"I know I'm probably making too big a deal about it but there is just something not right with him. Thanks for listening to me." She said gratefully, giving John a big hug, and kiss. "Now I have to get to Capricorn to meet Willow. Antonio hired her to get some dirt on RJ that he could use to win the custody battle."

"Really? She find out any thing?" He asked interested.

"I don't know. She is as tight-lipped about her cases as you are. I'm meeting Rex later maybe he will tell me." Natalie said. "I wonder what's going on with them anyway. They have been spending an awful lot of time together this past week."

"Who?" John asked.

"Rex and Willow! They are together all the time and they seem awfully friendly lately. I think that they are dating."

"They have only known each other for a couple of weeks, not to mention Rex works for Willow now." John said, not really liking the idea of Willow dating Rex, even if he was Natalie's brother the guy was bad news. He was going to have to have a talk with his little sister about that.

"So? I knew you for 1 day and knew I wanted to be with you. Sometimes things happen." She said smiling at him. "Ok I really need to go now or I'm going to be late." With that she gathered her coat and purse, giving John a kiss left the station.


	18. Chapter 18

After Natalie left, John went in to tell Bo what Natalie had said about the message left by the killer, and also about what Natalie had said about Haver. John didn't know what it was about Steven Haver but something wasn't right with him. After they had talked they both agreed that Natalie might be right about the note referring to Willow as the water flower. Bo also thought it a good idea to keep an eye on Haver even though Bo himself did not suspect him.

John also wanted to have a talk with Rex about Willow. He needed to make sure that his sister didn't get hurt or in trouble. As much as John loved Natalie he still knew that Rex was trouble. He had tried to talk Willow out of taking on Rex as an employee but she hadn't listened to him, Willow was as stubborn as he was John thought with a smile.

When John had first found out about Willow he had feared he wouldn't know how to be a brother to a sister but in some ways he was finding it a bit easier then he thought and much harder in others. He never had to worry over Michael going out and the kind of people he dated but with Willow he couldn't help it. The thought of her going out with a man left him feeling very protective of her.

He was also still reeling over the fact that that he had a sister at all. He and Michael had talked to their mom about it and she had said that they had just though she got fat and after, when she had thought the baby was dead, it was just too painful to talk about.

"John? Earth to John?" Michael said waving his hand in front of John's face. "Where were you?"

"Just thinking. That's all." John said snapping out of his thoughts.

"What were you thinking about that put such a fierce look on your face?" Michael wanted to know.

"Willow. Natalie said that she thinks Rex and Willow are dating." John said darkly. "She also said that Willow and the Music Box Killer might be connected in some way, or that he wants to use Willow to get to me."

"Why would Natalie think they Willow and the MB killer were connected? And why would the music box killer want to get to you?" Michael asked, then, "Willow is dating Rex! We can't let her date him. He is trouble."

"I don't know but for some reason he is making this personal. The last note was addressed to me personally. Plus he made reference to the water flower and Willow's name used to be Lily. And lilies is are water flowers." John said, pausing then, "I'm gonna talk to Willow about Rex. Maybe they are just friends." Michael nodded at that.

"But how would the killer know Willow's given name was Lily? We just found out," asked Michael.

"I don't know. Maybe he just knows we had a sister cause he looked up birth records. Its possible he doesn't know about Willow being alive and is just trying to rattle or confuse me. But I'm gonna talk to Willow about it tonight. Maybe she can tell us something or maybe she could help us find the guy. She does have a lot of contacts through her business."

Michael nodded and then changed the subject. He didn't like talking about serial killers. This town sure attracted the crazies, he saw a lot of weird things at the hospital. "So, How are you and Natalie doing?"

"We are great. Moving in together was one of the best ideas I have had in a long time." John said with a grin, relieved to talk about something other then the case. "How are you and Marcie?"

"We're taking it slow. I love her but we were apart for a while. Things changed and we need to figure out where we go from there."

"I hope things work out for you," John said truthfully. He thought Mike and Marcie were good together. "Is Marcie writing again?" he asked. Marcie had stopped writing after Hayes, her agent, had copied her book killing a bunch of people and almost killing Natalie, Michael, Rex, and Marcie herself.

That was the case that had brought him back to Lanview and to Natalie. It was in the middle of that case when Hayes ran Natalie off the road and put her in a coma for 3 weeks that John realized how much he loved her. But then Cris came back and Natalie stayed with him until he confessed to killing Tico and being an imposter.

"Actually, yes she is," Michael said, smiling fondly. "She is doing some sort of blog thing."

John was about to say something else but Michael's beeper went off. "That's the hospital I have to go now." Michael said as he rushed from John's office.

_Capricorn_

As Natalie waited for Willow she looked around the room. She could see that RJ had made some changes in the place. It looked like the changes had helped his clientele because the place looked packed. Natalie actually respected RJ. She didn't think he was such a bad guy, just misguided. But she loved Antonio like a brother and thought Jamie belonged with him. She hoped that maybe RJ and Antonio could get along, for Jamie's sake at least.

Natalie was preparing to call Willow and find out where she was when she came over to the table. "Sorry I'm late. I had to talk to Antonio's old lawyer. Someone named Evangeline Williamson. She was not very cooperative; in fact she was down right hostile. All I could get out of her was that someone named Cris gave her a tip about RJ being into illegal shipping." Willow said on a sigh.

"I'm sorry it's probably my fault that she is being like that." Natalie said with a shrug

"Why what did you do?" Willow asked very curious.

"Jessica and I beat the crap out of her and her sister about a month ago." Natalie said with a grin.

Upon hearing that Willow burst out laughing. "I guess you don't need those self defense classes I was going to offer to teach you. I didn't think Jess had it in her to beat someone up." Willow said still laughing.

"So? What's up with you and Rex?" Natalie asked after little while.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked blushing.

"Come on don't give me that. You guys are seeing each other, aren't you?" Natalie said with a grin.

"Yeah I guess we are." Willow replied with a small smile. "Rex is so different from what I thought he was. He is smart, funny, and just really fun to be around. Plus he knows almost everyone in this town that I need to make contact with for the office. I really don't think I could have opened so quickly with out him." Willow said with a slightly dreamy smile.

"Wow, I guess you really like him then." Natalie said, noticing her expression. "Just be careful, my brother has been hurt in the past. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Willow blushed flame red and stammered, "we are just causally dating for right now. I am not ready for anything else yet."

"So how are things going for you and John?" Willow asked changing the subject. "I know things are pretty tense around here with this serial killer on the loose."

"John and I are great," Natalie said with a smile but the smile turned in to a grimace when she said, "but the killer contacted John personally this time. I think John wants to talk to you about it, actually."

"Me? Why?" Willow asked slightly puzzled. So far John hadn't really talked about the case with her much at all. She preferred it that way. She didn't need to here all the grizzly details, they reminded her too much of the past, her past.

"I think I should let him tell you." Natalie said, looking at her watch, "I have to get back to the station why don't you come too so you can talk to John?"

"Ok, I have done all I can here for right now." Willow said nodding to RJ who had just come into view.

As they paid their bill and left the club Willow was deep in thought. Why did John want to talk to her about the music box killer? She wondered. Maybe he wants me to use my contacts to help him find the guy. That was the most likely answer. She was glad to help any way she could. John was her brother after all and she also didn't want anyone else to be hurt. If the killer was, for some unknown reason, making it personal then people John cared about could be hurt.

As they arrived back at the station Natalie stopped Willow in the hall and asked, "Why don't you Jessica and I have drinks at Rodi's tomorrow night? We could use a girls night out."

"I'd love that. I don't know Jessica that well but it would be fun. Maybe you could teach me how to play pool." Willow said with a grin.

"Sure, If you teach me some of those moves you do." Natalie said.

"Deal!" Willow said sticking out her hand. The girls shook on it laughing. Natalie went to Bo's office to let him know she was back and Willow went to john's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." John yelled form inside the office.

Willow went in and looked around. This was the first time she had been in his office. "Hey, John. Natalie said you wanted to talk to me about the MBK case."

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to talk to you about some other stuff too though." John said getting up to give her a brief hug. He motioned for Willow to take a seat and then sat back down himself. "Let's start with whether or not you are dating Rex Balsom." John said sounding very much like an overprotective brother.

"John…" Willow said exasperated. "I just had this conversation with Natalie. Rex and I are causally seeing each other but it's not serious. We have fun together and that's all I can handle right now."

"Rex is bad news," John said, "he is always getting into trouble. Plus he is working for you. I don't think it's a good idea for you to see him at all."

"John!" Willow said firmly. "This is my life and who I see and who I don't see is my choice." Willow paused, "John, I love that you want to be the protective brother but I really don't need it right now. I can handle Rex," she said more gently.

John pursed his lips then nodded. She was her own person but he still wanted to protect her. It was the same with Natalie. He needed to protect the people he loved. Loved? He thought, he hadn't known Willow long enough to love her, but he did. He loved Willow like he loved Michael. He just wanted what was best for her and if Rex made her happy then so me it.

"Ok, Ok I get it. You make your own choices and mistakes. Just let me say one more thing though." Willow nodded and John said, "Be careful around him. He has a reputation for being a ladies man. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be careful John. Like I said I am not ready for anything serious right now. You don't have to worry about me." Willow said. "Now, what else did you want to talk to me about?"

John frowned and looked very intense, "I think that the Music Box killer has targeted you."


	19. Chapter 19

"What!" Willow gasped out. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of this,"John said handing Willow a plastic evidence bag with the latest note in it. "This was found in the hand of the latest victim."

Willow read the note and wondered if her past had come back to haunt her. "I don't understand. Why would you think that this note has anything to do with me?"

"You're the genius you tell me." John said a bit sarcastically, feeling that she was hiding something from him.

Willow looked hurt and handed the note back to him. "I really don't know what this means."

"Lilies are water flowers and your given name just happens to be Lily. It seems to convenient to be a coincidence." John said a little more kindly.

"Supposing what you are saying is true the note says you are supposed to bring me to him. How does that make me a target? If are supposed to bring me to him that means he doesn't want me dead." Willow said grasping at straws.

"Will, we don't know what he wants with you. He has been taunting us from the beginning. For all we know he intends to kill you in front of me to make me suffer." John said patiently.

Willow smiled and said, "Will? You just called me Will."

"Oh, sorry. It just slipped out," he said, a bit confused at the change in subject.

"No, don't apologize. I actually like it." Willow said with a smile. "My parents, I mean my adoptive parents used to call me that."

John smiled and said, "oh."

"Is there anything you aren't telling me?" John asked getting back on to the case.

"John there are things in my past that I simply can't tell you, but I don't think they have anything to do with this case. The killer probably wants to rattle you." Willow replied. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

"Actually there is," John said, "can you find out everything you can on someone for me. The department will pay you."

"John! Are you trying to insult me? You are family. I couldn't possibly take money from you. Who is this person and I will get right on it."

"Dr. Steven Haver." John said with a small smile at her outrage. He liked the fact that family meant so much to her. It was important to him as well. In fact he probably would have reacted the very same way.

As Willow wrote the name down she said, "Isn't Dr. Haver a professor at Lanview University? I think I heard Jessica saying what a wonderful guy he was."

"Yeah he is. Natalie and I think he is a bit off though. I would rather be safe then sorry," John explained.

"How much do you want to know about him?" She asked in a professional tone. "Do you want me to do it quietly or is fast and loud ok?

John smiled at her change in demeanor. He was the same way. Natalie called it his cop mode. "Everything, and quietly. I don't want him to know we are looking into him," he said.

"That might take a few weeks then." Willow said.

"That's ok. Take as long as you need but remember sooner is better." Willow nodded, and went to get up. " I have to go now John. I'll get back to you when I have something."

John stood up as well and walked her to the door. Once they were there he gave her another brief hug and thanked her for helping him out.

"It's ok, you don't have to thank me John. Your are my brother and I love you. I will do anything I can to help." Willow said with a big smile.

John suddenly gave her a hard hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Will." They both stepped back and smiled at each other then Willow turned around walked to Natalie's desk. I've got an appointment now, so I'm gonna go. I'll see you at 6 tomorrow at Rodi's?" She said to Natalie.

"Ok, that sounds great to me. I'll tell Jess what time." Natalie said, then called, "Bye Willow," as she was leaving. Willow turned around and waved at both her and John.

John watched her leave with a smile on his face.

"What's the smile about?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing, we understand each other better now, that's all." John said, gave Natalie a quick kiss, then went back into his office to work on the case.

_The next night_

John was leaving the office when his phone rang; he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Willow.

"Hey, Will. What's up?" He answered.

"Hey, John. is Natalie there with you. She was supposed to meet me and Jessica at 6 and she isn't here yet."

"Did you try the apartment?"

"Yes, there is no answer." Willow said, "and when I call her cell it goes right to voice mail."

"Well it's only quarter after 6 so I wouldn't worry yet. I'll go over to our apartment and see if she is there." John said more then a little worried himself.

As he drove over to the apartment he tried both the apartment phone and her cell. By the time he got there he was extremely worried. He ran into the apartment checking all the rooms calling her name. When he got to the bedroom he almost passed out at what he saw. Natalie was sprawled out on the bed with a red leotard around her neck.


	20. Chapter 20 Smut

"OH GOD NATALIE!" He yelled running over to the bed and a ripping the leotard from around her neck. He cradled her in his arms shaking her gently.

"Natalie you can't leave me. Wake up honey!" John cried, while dialing 911. "Oh, God please be ok Natalie!

"Come on please wake up baby, I love you." Tears running down his face his terror evident in his voice. "Don't leave me, I need you!"

Natalie suddenly opened her eyes and gasped "John!"

John grabbed her up and wrapped his arms around her tightly, whispering "thank God!" over and over. John was shaking in reaction as he held her as if he never would let her go.

Natalie refused to go to the hospital so John insisted Michael look her over. Michael said that Natalie would be fine but said she would have a sore throat for a couple of days. Natalie herself was more angry then anything else. How dare this psycho mess with her and make John worry like that. John hadn't let go of her since she had woken up in his arms as if afraid she would be snatched from his grasp the minute he let her go.

It was after everyone had left that John noticed the note. It had gotten shoved under the bed somehow. John picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of a music box but the music bow was closed. John understood what it meant. It meant that Natalie was supposed to live and that the killer was sending John a message. John still didn't understand why the killer had singled out him to be sending messages to. He hope he could figure it out before someone else died. With that thought in mind John called Bo

"Hello?" Bo answered

"Hey, Bo. Its John."

"Is Natalie ok, has the killer come back?" Bo asked immediately. He had been over to see Natalie but she had sent him away claiming that she was fine and that John would take care of her.

"Natalie is fine, but I found a note left by the killer. I would bring it in but I don't want to leave Natalie alone."

"I'll be right over." Bo replied, already heading for the door. When he got there he took the note and placed it in an evidence bag, talked to John a few minutes then left, saying he would rush it to the lab.

John walked over to the bed where Natalie was sitting, sat down next to her, put his arms around her and simply held her. He held her for a long while then pulled back and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you so much, Natalie. Thank god you are ok." John murmured before pulling her into another embrace, tucking her head under his chin and breathing in her scent.

Natalie snuggled into his arms and shivered as she recalled her attack.

She had been unlocking the door so she could go in and change her clothes for her night out with Willow and Jess when someone slipped something around her neck, choking her. She had struggled but he had been too strong. She had blacked out and when she came too John was leaning over her, shaking her, and pleading with her to wake up. He had tears running down his face and she had launched herself in his arms and held on for dear life.

Natalie leaned out of John's arms and kissed him softly. She needed to feel him against her. She needed to know that she was alive. She just needed to feel. "John," she said kissing him again, "I need you."

"Natalie you were almost killed you need to rest." John said against her lips as she kissed him again with more urgency. John needed to reassure himself that she was ok and alive but struggle to be noble. He wanted her as much as she wanted him but he didn't want to hurt her. "I don't want to hurt you." He said pulling back.

"John, I'm fine. I just have a sore throat." Natalie said kissing him passionately.

John could feel his control slipping and pulled away breathing raggedly, "are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he brought his lips crashing down on hers hungrily. They clung together as the kiss went on and on, both needing to re-affirm their love.

Natalie moaned into John's mouth while her hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt. As she slid the shirt off his shoulders John shrugged it off, never breaking the kiss. As she ran her hands up his arms and on to his chest Natalie shuddered with sensation. She loved the feel of him. She wanted to touch all of him at once.

John shuddered under her hands and groaned softly when Natalie ran her hands over his bare chest. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and dragged it over her head before lowering his head to her breasts and suckling her through the thin fabric of her bra. He ran his hands up and down her sides and hips as Natalie trembled wildly under him. "Natalie" he whispered over and over into her skin. God he loved how she tasted John thought as he kissed her stomach.

Natalie arched up as he kissed his way down to her waist. John removed her bra bringing his hands to her breasts to stroke and tease them. Natalie was on fire for him and she reached for his pants unbuttoning them, pushing them down and off his body. She reached for his throbbing shaft and stroked him till he was moaning and trembling above her.

John took the pleasure of her hands on him as long as he could then, moaning in pleasure he pushed her hands away. He tore at her pants, practically ripping them off her.

Natalie moaned at his impatience and wrapped her legs around his waist as John drove into her. They both shuddered and moaned as the sensations threatened to overload their brains. As John began to move inside her Natalie ran her hands up and down his back leaving faint scratches on him. John quickened his movements and soon they were hurdling into ecstasy.

After they had both calmed down and returned to earth John rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms. They snuggled together wrapped in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep, content to leave all their worried till tomorrow.

John lay on the bed looking down at Natalie who was still sleeping. He and Natalie had the day off so they could sleep as late as they wanted. As he played with her hair he thought about the events of the day before. He had almost lost her and the thought nearly killed him. Now he realized that he couldn't live with out Natalie in his life. Loosing her would literally kill him. John realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Natalie. He wanted to marry her!

The thought scared John to death but the thought of spending the rest of his life with out her was unthinkable. He wanted to wake Natalie up and ask her to marry him but then thought better of it. John wanted to do this right. He would need a ring and a romantic setting for this. The problem was he didn't do romantic very well. He would need help.

John got out of bed gently so he wouldn't wake up Natalie and reached for his sweat pants. Pulling them on he went to get his phone. John called Michael.

"Hello." Michael said into the phone.

"Hey Mike its John."

"Hey John what's up? How is Natalie?" Michael asked sounding a bit worried. He may not have liked Natalie at first but she made is brother very happy.

"She fine, she is still asleep. She is still shook up after last night. Listen I need you to do me a favor. Can you come over here? I need to go out for a couple of hours but I don't want her to be alone."

"Ok. But I have to be at work at 1 this afternoon. Will you be back by then? Maybe you should ask Willow to come by and stay with her. She could defend herself better then I can." Michael said thinking back to their first meeting.

"Well, I need her help too," John said. "I will explain when you get here."

Michael agreed to come over and hung up. He hoped John was ok. He had been out of his mind with worry about Natalie yesterday, when Michael had come over after Natalie had been attacked. He had half-expected John to run away or do something equally as stupid to protect Natalie from himself. John always thought, that when something bad happened to those he loved, it was his fault that he couldn't protect them.

John loved Natalie, a fool could see that, and his usual MO would be to get away from her the moment something happened. It seemed that Natalie was helping break John of those self-destructive habits. Michael smiled at that as he went about getting dressed for the day.

His life was looking better and better. He had Marcie back, John was finally starting to live again, his mother was happy, and he had gotten a new sister whom he adored. Thinking about Willow made him wonder what John needed her help with. Whatever it was must be pretty serious. He hoped it was a good thing whatever it was. Michael looked up to John like a father figure. John had practically raised him after all. And John deserved some real happiness in his life. He hoped Natalie realized just how much she had changed John since they had been together.

Michael stopped his rambling thoughts long enough to find his keys and head to John and Natalie's.

John had called over to Willow's apartment but she hadn't been home so he called her office and had gotten Rex.

"Hello? Summers Investigations." Rex said into the phone hoping this was a juicy case calling.

"Rex? This is John is Willow there?" John said and Rex mentally groaned. John was the last person he wanted to talk to. He figured he would get a serious talk about not dating Willow and he didn't want to hear it. Rex thought that Willow was the most amazing woman he had ever met and he wasn't going to stop seeing her no matter what John said.

"No, she want out for a little while but she should be back soon." He said hoping that he could get off the phone quickly, "How is Natalie doing? Is she Ok?" Rex asked hoping Natalie was ok. When he talked to her last night she had said she was fine but with his big sis he knew she probably wasn't. She hated people worrying about her. He loved Natalie more then anyone else in the world and the thought of someone hurting her made his blood run hot with rage. He had been all set to tear the town apart looking for the killer but Willow had calmed him down.

"Natalie is fine. She is still sleeping right now." John said. He wanted to have a talk with Rex but he didn't want it to be over the phone. John decided to go over as soon as Michael got there and wait for Willow to get back. That way he could have a talk with Rex man to man.


	21. Chapter 21

Michael arrived at John's 20 minutes later and wanted to know what was going on. John looked more excited then Michael had ever seen him and was freaking him out with all his smiles. He was used to John frowning all the time and being moody.

"Ok, What gives? What's going on?" Michael wanted to know.

"Shh! I don't want to wake up Natalie," John said, "I am going to ask her to marry me!"

Michael's mouth dropped open and he gasped. "Your what? That's great!" He said slapping John on the back. "When?"

"Soon," John said, "I want it to be special and I need a ring."

Michael, still in shock at hearing that his brother was going to ask Natalie to marry him, nodded and then asked, "so what do you need Willow's help for?" A little hurt that John didn't need his help besides sitting with Natalie till he got back.

"I need her to help me plan the perfect moment to ask her and to help me pick out the ring." John said realizing that he had hurt his brother's feelings by automatically saying he needed Willow's help with out explaining why. "No offense little brother but you suck at picking out jewelry." John said with a small laugh.

Michael nodded feeling better. "Ok I get it. Have fun," shooing john towards the door. "Get going I don't have all day. By the Way what do I tell Natalie when she wakes up?" He asked knowing Natalie wouldn't be happy that John thought she needed someone to stay with her.

John opened the door, turned around looking at Michael, "I don't know you will think of something," then with a big grin he headed out the door before Michael could respond. "John!" Michael said to the closed door, then under his breath, "I'll get you for this."

John headed over to Willow's office thinking about what he was going to say to Rex. He didn't want Willow to be upset with him but he didn't want Rex to play his usual games with her either. Willow was his sister and he needed to protect her. In a way John wanted to be like Rex. No matter what Rex's faults were he was a great brother to Natalie. John hoped he could be as good of one to Willow. That didn't mean he wanted the guy dating his sister though. John sighed and shook his head, being a big brother to a sister was more complicated then it was with Michael.

When John got there he first looked in Willow's office, seeing she wasn't there yet, he went into Rex's office. Rex was looking through a file and jumped when John walked in. "We need to talk," John said ominously.

Rex sighed, he had know this talk was coming and decided to head John off at the pass. "I care about Willow very much, and I am not going to stop seeing he unless she tells me she doesn't want to see me any more," he stated in a matter of fact voice.

John nodded respecting Rex just a little bit more for standing his ground. "If you hurt my sister I will hurt you," John said, "I have only just found her but I love my sister and if I find out you are using her, or hurt her in any way, you will have to deal with me." John said in his most intimidating voice. "I remember what happened with Jen and I do not want a repeat with my sister."

"What happened with Jen is none of your business," Rex burst out then in a more subdued voice, "You don't have to worry. Willow doesn't like to get drunk all the time and she doesn't just hop into bed after one date. I respect her to much to treat her like that."

John nodded this time and asked, "so where is she?"

"She was feeling at loose ends so she decided to go to the firing range to get in some gun practice. She called a little while ago and said she would be there all morning." Rex told him. "She wanted me to come down too but I told her I didn't need the practice. I'm a crack shot." Rex said with pride.

John rolled his eyes and suppressed a shiver at the thought of Rex running around with a gun. He didn't like it but Rex had a permit to carry a gun John just hoped he never had to use it. He said good bye to Rex and headed to the firing range to find Willow.

_The Firing range_

Willow was deep in thought about a case she was working on as she fired shot after shot into the target. The case she was working on was her own kidnapping. She was getting close to finding out who did it but she was at an impasse right now. The nurses at the hospital couldn't tell her anything and though she had the name of the doctor that delivered her, he couldn't tell her anything because he was dead. Dr. Balsom was his name, and she knew that he was related to Rex and was Roxy's husband but she wanted to find out more before asking them about it.

As she pulled the target back she looked at it. Her grouping wasn't bad but she just couldn't seem to do it consistently. Willow couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong. She was usually good at most things but she wanted to be better at firing her gun. It might save her life one day. Rex had tried to help her but she just couldn't get it right. She was contemplating Rex and their relationship when she heard someone behind her. She just reacted, whirling around, and knocked them to the ground pointing her gun at the person's head.

John let out a surprised grunt as Willow spun around and knocked him flat on his ass. "Ow! What did you do that for, Will?"

"Oh! John, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Willow flushing bright red in embarrassment. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She scolded, helping him up.

"You got to teach me how you did that," John said rubbing his sore bottom, impressed. Looking at her target he said, "not bad."

"Not so good either," Willow said, "I can't figure out what I am doing wrong. I do it exactly like the instructor told me to but I can't seem to hit the target where I want. I am always off by an inch or 2. So how is Natalie? Is she ok? I am really worried about her. I was going to call her a little later. I didn't think she would be up yet. Where is she," Willow asked looking around.

"Natalie is fine, she is home sleeping. She was still shaken up about last night so I asked Michael to come over and stay till I got back. I didn't want her to be alone when she woke up." John said as he clipped a target up and ran it out. Taking out his gun he proceeded to shoot the target with perfect aim as Willow looked on in awe.

"How did you do that? Can you show me? What am I doing wrong? Please you gotta show me how you did that?" Willow said in a rush. "I'll teach you that move if you do," she tried to bribe.

John smiled and nodded. "Sure, it will have to be quick though, I need to do some stuff today." He showed her that her grip had been wrong and had been affecting her aim. He showed her how to hold the gun properly and after about a half an hour of practice she fired perfectly every time.

Willow set down her gun and gave John a big hug. "Thank you, Thank you so much," She said with a smile. "So why did you stop by anyway? It wasn't to help me with my aim."

"Actually I need your help with something," John said, a little embarrassed.

"Sure, with what?" Asked willow as she picked up her things and got ready to leave.

"I need help picking out an engagement ring for Natalie and a little advice on a romantic way to ask her to marry me." John said with a huge smile.

Willow squealed with happiness. "Your gonna ask her to marry you! I am so happy for you! You guys are perfect together." Willow said as she hugged him roughly. "Of course I'll help!"

John grinned at her exuberance. He was finding out that, though when they first met Willow had been shy and quiet, Willow was a bubbly, physical, young woman. She liked to hug a lot and while she wasn't a chatterbox she did talk a fair amount. What puzzled him was the haunted look that came into her eyes sometimes. He knew the look well; he had seen it in the mirror every day for 5 years till Natalie had come into his life.

When John had asked her about it once she had said it was nothing and brushed off his questions. He had told her about Caitlyn and their father hoping she would open up to him if he opened up to her. She did tell him about her parents but he didn't think that was what it was. He wondered if she would ever tell him why she sometimes got that look in her eyes.

Shaking off his gloomy thoughts John focused he attention back on the matter at hand. "I'm not sure what kind of ring Natalie would want," he said as they headed to her car. He had walked over to the firing range because it was very close to home.

"Well lets go see what they got," Willow said as they got in the car. "Natalie isn't a normal girl so a normal ring won't do. How much did you want to spend?"

John shrugged and said, "I hadn't really thought about prices. " Lets just see how it goes," thinking that he would spend as much as he had to make Natalie happy. He couldn't wait to ask her to marry him, though he was a bit nervous he didn't think she would turn him down.

Willow nodded and pulled out of the driveway. On the way to the jewelers they discussed romantic ways for John to pop the question. By the time they had reached the jewelers they had decided that John would prepare a romantic night on the roof of the Angel Square Hotel, as it held special meaning for both of them, and ask her then. They went in to pick out a ring. When they came back out John, who had spent more then he had ever thought he would on a piece of jewelry, had the perfect ring.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Willow asked excitedly on the drive back to John's place.

"Tonight," he said, "I have to set it all up so can you take her out and keep her busy till I'm ready?" At Willow's nod he grinned, "I need to pick up a few things from home then I am going to head over to the hotel." He glanced at his watch quarter after 12. Michael needed to leave soon so John wanted to get there as soon as he could.

When they arrived at the apartment Natalie was up and trying to find out where John had gone. Michael looked visibly relieved when John and Willow walked in. Giving Willow a hug and making plans for dinner later, he quickly left.

"I don't need a babysitter you know." Natalie said a bit irritated. Willow discreetly left the room and went into the kitchen.

"I know you don't," John said, " It was for my piece of mind. You almost died yesterday and I needed to make sure you were ok while I ran some errands. I need to go to work and for my piece of mind Willow is going to keep you company till I'm finished. Then I have something special planed for tonight." He said pleadingly.

Natalie didn't like the idea of being babysat but she could tell that John was afraid something would happen to her. She sighed and nodded,

"Ok, John. If it will make you feel better."

John looked very relieved and went into the bedroom to get a few things. With in minutes he had everything he needed packed in a duffel bag and was headed out the door, but not before giving Natalie a lingering kiss before he left.


	22. Chapter 22

Natalie was puzzled over John's abrupt departure. She wondered what was so important that he had left before she had even got up. When she had woke up alone that morning she had panicked and called out for him. Then Michael had knocked on the door, told her John had something important to do this morning, and asked Michael to stay with her. This had pissed her off even as she was touched by the gesture.

She had tried to pry out what he was doing from Michael but he had been tightlipped. All he had said was that she would like the results of John's errands. Maybe she could get it out of Willow. Probably not but she could try, Natalie thought.

Natalie went into the kitchen where Willow was staring out the window looking incredibly sad, deep in thought. Natalie could have swore she saw a tear sliding down her cheek but before she could be sure Willow turned away and said, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Are you ok?" Natalie asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Why?" Willow answered.

"You looked sad for a moment. And I thought I saw a tear running down your face." Natalie said with her characteristic honesty.

"I was thinking about someone from a long time ago. That's all," Willow replied softly. "So what are we going to do today? I wouldn't mind getting some exercise," Willow asked again.

Natalie thought a minute then said, "Actually I wondered if maybe you could show me some moves that I could use if I ever get attacked again."

"Sure, I'd love to. I was hoping you would ask. After last night I think that we should open up a class for self-defense for the women of this town so everyone can defend themselves against this nutjob." Willow said enthusiastically. Then looked puzzled when Natalie started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Natalie said, "it's just you sounded exactly like John for a second there. I think it's a good idea though. Maybe we could get the college involved. They have several teachers that could teach a class like that." When she thought about the college Natalie automatically thought about Dr. Haver and suppressed a shiver. She still thought there was something weird about him. Jessica raved about him from time to time saying he was so great and all but Natalie still didn't trust him.

"What's the matter?" Willow asked noticing the shiver.

"I was just thinking about Dr. Haver. He still gives me the creeps. Have you found anything on him yet?" Natalie asked.

"I haven't found anything yet, but John asked me to be really discreet about it so it takes longer. I have a feeling that I will find something big when it's over though." Willow said thinking about it. Haver was clean, too clean, when someone was that clean they were usually hiding something. She just had to dig deeper to find the dirt buried under the surface. At that thought she was reminded of a question she wanted to ask Natalie. "Hey Natalie remember when I was telling you about what Antonio's old lawyer said to me. You know about the illegal shipping and someone named Cris?"

Natalie nodded tensing up. She had wondered how Evangeline had figured out Cris was alive. It appeared Cris contacted her, with information he had heard in prison, to help out Antonio. Evangeline had let that slip to Antonio and he had told Carlotta so both knew Cris was alive but Natalie didn't think anyone else knew. She hoped that she didn't have to lie to willow about it but she didn't want Cris to be in danger. Especially since he had just gotten in the witness protection program and was starting a new life.

"Do you know where he is or how I can reach him?"

"No." Natalie said, praying she wouldn't ask anything else.

"Darn. Oh well Guess I'll have to find another way to convince RJ to back off the custody suit." Willow said a bit disappointed. She sensed that Natalie knew something but didn't want to say anything and Willow respected Natalie too much to pry. If she wanted her to know she would tell her.

Natalie and Willow changed their clothes and spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and gossiping while Willow taught Natalie some moves she could use to defend herself. Natalie had just thrown Willow to the ground using a technique Willow had just taught her when Natalie's cell rang. She looked at the Id and smiled, it was John.

"Hey, where are you." Natalie asked with a smile.

"I'm at the angel square hotel. I need you get here as fast as possible?" John said then hung up.

Natalie stared at the phone looking worried and Willow asked what was wrong.

"John is at Roxy's hotel and he needs me there as soon as possible."

"Ok we can take my car. Its fast." Willow said hiding a grin.

Willow drove Natalie over to the hotel dropped her off, telling Natalie to call her if she needed her, then left to meet Michael for dinner.

Natalie rushed inside the hotel and went straight to the desk. "Roxy are ok. John called and told me to come over." Natalie yelled. Roxy came from the back with a grin on her face. She didn't say anything but handed Natalie a note.

N

Come to the roof

J

Natalie looked at it and smiled, she remembered getting a similar note before. She headed to the roof and opened the door. Stunned by what she saw Natalie looked around speechless. It was decorated exactly like the first time they had made love. "Hey," was all she could say.

"Hey," John replied in his low raspy voice. John sat in the middle of the blankets with 2 beers. He reached out a hand giving one to Natalie. She took it and sat down nest to him. She looked at John then at all the stuff he had on the blanket with them. He had strawberries, beers chilling in ice and soft music playing.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked.

"I wanted to have a romantic night with you that's all," John said. "After last night I figured we needed something special."

Natalie smiled and kissed him softly before pulling back and reached for a strawberry. She nibbled the end then fed the rest to John. He in turn fed her one as well.

After they had eaten all the strawberries and finished their beer John told Natalie that he had one more surprise for her.

"Close your eyes," John said watching her to make sure she did.

"Ok, John. I trust you," Natalie said smiling as she closed her eyes. She was loving this. She had a feeling that whatever he was about to do would change her life forever.

John got out the ring he had bought and opened the box. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Natalie opened her eyed and gasped. John was holding one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen. It was a beautiful claddagh ring. It had a ruby heart surrounded but white gold hands and a yellow gold crown with diamond tips. Clearly it was an engagement ring. It glittered as it caught the light. "John, are you..?"

John nodded. " Natalie I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" John asked a bit nervously. He held is breath waiting for her answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"YES!" Natalie said launching her self into his arms, crying in happiness. "Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much John." She said as John slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

_Somewhere across town_

As John and Natalie were celebrating their future across town Evangeline and Dr. Haver were having a celebration of their own.

"Steven, you know how much I hate Natalie, we need to make her suffer." Evangeline said knowing he was in fact the music box killer. She also knew he hated the whole McBain family but didn't know why. He hated Willow the most. Evangeline found that very curious since Willow had just come to town and all, but didn't question it.

In fact it had been Evangeline's plan to strangle Natalie almost to death. She wanted both John and Natalie to suffer because of the way Natalie had beat her up and John had dumped her. She had been disappointed that her Cris threat hadn't done anything to John and Natalie. The stupid bitch had come clean already. When she had told Antonio he hadn't been mad at Natalie either. He had just been glad Cris was alive. Why was it that none of her plans worked out the way she wanted?

"Patience my dear. I have plans for everyone in that little group," Haver said with an evil smirk. It was a boon that he had picked this town. Steven hadn't even known the McBains were there. He had made plans for them almost immediately for them. If all went as he planed he would have what had been taken from him very soon and the whole McBain family would suffer. No, one took what belonged to him! John had kept him from his prey last time and he had had to teach him a lesson. John and his stupid little girlfriend wouldn't stop him this time.

Evangeline was just as obsessed with the McBains as he was. She just had very different reasons. Steven thought she was a stupid little twit but she would come in handy when it was time to make his move. Right now he just wanted to shake them up, scare them. He wanted to prolong their torture. He would have what he wanted. He looked down at the newspaper clippings he had in his hands, they were perfect they would send just the right message, now he only had to think of just the right place to display them.

Evangeline smiled happy at the thought of John and Natalie suffering. It had cost her 2000 dollars to get her teeth fixed! Natalie needed to pay for that! Natalie had everything that she wanted and Evangeline intended to make sure Natalie didn't have it for long. Steven was a brilliant planner and Evangeline knew that if anyone could take down john and Natalie it would be him. She didn't even care that he was murdering other women. As long as he helped her she was happy. Evangeline hoped that after Natalie was dead John would turn to her in his grief. In fact she was counting on it.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning at the station Natalie burst into Bo's office to tell he Uncle Bo about her engagement to John.

"Hi Uncle Bo!" Natalie said happily. She had always thought of Bo as more of a father then an uncle. He had been there for her more then her own father. She wanted to ask him to walk her down the isle at the wedding as well. She hoped he wouldn't say no because her father was his brother.

"Hey, Natalie. How are you feeling? What's got you so happy this morning? It has something to do with John doesn't it? He looked about ready to split his face he was smiling so hard when he came in today." Bo asked, thinking how nice it was to see his niece so happy. He really thought of her more as a daughter then a niece and only wanted her to be safe and happy.

"John asked me to marry him!" Showing Bo her ring she practically danced with glee.

"I take it you said yes," Bo said with a big smile. "The ring is beautiful, but why a claddagh ring?" He asked, he wasn't all that surprised that John popped the question. Seeing him the other night when Natalie had been attack it had been clear just how much John loved Natalie. If Natalie had died Bo thought that maybe John would have too.

It was obvious that Natalie was John's world.

"John wanted something special. He said no ordinary ring would do. Willow helped him pick it out." Natalie said fondly. She was so happy she could burst. She didn't even care that there was a killer loose right now. She just wanted to bask in the moment.

"It was so romantic," Natalie sighed. "John set up the roof exactly like the last time it was when we first got together and had romantic music. He was so shy when he asked me. Like he was scared I would say no! As if I would!" Natalie laughed remembering the wonderful night.

Bo smiled again and mentally applauded John for his thoughtfulness. Natalie deserved the best after all she had been through in the past couple of years. John would make sure she had it from now on. "So have you set a date yet?"

"No, we want to wait till he gets this music box case solved. I want his mind firmly on me and with this case going I know it won't be."

Bo nodded, "that sounds like a plan."

"Actually.. I was hoping that you would give me away. I know the father is supposed to do it but you are more of a father to me then Clint. Please?" Natalie asked.

"Of course I will," Bo said very touched, "how are you going to tell your father though. He isn't going to be happy about it."

"I guess he should have come around more often then. I love him but I don't know him at all. He is just Clint to me. If he wanted to be my father he should have been here and not in London. You on the other hand have been there for me. Before John you were the only one I could trust. I will never forget that." Natalie said choking up a little.

Bo, getting a little choked up himself, pulled Natalie into a big hug and held on tight for a minute before pulling back. "Now get to work!" he said teasingly giving her a gentle push towards the door.

Natalie grinned at him and left the office feeling even better then she had before. On the way to her desk she bumped into someone. "oh sorry," she said with out looking up.

"I just bet you are!" Evangeline snapped at her.

Natalie rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood to be polite her. "I see you got those teeth fixed! How much did that cost ya?" She said a little loudly, getting everyone in the room's attention.

"I don't know what you are talking about! You barely laid a hand on me." Evangeline said, unaware that the entire department had seen the tape. She looked around when a couple of people started laughing. "What was everyone laughing about?" She wondered. Then thought, "let them laugh I will have the last laugh."

"Evangeline, we have a tape of the fight. Everyone in the department has watched it at least once." One of the laughing officers said. As Evangeline turned red, turned around and stomped out everyone else in the room broke out laughing.

John stuck his head out of his office door to see why he heard laughing just in time to see Evangeline stomp out. He breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't wanted to deal with her today anyway. He just wanted to be happy for a while. Natalie was going to marry him! He knew she wanted to tell everyone so they were planing a party tomorrow for all their family and friends. They were going to tell every one then. He was pretty sure Natalie would tell Bo before though. In fact he was sure she had already told him. Natalie wanted Bo to give her away and John thought that was an excellent idea.

Natalie walked into John's office with a huge smile on her face and John smiled back at her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Life is good," John thought unaware that he had spoken out loud.

"Yes it is," Natalie replied. "Very good!" Then she kissed him again and it was a long time before either came up for air. Both unaware that at that very minute there were 2 people plotting to destroy that happiness.

Willow sat with Rex at Carlotta's Diner talking about Willow's kidnapping case. Willow had finally told Rex about Dr. Balsom being the doctor that delivered her. At first he apologized for his fathers actions but she had made him stop. It wasn't his fault and had nothing to do with him. She didn't want him to feel guilty over something his father had done. Rex was currently telling her about why Dr. Balsom had stolen Natalie and for whom.

"He Delivered Natalie and took her away from Viki on orders from Mitch Lawrence." Rex supplied with disgust. He hated the man for what he had done to Natty.

"Who is Mitch Lawrence? Why did he have Natalie kidnapped?" Willow could have found out all this her self but she didn't want to pry into Natalie's life. If she wanted to know something she would rather go right to the source anyway. It made things much easier that way.

Rex scooted closer to Willow and said more quietly, "He was a cult leader that was obsessed with Viki. He raped her and got her pregnant with Jessica but Viki was also pregnant with Natalie at the same time. So Mitch is Jess's father and Clint is Natalie's father. He wanted his child raised as a Buchanan but he didn't care how Natalie was raised."

"You said was. Is he dead now?" Willow asked already hating the guy.

"Yes he is dead. He kidnapped Natalie again and tried to cut out her heart to give to Victor Lord." He said a little angrily. Willow put her hand on his to calm him down and he turned his palm up and intertwined his fingers with hers so that they were holding hands on top of the table.

They looked at each other and smiled a bit shyly. This was the first time Willow had been the one to initiate any kind of physical contact. Willow leaned over and kissed Rex on the mouth softly and he dived into the kiss, deepening it. Carlotta came over with their food and coughed, hearing the noise they both drew back and Willow looked down at their still clasped hands, blushing a fiery shade of red. Rex was grinning like he had just won the lottery when Willow looked at him still red in the face.

Rex sat there grinning like a fool and he didn't care. She had actually kissed him! Not only that, but she kissed him in front of a whole diner full of people. Before, he had been the one to initiate the kisses, and she never let him kiss her in public. Rex couldn't remember a time when it had taken so long to get a girl into bed. He could sense that Willow wasn't ready for that yet. He had had fantasies about it enough times though. And his dreams! All week he had woken up drenched in sweat his pulse racing and the taste of Willows lips still on his. Just the sight of her made him want to smile and set his pulse racing.

Rex knew Willow was attracted to him, but it seemed like she was holding back something every time they were together. Yesterday when he had gone into her office she had been staring at a picture and crying. When he had asked her about it she quickly hid the picture and told him she was fine. After she had left he went to look for the picture to see who it was but she had either hidden it or removed it from the office.

"So what were we talking about?" Willow asked breaking into Rex's thoughts. "Oh yeah you were telling about how Mitch kidnapped Natalie and wanted to cut out her heart. So what happened to him."

"He was murdered. Not that anyone cared." Rex said with a slight smile. Everyone had been relieved when Mitch had been found dead.

As they finished their meal Rex and Willow threw theories back and forth about who was actually behind her kidnapping. Neither thought that Dr. Balsom had done it alone. In fact Willow had a suspicion that the case went a lot deeper then her own kidnapping. She hadn't said anything to John yet but she suspected that Dr. Balsom had been involved in a black market baby selling and adoption ring. She and Rex had just discussed the possibility of it and he agreed that it was possible. They were going to look into all possible members of the cult and try to find out if their theory was true.

When they had finished and left the diner Rex brought up their kiss. He wanted to know what it meant.

"Willow, you kissed me." Rex said softly.

"Rex we have kissed before. What is the big deal?" Willow said. She knew it was a big deal. She just didn't want to get into it. She really liked Rex and he was very patient with her. He thought she was shy but in reality she was afraid, afraid history would repeat it self and she couldn't handle that kind of pain a second time. The first time had nearly killed her.

"Yeah, but this time you kissed me." Rex said hoping that she would say something, anything.

Willow took a deep breath and said very softly, "I know. It just felt right. I really like you Rex." She then leaned in and kissed him a second time, knowing that she was risking a great deal but not caring Willow deepened the kiss moaning softly in Rex's mouth.

Rex thought he was in heaven as he slid his hands through Willow's hair bring her face even closer to his deepening the kiss even further. Lost in the kiss neither of them saw Evangeline and Steven Haver watching them with interest. They didn't see John and Natalie approaching either.


	24. Chapter 24 Smut

John and Natalie were headed for The Diner when John saw a couple in a passionate embrace. He smiled nothing like young love. Then he saw that it was Willow and Rex! "Oh no Rex couldn't kiss his sister like that!" John thought. He headed in their direction before Natalie even knew what he saw.

Natalie spotted Willow and Rex just as John got to them. John looked furious. "Oh, no," Natalie thought as she was running over to them, "this isn't going to be pretty."

Just as she thought that John grabbed Rex's shoulder, spinning him around and punched him in the jaw.

"John! What are you doing?" screamed Willow, shocked at John's behavior, "Stop that!"

"No! John don't," yelled Natalie. By that time Rex had recovered and punched John in the stomach. They continued hitting each other until Willow grabbed Rex and flipped him on to the ground as Natalie did the same to John. Both men looked at their women shocked. John was the first to speak.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked Natalie.

"Willow taught me," She said simply.

Willow had helped Rex up brushing him off and examining his various cuts and bruises to make sure he was ok. As Rex was wiping the blood from his mouth she rounded on John, fire in her eyes.

"What the HELL did you do that for?" She demanded furiously.

"He was groping you! In public! He was obviously trying to seduce you!" John said shooting Rex a venomous glare. "No one takes advantage of my sister!"

"John! He was not trying to seduce me! I kissed him! I started it." Willow said. "Besides I have seen you kiss Natalie like that in public!" She said hotly. "What's the matter with you!

Natalie wisely kept quiet but Rex piped in with, "I would never do anything to hurt Willow I lo.. ah care about her a lot and would never take advantage of her." What the hell did he almost say? Rex thought to himself. He had almost said he loved Willow! No that couldn't be true! He hadn't known her long enough for to love her. Besides she didn't want any strings right now. He thought glumly.

John didn't notice Rex's slip of the tongue but Natalie did and her eyes widened. Did Rex love Willow? Wow she hadn't thought her brother could fall so fast. But then this was Willow. Natalie already loved her as a friend and confidant and John, Michael and Eve already loved her. Why not Rex? Willow was definitely better then Jen whom Rex had mooned over for months and months. But then Natalie never did think Rex really loved her. She thought it had been about sticking it to Riley, Jen's boyfriend.

"That's not the same thing," John defended, "Natalie and I are engaged and in love." He went on unaware that they were being watched.

"Oh and you and Evangeline having sex in a clients basement was all about love?" Rex demanded.

"Shut up!" John said at the same time Natalie said, "Rex you don't need to bring that up!"

"You had sex with that skank in a basement of a client's house and you are lecturing me on kissing Rex?" Willow asked incredulously. "I will kiss whoever I want, whenever I want. Hell, if I want to have sex in the bathroom with Rex it's none of your damn business, John! Your are my brother not my keeper. I have been taking care of my self since my parents were killed I don't intend on taking orders now!" She yelled. Then she grabbed Rex's hand and dragged him away with John looking on in shock.

"Boy you really blew that one, John" Natalie said calmly. She was still reeling over the fact that Rex had almost said he was in love with Willow. She and Rex needed to have a talk soon. "Did it ever occur to you that Rex might really care about Willow?"

"That have known each other all of 2 weeks how could he have serious feelings for her that quickly?" John asked puzzled and shocked at his own behavior. He had never been like this when he had caught Mikey with a girl. He sighed having a sister was so much more complicated then a brother. When he saw Rex and Willow kissing he had lost it. He just reacted. This was his little sister and she had to be protected. That thought had been the only thing in his mind.

"John," Natalie said patiently, "when we met how long did it take you to realize that you cared for me?"

"That's different." John said.

"Why?"

"Because she is my sister!" He said loudly.

"John, if she weren't your sister would you have been so upset about it?" Natalie asked trying to make him understand that though she was his sister she was her own person and could take care of herself.

"No, I guess not." He said, starting to feel foolish.

"I think you need to apologize to Willow and Rex and let them work out their own lives." Natalie said gently.

John nodded, "I will..Tomorrow, Right now I'm hungry. Lets go to Rodi's instead. I don't think I want to go into the Diner right now." Natalie took his hand and they headed for Rodi's.

The next night at Lanfair Natalie and John were greeting their guests. They had decided to have the party at Lanfair because it was so big. Vicki had been delighted that they were getting married and wanted to share their news there.

Natalie stood next to John as all their friends and family looked on. The Manning's, Vega's, Buchanan's, Balsom's and most of the police department that wasn't on duty where there. Marcie was there as well. Natalie took John's hand in hers and took a deep breath. As she opened her mouth John took over.

"I asked Natalie to marry me and she has agreed. We're getting MARRIED!" He said loudly and enthusiastically.

The room erupted in cheers as everyone came forward to congratulate the happy couple. Antonio slapped John on the back and shook his hand. Bo smiled and hugged Natalie and slapped John on the back. Willow also hugged Natalie and John, pausing to whisper in his ear, "Be happy John. You deserve it!" John grinned and nodded giving her an extra squeeze Whispering back at her, "thanks. I really am sorry about yesterday." Willow nodded and said, "I understand. And I forgive you. Just don't do anything like that again with out finding out what's going on."

After everyone had gave their good wishes and congratulations everyone had got down to partying. After a couple of hours everyone started filtering out again congratulating Natalie and John till everyone had left.

Natalie hugged Vicki as she and John were preparing to leave. Thanking Vicki for having the party for them and for everything she had done for them.

When they got back to their apartment Natalie want into the bedroom to get undressed. John came up behind her, pulled her against him, and kissed the back of her neck. "Ummmm.." Natalie murmured with a smile. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him full on the mouth.

John slid his hands in to her hair and pulled her closer urging her to open her mouth deepening the kiss. god he loved the feel of Natalie's hair he thought, sliding his tongue into her mouth to dual with hers.

As Natalie enjoyed the kiss she slid her hands down his back to he butt giving him a squeeze. John moaned when he felt her hands on his butt and pushed his hips into hers letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Natalie felt his pulsing arousal against her stomach and groaned into his mouth. Moving her hand around to his waist and then to his hardness she cupped him. Stroking her hand up and down him through his pants Natalie smiled against his lips when he broke the kiss and moaned loudly.

John reached for her shirt and pulled it up and off her before trailing his lips down he neck to the valley between her breasts. Sliding his hands down her sides to her waist then bringing them up to cup her breasts. He backed Natalie to the bed. Her legs hit the bed, she went down, and he followed taking her mouth in a frenzied kiss as their passion mounted.

Natalie's hands fumbled with his zipper before drawing it downward and pushing his slacks and boxers down his body. As he kicked them off Natalie trailed her lips down John's neck to his chest. John moaned, reaching for her pants practically ripping them off her, and she giggled.

After they were both naked John kissed his way down to Natalie's moist center and put his mouth on her. Natalie arched into his mouth and moaned. "John!" He smiled up at her and parted he folds with his fingers and licked her. Natalie jumped and fisted her hands in John's hair. "you taste so good," John rasped against her making Natalie moan again. He flicked his tongue against her until she was writhing against his mouth. John could tell she was about to climax and he thrust his tongue into her throbbing center and she shattered above him with a harsh cry.

As Natalie got lost in the exquisite pleasure that John had unleashed in her John moved up her body and positioned himself above her. Natalie looked into his eyes as he thrust into her. He moaned at the feel of her walls pulsing around him in the aftermath of her first climax. John pulled back and thrust into her again and again. He knew he couldn't last much longer so he reached down and rubbed her clit and she shuddered beneath him in climax John followed right after.

As they lay there panting John rolled off her and pulled her close hugging her to him. "I love you Natalie!" He said kissing her softly.

"I love you too John," Natalie said deepening the kiss.

They were getting lost in each other again when John's cell phone rang. "Damn." John muttered reaching for the phone.

"McBain!" he growled into the phone.

"John, its Bo I need you to come down to the station. Its important."


	25. Chapter 25

After John and Natalie had made it to the station, Natalie went too because John didn't want to leave her alone. Bo had ushered John into his office to go over some new information in the MBK case. Natalie was worried that something very serious had happened.

John sat in a chair across from Bo. Bo slid an envelope over to John.

"This came for you. There's no return address so we don't know who sent it but we think it's from the killer." Bo said grimly.

John opened the envelope and inside was a folded newspaper and a cheap looking engagement ring. John looked confused until he opened the Newspaper article and swore.

"Son of a Bitch!" John yelled turning pale. His hand trembled as he looked at the paper. It was a picture of him and Caitlyn after they had been gunned down in their own home. John stood up and started pacing.

"Why is this guy here? Why now?" John wondered then turned to Bo and stated, "this is the son of a bitch that killed Caitlyn. I thought we got the guy but we didn't." He continued to pace as Bo took the paper from John and looked at it. Bo looked at the ring as well.

"Does the ring mean anything to you?" Bo asked.

"No, unless he sent it to tell me he knows Natalie and I are engaged. NATALIE! What am I gonna do about Natalie. He is going to go after her again! Oh god this is all my fault," John went on starting to panic.

Natalie popped her head into the room. "did you call for me?"

"No," John said, "but come in anyway there is something we need to tell you."

Natalie came in looking very nervous. She knew something really bad had happened and that it had shaken John up really bad. She walked up to John and took his hands into hers. "Tell me, John."

John took a calming breath and started to speak. "The killer sent another message to me, "he paused for a minute then said very softly, "he wanted me to know that he is the one who killed Caitlyn."

"Oh, John! I'm so sorry," Natalie said hugging him tightly. "You will get this guy, I know you will," she said confidently. She looked up into his face and saw that there was more. "What else was there, I can tell there's more."

John smiled slightly and said, "you know mw so well. Yes there was more. He also sent this," showing her the ring, "we think it means that he is going to go after you again."

Natalie looked at Bo who had been silent up till now. He nodded and said, "I agree with John these killers don't like to loose and he probably has plans to attack you again."

"So what do we do now?" Natalie asked.

"First we have to get you protection for when ever you aren't here or with John," Bo said.

"But…" Natalie stammered, really not liking the idea.

"No arguing Natalie. I want you safe! There is a killer on the loose and he is after you, you need to be protected at all times."

"What about Willow she has been mentioned by the killer too. If I have to have guard dogs so does she!" Natalie said. If they were going to inconvenience her like this she didn't want to be the only one. She smiled at the thought of Willow's response to having bodyguards following her around all the time.

John thought it over and nodded. That made sense. But how was he going to convince Willow? "Your right. We need to call her down here too."

John took out his phone and called Willow's number.

"Hi John, what's up?" Willow answered.

"Hey Will, how did you know it was me?" John wondered.

"Caller Id silly. So? What's up. I was actually just about to call you. Got some info on Haver," Willow told him.

"Really? Good! You can come down to the station and tell me in person. I have something to talk with you about when you get here," John said.

"You can't just tell me on the phone?"

"No, I need you to come down here." He replied vaguely.

Willow sighed and said, "ok I'll be right down," then hung up the phone.

John hung up and looked at Bo and said, "It's gonna take some fast talking to convince her to have bodyguards. She also has something on Haver, so maybe we can find out what his deal is."

Bo nodded and the three of them talked about the killer till Willow got there.

Willow knocked on Bo's office door and waited. She knew something serious must have happened for John to be calling her down to the station to talk about it. Maybe he got another note with her name on it or something. She sighed and went into the office when she heard Bo call to come in.

"So what's going on?" She asked, looking from Bo to John then to Natalie.

"The killer contacted John again, he sent another message," Bo said.

"What message? Was it about me again?" Willow asked a bit nervously. It wasn't fun to be noticed by a psycho. She knew from previous experience.

"No, this time it wasn't about you. It was about John and Natalie." Bo said recognizing the fear on her face. Willow might be tough but she had a healthy fear of serial killers just like anyone else. Bo really like Willow, she was a lot like John. She kept her feelings and thoughts close to the vest. She was a great PI too. She had actually helped the LVPD in cracking a drug ring and hadn't even charged them. She told Bo that he was practically family because he was Natalie's uncle and Natalie was going to be her sister-in-law.

"Ok, So why did I need to come down then?" Willow asked curiously.

"Because this guy is the one who killed Caitlyn. He is going after everyone who means something to me and he mentioned you in previous messages." John got out, anger at the killer making it hard for him to speak. He had thought they caught the guy that had killed Caitlyn and the fact that they hadn't was eating him up inside. Once again because of him the people he loved were in danger.

"It's not your fault, John." Natalie said to him, knowing that he was blaming him self for putting them in danger. "This guy is crazy nothing he does is your fault."

"She's right John. You know as well as I do that these killers have to have a target. He could have picked any number of people." Bo agreed.

John shook his head and said, "but if I hadn't taunted him this would not be happening."

"That's not true and you know it." Willow stated. "If it hadn't been you it would have been someone else. And someone else might not be able to handle it as well. Heck others have taunted this guy and he hasn't gone after them. It's not about that. I think it's something deeper something that's not even about you. Or else why is he killing other people besides ones you care about. You didn't even know most of the victims."

John nodded, but still didn't really believe it. He just wanted it all to end so he and Natalie could have a happy life. It did make him feel a little better that no one blamed him though.

"So why am I here? Just to tell me all that?" Willow asked aware that the last time she asked John hadn't really answered the question. Probably figuring that she wouldn't react well to what he had to say.

"I want you to get bodyguards so you will be protected 24/7." John said expecting her to refuse adamantly. He wasn't disappointed.

"What? No way! I can take care of myself! I don't need some over priced over muscled goons following me around!" Willow exclaimed. "Have you forgotten that I am a black belt? I can take any guy that tries to get to me."

"Willow," Bo said, "we really need you to listen. There is a killer on the loose and he has mentioned both you and Natalie. He may not attack you up close he may just shoot you. You need people looking out for you."

"But what about my business? I can't run my agency with guys following me around." Willow asked grasping at straws, knowing that she would probably loose this argument.

"Think about Rex, Willow. He could run things till we catch this guy and he would probably feel a lot better if he knew you were safe." John said knowing that this would most likely convince her. He had watched them together and realized that Willow cared a great deal for Rex even if she wouldn't admit it. He recognized the signs. He had been the same way with Natalie not so long ago.

"Ok," Willow sighed. She knew they wouldn't let up till she agreed. And she knew Rex would feel a lot better if she had protection. "Is Natalie having guards too?"

"Yes," Bo said, "it was her idea that you have them too."

Willow shot a look at Natalie and grinned for the first time since hearing the news. "Didn't want to be alone in your misery, huh?"

Natalie laughed and said, "hey if I have to put up with it so do you," relieved that she wasn't mad at her.

"So what exactly was in this message that convinced you that this is the same killer?"

John showed Willow the article and said, "his way of telling me he did it."

Willow nodded then asked, "so how does this connect to Natalie though?"

John took out the ring and handed it to her. "We think that this is a threat to Natalie. He knows we are engaged so he sent the ring."

Willow turned the ring over to get a better look at it and gasped.


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone in the room looked at her. She had turned pasty white and was trembling. John reached touched her shoulder, "are you all right?"

At his touch Willow jumped up, dropping the ring as if it were on fire, and just stared at it lying on the floor. She started to shake violently just staring at the ring.

"Will?" John asked softly.

"Willow? What's the matter?" Natalie chimed in.

Willow just stared at the ring slowly backing up till she hit the wall. When she reached the wall she slid down it till she was sitting on the floor, still staring at the ring.

Oh god she thought this can't be happening. She had thought that part of her life was over. As she stared at the ring, everything that she had went through during that time in her life came rushing up to the surface of her mind, the fear, the pain, the rage, but most of all the guilt. She had caused this.

Bo walked over to her effectively blocking her view of the ring, took both of her shoulders in his hands, and gave her a little shake. "Willow!" He said loudly and was rewarded when she looked at him.

John watched the emotions run across her face. Terror, anguish, pain, rage, and guilt all swept her face until her face closed up and he couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Don't touch me!" Willow said to Bo in a cold voice that John had never heard her use before. She stood up, still shaking. "The music box! Show me the music box." Willow choked out. Confused John took one out from behind Bo's desk. She reached out a hand as if to touch it then jerked it back to her side. She looked back to John and said very softly, "this was never about you."

"What? What are you talking about?" John asked as he put the music box back, worried about Willow. He had never seen that look in her eyes before. She looked like she might break.

Her expression changed to one of such profound guilt and sorrow, that John flinched.

Willow was mumbling under her breath, "I'm sorry Darren, so sorry, god I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. All my fault, so sorry."

"Willow, your not making any sense." Bo said backing away from her slightly.

"It's not about you." She said again. "It was never about you. Caitlyn, you getting shot, Natalie's attack all the other people that were killed. It wasn't about you. It was never about you." Willow said again.

Natalie looked on in silence. She knew there was nothing she could do. Willow had to say what ever she had to say in her own time.

Willow went silent, lost in a past so painful that she couldn't contain the emotions that engulfed her. She was shaking with the force of them all.

"The killer didn't go after Caitlyn because you taunted him. He didn't go after Natalie because he wanted to send you a message. All those women he killed weren't about you." Willow said in a low voice, still talking to John.

"How do you know that?" Bo asked beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

He didn't understand what was going on but he knew it had just gotten much, much worse.

"Because it was about me!" Willow yelled. "Because it was about me," she said again in a more controlled voice. Too controlled John thought. He could see that she was battling some inner force to keep her emotions in check.

John went to touch her arm, hoping to calm her down and she jumped back. "No!" She said again, reaching for the door handle, "Don't touch me. It's my fault, everything that has happened, all people that have died. It's my fault. I caused all this. People died because of me, because of what I did. John was shot and Caitlyn died because of me. You were strangled, Natalie, because of me."

"Why do you think it's about you?" Natalie asked, speaking for everyone in the room. Natalie motioned for John and Bo to back away from Willow. Hoping she would stay and not run out like it looked she was planing to do.

Willow looked at Natalie for a moment then straight into John's eyes, her eyes were as hard and as cold as ice, and said, "because the last time I saw that ring was when my boyfriend was proposing to me, right before someone shot me in the back and slit Darren's throat, 6 and a half years ago." With that she yanked open the door, she ran out of the room, out of the station, jumped in her car, and took off.

John, Natalie, and Bo looked at each other in shock. "Oh my god," Natalie said. John just looked at Natalie and nodded. He didn't know what the hell had just happened but he knew he had to find Willow.

"We need to find her," John said.

Bo nodded, he didn't know what was going on but he could recognize that look in her eyes, it was a look of cold fury. Wherever Willow was going they needed to find her before she did something she would regret.

It was several hours later and they still couldn't find Willow. She wasn't answering her cell phone and she hadn't gone home or to the office. John had called Rex to see if he had seen or heard from Willow. He hadn't but said he would ask around to see if anyone else knew where she might have gone. John hadn't told Rex exactly what was going on, frankly he didn't know himself, but he did tell him that Willow was very upset and apparently had some personal connection to the killer. John paced his office waiting to hear back from someone, anyone who might have seen where Willow went.

He kept going over what she had said in his head as he tried to make sense of it all. Natalie and Bo tried to look up any information on a GSW victim and stabbing but since they didn't know what town or even state that it happened in they didn't have any luck. John knew even if they had known where it happened they still couldn't find out any information because Willow was underage at the time. When they couldn't find anything Natalie began calling everyone who had any contact at all with Willow to find out if they had seen her.

He needed to find Willow, he knew exactly how she was feeling right now because he had been there. He still didn't understand how any of this was her fault. Willow would have to tell them, if they could find her.

Still deep in thought, John was startled when his phone rang. Not bothering to look at the ID he answered it.

"Willow?"

"No not Willow, or should I say Lily." Said a man's voice on the other end.

"Who is this, how did you get this number?" John demanded. He also wondered why he kept referring to Willow as Lily. Everyone knew that she had already changed it legally to Willow McBain.

"I see you got my message. Did you like your present? I trust you showed it to our little sister," the man said, with an evil chuckle.

"You! I'll kill you. You bastard! Why are you doing this? What do you want?" John yelled into the phone.

"Why?" Snarled the voice, "Ask Willow why! She might even tell you, but I doubt she will get the chance."

"I'll find you, you son of a bitch. And when I do you will be sorry you were even born." John snarled right back at him.

The voice on the other end laughed. "You will never catch me, Johnny boy. I'm too smart for the likes of you." He said hanging up, still laughing.

John, enraged, dropped the phone on the floor and smashed it with his foot. He stormed into Bo's office and said, "He just contacted me."

"Who?" Bo asked.

"The killer!" John said as Bo sat straight up in his chair giving John his full attention. "He wanted to know if I liked my present and if I showed Willow. When I asked him why he was doing this he told me to ask Willow."

Bo looked very worried, "How did he get your number? Do you think he will call again?"

"I don't know how he got my number but he can't call again. I smashed my phone." John said a little sheepishly. "I do know we need to find Willow before he does. He is extremely angry at her. Whenever he said her name he snarled it. I don't think he wants to kill her right away, he wants to suffer first!" He said urgently.

"We have everyone looking for her. We will find her, John" Bo said, hoping that was the case. Both John and Natalie were almost frantic with worry about her. That bombshell she dropped on them all earlier really shook them up. Rex was also extremely upset, he had called numerous times to find out if they had heard anything. Bo had actually thought he would come down to the station but Rex had said he needed to go to the office and track her down from there.

"I found her!" Rex said, bursting in with out knocking.

"Where is she?" Natalie asked, coming in the room as well.

"She is at a cemetery in upstate New York!" Rex said a piece of paper with the address on it. Rex turned to leave then looked at Natalie and John, "You guys coming?"

Both Natalie and John nodded and followed Rex out. As they were walking to John's car John pulled Rex aside and said, " Rex.. I really am sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I'm still learning how to handle having a sister. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I can tell you really care about Willow and I will try to stay out of it from now on."

"Wow, bet that was hard to say." Rex said with a slight smile.

"You have no idea," said John as they got into the car, "now lets go find her before that psycho does."


	27. Chapter 27

The first thing Willow did when she left the station was buy a untraceable cell phone and place a call.

"Hello?" The woman on the other end answered.

"He is not dead. He is back! You need to move right now. Take her and go. Call me in a month. Don't contact me until then. No, don't say anything just go. You know what to do. The money is all there for you. Just go." Willow said into the phone then hung up dropped the phone onto the ground and smashed it. No one must be able to trace that call.

After making the call Willow gassed up her car and left Lanview there was somewhere she had to go. She had to go talk to Darren.

Willow drove back to New York and to the cemetery that she had not been able to face years ago. She drove in silence for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was only a couple of hours. As she neared the cemetery Willow's stomach tightened in dread. She hadn't been able to face coming here. Hopefully now she could handle it. There was something she needed to do. To say.

Willow had pulled into the cemetery and gotten out of the car looking for Darren's grave. A quick search revealed its location and soon Willow was standing in front of a head stone marked Darren James 1978-1999. As Willow stared at the stone tears streamed down her face.

Thoughts of her beloved Darren swirled in her head and she was transported back in time. Their first meeting, their first date, kiss, the first time they made love. "God Darren. How did we end up here? I didn't know what I was doing when I made that choice. I'm so sorry. Its my fault your dead!"

Willow stood there talking to Darren's headstone as the tears dripped off her face. "I wish I had done things differently. But I didn't know. I thought that he was dead. I stabbed him in the chest. How could he survive that? I should have checked I should have made sure. God I'm So SORRY." Willow yelled into the air before breaking down completely.

Willow started sobbing and dropped down on her knees beside the headstone. She cried for all that she had lost. She cried for Darren's life which had been cut so short. Most of all she cried because it was because of what she had done that Darren was in this grave.

She cried for what seemed like hours, cried bitter tears of sorrow and loss, till she had cried out all her tears. She cried until she felt empty inside. And still she sat looking at Darren's headstone. Soon a different emotion began to fill her. One that cried out for vengeance. She had to find out who this guy was. He had to pay!

Willow pulled out her knife that she always wore in her boot and brought it to her other hand. With a slashing motion Willow sliced a thin line on her palm and held it over Darren's grave, letting the blood fall.

"I will find out who did this, I will make them pay!" Willow vowed in a grim voice filled with determination and violent fury. She watch in morbid satisfaction as the blood dripped onto the ground. "I SWEAR TO GOD, HE WILL PAY!" Willow vowed again.

That's how John found her. He had told Natalie and Rex to wait in the car for a minute so he could talk to Willow alone. John had walked up quietly behind her as she was sitting there holding her hand over the grave, blood flowing freely from her palm.

At first he hadn't know what she was doing and then he had heard her vow and the tone in which she had said it. He knew she meant every word. John also knew he couldn't let her fulfill it. It would destroy her. He loved her too much for that.

He searched his mind for something to say to her, nothing came to mind. Probably because he knew there wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better. When Caitlyn had died he had felt like a part of himself had died as well. Knowing it had been his fault had led him to shut himself off from the world for 5 years. Until Natalie. He didn't want that for Willow.

"Hello John." Willow said in a flat voice.

John jumped. He hadn't realized she knew he was there.

"How are you Will?" He asked gently, not wanting to push.

"How do you think? I just found out that I caused the man I loved to get his throat slashed. How would you be?" Willow asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" John said sounding hurt.

Willow sighed, "No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rex asked gently as he and Natalie walked into view.

Both John and Willow started. They hadn't heard them come up. Rex looked at Willow and gasped when he saw her bleeding hand. Kneeling next to her he took her hand in his. "What happened? Were you attacked? Are you ok?"

Willow looked at John unsure if he knew what she had done and said. He didn't look like he knew so she said, "Nothing I just snagged it on a branch," putting the knife back in her boot swiftly, undetected by anyone but John. She smiled slightly at the concern in Rex's voice.

Natalie ran back to the car and then came back with a first aid kit to bandage up Willow's hand. When she saw the cut she sent a questioning look to John. This wasn't a branch snag, this was a knife wound. Natalie had seen enough of them living in Atlantic City to know the difference. John nodded slightly and mouthed "I'll tell you later."

"So do you want to talk about it? It helps, I know from experience." Natalie said as she finished tending Willow's cut hand.

Willow looked from Rex, who was silently holding her hand, to Natalie and John, who were kneeling beside her. She looked at the grave again and again at John and sighed.

"Ok, but we will have to do it in Lanview at the station."

"Why?" John asked softly.

"Because I am only going to say it once so everyone who needs to know will have to be there." Willow said sadly. "Mikey and Mom will have to meet us there. They need to here it too. Natalie you and Rex need to be there too. I also might need a lawyer." With that she stood up.

Willow stood up with determination only to have everything go black and her knees buckle. The ground came rushing up to meet her. Before she could reach the ground both John and Rex rushed to catch her. Rex got there first and swung her up in his arms and carried her to John's car. John and Natalie followed close on his heels.

As Rex sat her in the passenger seat of John's car Willow started to come too. "Wha..? What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." Rex said gently.

She looked at him with a faint smile, "did you catch me?"

"Of course I did. I'll always catch you?" Rex answered fondly, looking at her tenderly, lovingly.

Willow looked around and asked, "But why?.. I never faint."

John answered this time, "You've been through a lot Will, this is too much for anyone to handle. Let me take you home. Rex and Natalie will take your car back," wanting to talk to her alone. There were some things they needed to clear up.

Willow sighed again looking defeated, "Ok." Then handed Rex the keys.

Willow was silent as John started the car and they drove off. Deep in thought about what she was going to say. She wondered if she should tell them everything, if she could even. That part of her life was extremely painful to talk about which was why she only wanted to do it once.

After about 30 minutes of silence John finally spoke.

"Will, I saw what happened at the grave. I heard what you said." John said gently, but firmly. "I know you want to go after this guy but you need to let the police handle it."

"The police!" Willow snorted, "No offense but the police haven't done anything to help so far. I don't have much faith in them now." She looked at John with a hard expression, "I will find this guy and when I do I will kill him!" she said suppressed rage in her voice."

"Willow you can't go around threatening to kill people in front of me." John said with a slight smile despite the seriousness of the conversation. "You have to let us handle it, whether you trust the cops or not."

Realizing she had hurt his feelings again, "I know you are a good cop John, but you have just as much of a stake in this as I do. Can you be objective knowing this guy shot you, killed Caitlyn, and strangled Natalie?" She asked, then stated, "You want this guys blood just as much as I do!"

"You don't have to do this, Will. We will find him and he will pay." John said, but a part of him knew she was right. He did want to kill the guy. He wanted to wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze till there wasn't a breath left in the scumbag's body. But he had to follow the law, he couldn't go around killing killers as much as he would like to.

Willow nodded like she agreed but kept silent. No matter what John said she was going to find this guy and when she did she was going to kill him. He had done too much to her and those she loved. If she didn't deal with him she would regret it the rest of her life. She also knew if she did get him she would probably spend the rest of her life in prison. She had to distance her self from everyone, that way they wouldn't be so hurt when she was gone.

In the other car Natalie and Rex were having a conversation of their own. "So, How are things with you and John?" Rex asked casually. Though what he really wanted to talk about was if Willow had mentioned him to her or John. He also wanted to know exactly why Willow had been obviously crying at that cemetery. John hadn't told him much when he had called looking for Willow.

"John and I are great. But that's not what you want to talk about is it? Come on Rex I know you. Just ask what you want." Natalie said with a small smile. Rex was digging for information, she knew it and he knew it.

"Ok, fine. Just what the hell is going on? Why was Willow in the middle of a cemetery and Why was she crying. Willow never cries. Who is Darren James?" Rex wanted to know.

"I don't know much Rex." Natalie said. She really didn't want to be the one to tell Rex that Willow had been in love with Darren James and probably still was.

"So tell me what you." Rex demanded sensing Natalie didn't want to tell him. "Nat, I think I am falling in love with her. I need to know." He said softly.

Natalie nodded like she had already known that, and indeed she had she could tell the signs, then sighed, Rex was her brother and she didn't want him to be hurt by what she said but she had to tell him.

"Ok, Rex. What I know is the killer sent a engagement ring to John. John thought it was to warn him that the killer knew we were engaged and that he was going to come after me," she said pausing to look at Rex. The next part would be harder.

Rex nodded. That made sense. He motioned for her to go on, and said, "I'm following so far."

"John called me in and told me about it and convinced me to get body guards and then called Willow to come down to convince her to get bodyguards as well. She came down and everything was going fine, John actually convinced her, then John told her about the ring and explained what he thought it meant." Looking over at Rex to see if he was still following her, Natalie shivered thinking about the rest of what happened. Willow had really scared her. Vicki, John, and Willow were the strongest people she knew and it was freaky to see Willow react that way.

"Go on," Rex urged after Natalie was silent for a minute.

"When John actually show her the ring willow freaked out and started saying that everything that the killer had done, shooting John and Caitlyn and strangling me was all her fault. She told John to show her of the music boxes and when she saw it she was convinced everything was her fault. Kept telling John not to touch her and mumbling that she was sorry. She said because of what she did people died."

"What did she do?" he asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say." Natalie said worriedly. She wondered that her self. "Willow will have to tell us when we get to Lanview."

"But I still don't understand why the ring would set her off like that." Rex said confused. "Did she say?"

"She said she had seen the ring 6 and ½ years ago. When Darren proposed to her. She said Darren's throat was cut and she was shot in the back." Natalie explained to a stunned and horrified Rex reaching out to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oh my GOD," Rex burst out shaking off her hand to run it through his hair in an agitated manor, "no wonder she is so scared to get into a relationship. What do I do? How can I help her?"

"I don't think there is anything you can do but be there for her when she needs you. I know she cares a lot about you but she has to heal before she can move forward with her life. Frankly I'm concerned with what else she has to tell us. If it is any where near as bad as I think it will be she will need all the support she can get." Natalie said in a concerned voice.

Rex nodded, but was quiet. He would do anything he could to help her get through all this. Both Natalie and Rex were quiet the rest of the way back to Lanview.


	28. Chapter 28

John had called both Eve and Michael before leaving the cemetery to tell them to meet them at the station. Both Eve and Michael were there when they arrived, Bo had filled them in on what he knew. The minute Willow got out of the car Eve engulfed her in a tight hug, tears in her eyes she whispered to Willow, "I'm sorry baby, its gonna be ok. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Mom" Willow said calling Eve mom for the first time. Eve smiled through her tears when she heard it. John and Michael heard it too and smiled at each other. Willow was finally feeling like she was part of the family. As Eve let her go Michael hugged her too. He squeezed her tight and said, "what ever happened we will get through it together."

Natalie and Rex pulled up as Michael was letting Willow go. Rex came up and simple took Willow's uninjured hand in his. He thought at first she would pull away from him but she simply gripped his hand tightly saying nothing. Eve saw this and smiled. Willow had found her self a keeper she thought.

"Let's get this over with," Willow said taking a step toward the stations front door. "I think I might need a lawyer. I'm not sure though."

"We can have Hugh listen in as well if you want. He is the ADA he could tell you if you need a lawyer." John said and Michael grimaced. He didn't like Hugh.

Willow nodded in agreement, dreading what was gonna happen next. She was going to talk about the very things she had spent 6 and ½ years trying to forget.

With that agreement the group headed into the station and into Bo's office where they waited for Hugh to get there. Willow didn't want to begin with out him. After about 10 minutes of everyone sitting uncomfortable silence Hugh came in and asked why he was there.

"Because I am the reason there is a music box killer" Willow said grimly. "If you want to tape this go ahead. I don't think I can do this more then once."

Hugh suggested they move to a conference room where there was more room since there were 8 people in the room. As they settled in the conference room Willow took a seat at the head of the table, Rex sat to her left holding her hand while John sat on her right. The others sat around the edge while Hugh set up the recorder.

"Please don't interrupt, this is going to be hard enough as it is." Willow asked everyone before she started. When they all nodded she took a deep breath and began to speak. She stared at her hands, not wanting to look into anyone's face.

"It started when I was 14. I wanted to sing. I loved singing. I was good, at least I thought so. My foster parents wouldn't let me. Even though I had graduated high school they didn't want me to leave the home. They wanted the check." Willow said in a flat voice. "I left the to go find a job singing. I may have been 14 but I looked 18 and I had a diploma so I was able to find work. I started working in a club called Paradise Island in a town called Frankville in Ohio just out side of Cleveland. Things were good for about 2 months. I had friends, a best friend her name was Jeanna Henders, We moved in together soon after I started working at the club. I had a place to stay and money to spend I was happy."

"After about 2 months the letters came." Reaching into her purse Willow withdrew a bunch of folded letters and placed them on the table. "I threw out the first 10 or so but they kept coming. One every day. At first they seemed harmless, telling me how much the person loved me, how good they thought I was. Then they started to get possessive, weird even. Telling me I belonged to the him, I figured it was a guy anyway. That's when I called the cops." Willow snorted and then said, "a lot of help they were, all they kept telling me was that unless there was some threat made they couldn't do anything. This went on for 3 months before the guy actually contacted me by something other then the letters."

"He called me at the club. Told me I was his, that I had better stop talking to other guys. He said he would punish me if I didn't listen. Of course I called the cops. There was anything they could do. He didn't out right threaten me nor could they trace the call. They told me not to worry that he was just some weirdo looking to scare people. He certainly scared me. I was living in fear. For the first time in my life I actually had control and then it was suddenly gone. I didn't want to let the bastard win." Willow said with a note of determined pride as she relived the memory.

"So I kept living my life, I sang, I hung out with my friends, I flirted with guys. They still didn't know I was 14, The only one who knew was Jeanna. I had managed to convince everyone that I was 18. Until our apartment was broken into. Jeanna was home. He raped her and took my journal and some of my clothes and my music boxes. I had a collection, he has them now. Well now you have some too." Willow said indicating the music box sitting on the table at the far end of the room, pain in her voice when she told them about Jeanna's rape. "That's how I know it's the same guy."

"I was so afraid. I knew I couldn't keep up the act anymore. So I came clean to the police. They refused to believe anything I had to say after." Willow continued with remembered anger and bitterness. "They called me a pathological liar and just left. They didn't even care that the guy had raped someone. A psycho was stalking me and had raped someone and they just left us to deal with it ourselves!"

John kept silent but he understood now why she didn't put much faith in the police. He didn't think he would have much faith in them either if it had been him in her shoes. Listening to her tell her story, he marveled at how she had handled it. He didn't think anyone could go through so much so young and still end up to be such good person. He also knew she probably blamed herself for her friends rape. He knew how it felt to blame yourself for things you couldn't control.

"He kept calling and leaving messages for me. He left dead roses on my door, always white. They used to be my favorite, I can't even look at them now." She said sadly. " He started to call my other friends asking them where I was, telling them that he was watching me. Eventually they stopped hanging out with me. Every one but Jeanna. Jeanna was only 17 but we were best friends. She stuck by me when no one else would. And it got her raped. It was my fault. If I had just done something anything it wouldn't have happened." The words pouring out of her as she relived all the guilt that she felt.

"She didn't blame me though. She still wanted to be my friend. 2 weeks later she found out she was pregnant by that monster. I don't know how but he found out. A week after she found out she was pregnant Jeanna received a letter from my stalker saying that he was going to take her baby and kill her so that he and I could raise it together. We didn't know what to do. We were so scared. I had saved up some money by then and she had some too. So we just ran."

"We took off and headed for New York, figuring we could get lost in the city. It worked, for months we didn't hear anything from him. We thought we were free." Willow shook her head. "How young and naïve we were. For 6 months we lived in warehouses and ate from dumpsters hoping that we could finally have a chance to have a life. I found a job at a strip joint in Brooklyn waiting tables. It paid good and I was desperate." She said ashamed. She hadn't wanted anyone to know about that part of her past. "I convinced them to hire me, they didn't even care that I wasn't old enough."

"Jeanna and I found a apartment and she started going to the doctor for checkups. She wanted to keep the baby no matter how it came into existence. Everything was going well until 2 months later." Willows voice shook and she was trembling.

"We can stop now for a break if you need to." Hugh said. He was horrified that someone so young had to go through so much. He ached for the terrified young girl she must have been. He could hear terror and helplessness she must have felt, it echoed in her voice as she relayed the story.

"No, I need to get it out. I'm almost done." Willow said finally, getting herself back under control. She looked around the room at all the faces. Their reactions ranged from stunned sorrow on Bo's face to black rage on Rex's face and Eve and Michael looked like they were about to cry. She took a breath and began again this time making eye contact.

"2 Months after we got the apartment I came home to find the door wide open and Jeanna missing. I ran for the phone to call the police but someone hit me from behind and knocked me out I was tied to a wall. My stalker came into the room and I recognized him. He had come to hear me sing almost very night the second month I worked at the club. I spit in his face and he beat me till I passed out."

"When I came to I begged him to tell me where Jeanna was. He cut me loose from the wall and dragged me into a dirty little room. He had her tied to a bed." Willow choked out. "It looked like he had injected her with something. She began to go into labor about 10 minutes after I got in the room." As willow talked she relived those moments in her mind. She had been so scared then. She remembered how Jeanna had looked, so scared and in so much pain.

"He wouldn't take her to the hospital. She was bleeding. There was so much blood. Too much blood. I knew she was going to die, so did she. She begged me to take care of her baby. As she pushed out her child her daughter, she begged me to take care of her. ME. What did I know about kids? But I promised her." Willow said, sadness and despair in her voice and shook her head and clenched her hands together.

"Jeanna died a little while later. She didn't even get to name her. I named her. I named her Isis because she had to be a little goddess to survive what she had. He acted like we were a family and he called Isis our daughter." Willow choked out, her voice cracking with suppressed emotion, tears streaming down her face. "I played up to him and pretended to do what he wanted hoping he would let his guard down."

"He always was looking at me and telling me how beautiful I was. He kept touching me, like I was his possession but he never raped me. 2 weeks went by, but one day he was looking at me and I knew, I just knew. He was going to rape me." As Willow shuddered with the memory Eve stood up and went to her, taking her hand and murmured that it was ok, she was ok now.

"He grabbed me and threw me on the bed. I rolled off the bed and on to the floor then half-ran, half-crawled towards the door but he caught me. He flipped me on my back and tore off my shirt. I was hitting him and screaming. I reached for something, anything to hit him with. That's when I grabbed the fire poker. I hit him with it and he dropped like a stone." Willow sobbed tears running in a stead stream down her face. "I hit him and there was blood everywhere. He looked dead."

John pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. "Its all right, You did what you had to do." He said in a soothing voice. He was confused when she shoved him away.

"No! You don't understand. After I hit him I rolled him over to check his pulse and he was still ALIVE. I was so angry, I wanted him to be dead! I was so angry, I stabbed him in the chest with the poker!" She said in a hard voice.

"I left him bleeding on the floor, he was still alive and I left him there to die. I wanted him dead. Jeanna was dead so he should be too!" Willow explained fury and hate warring for control in her voice. "I just wish he had died that day!"

"I grabbed Isis and his keys and took his car! I left him there to die! Why didn't he die?" Willow asked, her eyes showing her anger and fear.

"I thought he was dead. I really thought he was dead." Willow said.   
So I took Isis to a friend, I knew she would take care of her. I couldn't take care of a baby. I loved her too much to do that to her. I planed to go to college and get my degree. Then I would make money so I could take care of Isis," she explained.

"That's what I did. When I turned 16 I went to college. I also enrolled in martial arts. I wanted to be able to protect my self. I didn't want to be helpless ever again," she went on in a her voice flat again.

"I'm smart. I've always been smart so I triple majored. I got a full academic scholarship, including room and board and spending money." She said with out a trace of conceit. "I wanted to help people solve crimes and I also wanted to make money so I decided to major in Forensic Science, Criminal Psychology and Business Management. I originally planed to only work criminal cases in my business but they don't pay that wall so I branched out, but anyway that's where I met Darren. He was in my chemistry class. We started hanging out and eventually fell in love."

Rex winced at the word love but continued to hold her hand gently. He could deal with the fact that she had loved someone else. He just hoped she could move on. He hoped she would move on with him. He wanted with Willow what Natalie had with John.

"I never told Darren what happened in my past and he accepted that I just couldn't talk about it. We had been seriously dating for about 3 months when he proposed to me. I said yes and but as he went to put the ring on my finger I felt a sharp pain in my back and then I passed out. When I came to I was in the hospital. They told me that Darren was dead. That someone slit his throat." Willow said brokenly.

"The police said it was probably a robbery since all my money and jewelry was gone. Darren had been robbed as well. I was heart broken but I still had Isis to take care of so I finished college and started my business. When I finished, Isis was happy where she was so I left her where she was. I visited her often, I was Aunt Willow. The rest you know."

Finally done Willow felt wrung out, emotionally drained. She sagged back in the chair while everyone else sat in stunned, horrified silence.


	29. Chapter 29

John looked at Willow stunned. He had been expecting bad but he had not been expecting this bad. He knew now what Willow had never talked about he past before. He just wished he could take all the pain away for her. He thought about how she reacted to the ring in the first place. Clearly she still was in love with this Darren. John knew from experience that nothing he could do would help much. The only think that would erase that pain was love. Like Natalie's love had eased his pain over the loss of Caitlyn.

Natalie also was shocked at what Willow had just revealed. To think Willow had gone through so much at such a young age. Natalie realized that they had more in common then she had originally thought. Which reminded her of something.

"Willow what happened to Isis. Where is she, is she safe?" Natalie asked, Everyone else leaned forward to wanting to hear her answer.

Willow thought about the question for a minute. She was deciding on how much to tell. Ultimately she had to protect Isis and revealing her location could put her or them in danger so she decided to be vague.

"She is safe but I can't tell you where she is. It is safer that way. I'm sorry but I just can't tell you." Willow said tiredly. "I wanted a lawyer her to tell me whether I did something illegal when I took her and also when I stabbed my stalker." Looking at Hugh warily she asked, "Did I?"

Michael jumped in to say, "of course not! You did what you had to do in self defense. No way should you be in trouble for that!"

Willow smiled at Michael's quick defense of her. She always wondered what having brothers would be like and now that she knew she really liked it a lot. But she also knew that she HAD committed a crime. She had stabbed a unconscious man and she wasn't sorry that she had. She was only sorry that he had lived.

"We are here for you Willow. We will find you the best lawyer in the state honey." Eve said, "well Hugh does she need a lawyer?"

Hugh thought it over, before smiling and saying, "Willow you know you shouldn't have stabbed him. But thankfully the statue of limitations is past for that crime. Besides which we wouldn't press charges any way. The DA's office isn't going to charge you with anything."

Everyone else in the room cheered. Happy to have this over with and emotionally exhausted Willow asked, "can I leave now? I want to go home."

John nodded but said, "You are coming home with Natalie and I. I don't want you to be alone. The killer is still out there."

"John, I appreciate the concern but I can take care of my self. Besides you will be just down the hall. That's why we got apartments in the same building." Willow said touched by his concern.

"I know but I don't want you to be alone." John said worried about what she might do. Her blood oath still in his head. He was afraid she would go out looking for the killer.

"I will stay with her," Rex spoke up hoping she wouldn't turn him down. He wanted to help any way he could, even if it was just staying with her to keep her company.

"Yeah, Rex can stay with me." Willow said, and Rex wanted to cheer.

John didn't like that thought of Rex staying with his little sister but if that was the only way she would agree to have someone stay with her he would just have to endure. But if Rex touched one hair on her head…… he mused to himself.

"Ok, if that's the way you want it." John said on a sigh.

Willow got up to leave and Rex did the same. They were almost out the door when John called Rex back. Willow told him she would meet him at her car.

"Take care of her." John said.

"I will," Rex replied seriously.

Neither Willow or Rex said much on the ride home. Willow stared out the window reliving the past. She knew she was going to have nightmares tonight. She always did when she thought of the past.

They got to Willow's apartment and Rex asked, "You sure you don't want to stay with John and Natalie?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm tired I'm going to get ready for bed now." Willow said as she headed for her bathroom. Turning around when she got to the door, "The bed in the other room is comfortable, Feel free to use anything you want around here." She paused a minute then said softly, "thanks for staying with me Rex."

Rex smiled and said, "Anytime sweetheart."

As Willow took a shower and went to bed. Rex settled into the guest bedroom. He had just settled into a restless sleep when he heard Willow scream. Rex jumped off the bed and ran to Willows room , his gun in hand. She was thrashing in bed, obviously having a nightmare.

"Willow, Willow! Wake up!" He said loudly and she woke up with a muffled scream. "shhh, its ok baby, it was just a dream," he whispered in her ear as Rex he pulled her into his arms and held her close till she calmed down and her trembling stopped.

Willow pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. "Thanks Rex."

Rex got up to leave but Willow caught his hand. "Stay with me? Please." She pleaded. "I need you to stay."

He nodded and slid under the covers hugging her close. Closing his eyes as she snuggled into him. "I'm so cold Rex, I'm so cold." Willow murmured into his chest snuggling deeper. Rex held her tightly and they fell asleep in each others arms. There were no more bad dreams for Willow that night.

In the next month there were 2 more murders. John was increasingly frustrated with the case. He was pondering what to do about the killer when Willow called him. He was worried about her. She had become withdrawn around him and Natalie since telling him everything that had happened in her past. He knew she still wanted to go after the killer and when he did find out who it was he wasn't going to tell her until the killer was locked up.

"Hi, Will" John said into his phone.

"John, I just remembered that I never told you what I found out about Haver." Willow said, though that was only part of the reason she was calling.

John smiled, he had wanted to ask her about Haver for the past 2 weeks but didn't want to push her about anything.

"Ok what have you got?" John asked, hoping it was something he could use.

"Actually could I come down there to tell you, I kinda need a favor as well." She said.

"Sure, what is the favor?" He asked, hoping that this meant that she would be less withdrawn with him.

"I need to look at your file on Mitch Lawrence. I have been doing some research into my kidnapping and his name came up. Rex mentioned that there was a fairly complete file on him at the station." Willow explained.

John thought a minute. He didn't see what harm it could do the man was dead after all. "Ok, but you can't take it out of the station."

"Oh, Thanks John! You're the best! I'm on my way down right now."

Willow headed to the station after hanging up with John. She was in a happy mood lately. She and Rex were getting closer. Willow actually thought she had fallen in love with him. She was scared but had decided to take the risk.

Rex had kinda yelled at her for keeping John and Natalie at arms length the other day. He had said that she was taking the easy way out, and upon thinking about it she decided he was right. And if there was one thing Willow Summers…, No Willow McBain, jeeze she was still getting used to that new last name, didn't do was take the easy way out. She had decided to apologize and try to make amends.

As for Rex he was actually spending the nights at her apartment but they hadn't actually made love yet. Willow had decided that tonight was the night. She wanted him so much and Rex had been more then patient with her, but she could tell that he wanted to be with her. She was a little nervous though. The only person she had ever been with was Darren. Willow firmly believed in waiting till she was in love before having sex. Now that she had admitted she was in love with Rex she wanted it all with him. She wanted what John had with Natalie.

Since Rex practically spent every night at her place Willow was contemplating asking him to move in with her. She didn't know if it was too soon for him though. Guys were different then girls and to Willow they were still a mystery. She could disable an attacker in less then a second but when it came to figuring out what men were thinking she was totally clueless. She grinned to her self some genius she was.

She was still thinking about Rex when she walked into John's office.

"Hey Will," he said smiling. "You got here quick."

"Yup. I wanted to get this done. I have something I want to do tonight." Willow said with a happy smile. "I actually wanted to apologize to you and Natalie for the way I have been acting this past month."

John was speechless. He had hoped she would come around but this was better then he though. "Its ok Will. You have been through a lot and its only natural that you would be a little freaked out." John finally got out.

"No its not ok, I took the cowards way out and I never want to be a coward. I am really sorry I treated you so badly and I hope you can forgive me." Willow said.

"Of course I forgive you Will. Lets not talk about it again. Ok? So tell me what have you got on Haver?" John asked.

"Well I found out.." Willow started but was interrupted by John's desk phone.

"Hang on one sec, Will," John said after talking on the phone a minute. Handing her Mitch's file he said, "This may take a little while. Why don't you go out to Natalie's desk and look that over till I'm finished."

Willow nodded took the file and went to sit in the chair next to Natalie's desk. She sat the file down on the desk when she saw Natalie was at her desk. Maybe now was the time to ask her advice on what to do about Rex.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, Nat." Willow said.

"Hi, Willow." Natalie replied, "What are you doing down here today?"

"Here to see John actually. I needed a favor. And I wanted to apologize to him. And you. For treating you badly lately. I really am sorry. Rex made me realize that keeping everyone at arms length only made the killer win." Willow explained.

Natalie smiled and nodded. "I accept your apology. You say Rex made you realize? How is it going between you two?"

"Actually I need your advise about that." Willow said a bit shyly. She wasn't one to really talk about her love life but she didn't know what else to do. She was so confused.

"What's the matter," Natalie asked. She knew Rex was frustrated that he and Willow hadn't yet 'slept' together though he was spending nights at Willow's apartment. He had admitted that he was indeed in love with Willow and respected her enough not to push, but Natalie could tell he was impatient to take their relationship to the next level.

"Well, I'm not sure how much Rex has already told you," Willow started blushing, her cheeks turning bright red, "but we haven't slept together yet. I can tell he wants to I just haven't been ready yet. I don't believe in having sex with some one unless I am in love with them."

"So you aren't in love with Rex?" Natalie asked gently, hoping that Willow would contradict her.

"No! I mean Yes! I am in love with Rex. I just realized it the other day." Willow stammered out.

"So what's the problem?" Natalie asked with a smile.

"Well.. I decided that I want to.. umm.. you know. With Rex. I just don't know how to tell him that I'm ready. And that I'm in love with him. Is it too early to tell him that?" Willow went on, a bit embarrassed to be talking to Rex's sister about this. She would have went to Jess but she was having problems of her own. Jess had been a good friend to Willow this past month. She had offered Jess a job and Jess had taken it. It turned out that Jessica Buchanan was a pretty good PI. Must have been all that sleuthing she did at The Sun.

Natalie was grinning, she was very happy for her brother. He would be on cloud nine tomorrow she thought to her self.

"I think Rex would love to hear how you fee about him." Natalie said, then, "About the other, why not show him you are ready?"

Willow nodded, liking that idea. She wasn't real good with words she was more of a take action type of girl. "How do I go about doing that?"

"Well.. you could buy some sexy lingerie and great him with chilled champagne and strawberries." Natalie said with a grin.

"Would Rex like that? I don't want to be too forward." Willow asked.

"I think Rex would love that." Natalie said confidently.

"I'll think about it." Willow said with a smile. She would definitely think about it! She just hoped she didn't chicken out. "Thanks for the advise Nat."

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Natalie asked sensing that there was something more on Willow's mind.

"Actually there was one other thing." Willow said. "Though it will be moot if tonight doesn't go as I hope."

"What?"

"Well.. If Rex feels the same about me I wanted to ask him to move in with me," Willow said. "He spends practically every night at my place anyway," she rushed in to say.

Natalie was so happy for her brother at that minute, and for Willow. Rex would definitely have a great night. "I think Rex will love the idea. But I don't think John will like it very much." Natalie said laughing.

Willow laughed too. She knew perfectly well John wouldn't like the idea. In fact he would hate it. While John had gotten used to the idea of her and Rex dating he would slip in from time to time that he wished she would date someone else. He never pushed it though. Michael was actually starting to warm up to Rex. Of course that could be due to the fact that Rex and Marcie were friends.

"John will just have to get over it cause I love Rex and want to have a life with him. Actually do you think you could make me a copy of this Nat? I want to start preparing for tonight right away." Willow said to Natalie holding out the file John had given her.

Natalie looked unsure for a minute but Willow looked at her pleadingly and said "Please?" Natalie nodded and copied the file for her. Willow left to prepare for her night with Rex totally forgetting that she wanted to tell John the information that she had on Steven Haver.

John came out of his office a few minutes later. Looking around for Willow he turned to Natalie and said, "where did Willow go?"

Natalie just smiled and said, "she had something very important to take care of. If all goes as planed, who knows, maybe we will have a double wedding."

John looked confused for a minute, then, "You don't mean..?"

"Yup, your little sister and my little brother are in love." Natalie said happy that her life was good for the moment. With a killer on the loose that could all change quickly. For now she just wanted to enjoy the happiness while it lasted.

John sighed, he had wanted to find out what was up with Haver. Oh well one more day wouldn't hurt. He looked at Natalie and realized that with all that was going on around them they really hadn't had a whole lot of time to spend together. It was about lunch time so he decided to ask her to lunch.

"Want to go to lunch now? We haven't gotten a chance for any time together alone lately. I miss you." John said sweetly.

"I'd love to have lunch with you John. I miss you too. I know everything has been crazy lately hasn't it. With Willow and Rex and this Music Box killer life has been nuts around here. How about we get lunch and play some pool at Rodi's." She said naming her favorite place to eat in town, knowing that John couldn't resist their burgers or trying to beat her at pool.

"Your on babe," John said jokingly. He went back to his office to get his coat as Natalie shut down her computer and got her coat and purse.

Then they left the station to go to Rodi's. When they got there Natalie groaned. Evangeline was there. It looked like she was having lunch with Dr. Haver. Great Natalie didn't really want to get into it with her today.

"Oh, great. Look who's here." Natalie whispered to John.

John looked over and mentally groaned. He had been doing a good job of avoiding Evangeline since Natalie had beat her up, despite her attempts to contact him. She called him all the time, so much so that he had changed his phone number and blocked her calls.

"Lets just ignore them, order our food and play some pool." John suggested. He would do anything to just enjoy his time with Natalie.

Natalie nodded and they went to order their food. After they had ordered Natalie went to the pool table and racked up the balls. Looking over at John she smirked and asked, "You want to break?"

John nodded, knowing if she broke he wouldn't get a chance to play. He broke and 2 balls landed in the pockets. John glanced at Natalie smiling.

"Lucky shot," she said coming up behind him leaning into him as he prepared to make his next shot. She whispered in his ear just as he was making his shot. He missed. This went on the whole game. When Natalie 'accidentally' touched his butt to keep him from making the winning shot John jumped and missed by a mile.

"No fair," John complained with a smile. Turning around he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

Mac called to them that their order was ready and they broke apart. Natalie found a table while John got their food. Sitting against the wall side by side they began eating their meal. Talking softly and frequently touching each other, they had a great lunch date, unaware they were watched the whole time by Evangeline and Steven Haver.

Across the room

Evangeline watched couple playing pool and seethed. That was supposed to be her out with John. Not playing pool of course, but she was supposed to be with him. Natalie seduced him away from her. John really wanted to be with her but Natalie took him away, pretending to be needy, to love him. John was a fool and when she got him back she would make him make it up to her.

"Just look at them," Evangeline said pointing to Natalie and John. "This is a public place, have they no decency?" She complained to Steven.

Haver looked over at them and was also disgusted, but not for the same reasons as Evangeline. He had been trying to get to Natalie for the past month but she was always guarded or with someone else. He knew that Willow would do anything for her friends and family so his plan was to kidnap Natalie and force Willow to tell him where his daughter was. Haver knew he wouldn't let Willow go once he got her again. She was his. She would have to be punished for stabbing him.

Haver smiled as he thought about her punishment. He had it all planned. Like he had before John McBain got in the way the first time. He had punished John for that though. Caitlyn had been killed and John had suffered. If it hadn't been for John Haver would have caught Willow 6 years ago. John McBain had gotten too close and he had to go into hiding. But not before taking out McBain's woman, Haver though with a smirk. The fool had no clue that hit was him. He was 'helping' the police department and none was the wiser. Haver laughed to himself.

"Don't worry my dear. They will get what's coming to them." Haver assured her. "If only I could get Natalie alone. See what you can do about it." He said to Evangeline. She was such a annoying little strumpet but she satisfied his sexual urges and if she could get Natalie alone the annoyance would be worth it.

"I'll see what I can do." Evangeline purred touching his hand. Haver had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Did she actually think that was sexy? He had seen monkeys look sexier then that. He sighed and got up to leave.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow unless you can get her alone before that." Haver said leaving Rodi's. Also leaving Evangeline with the bill.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Willow sat in her office thinking about the night before. Every thing had gone as planned. She and Rex had made love. It was the best night of her life, she thought with a smile. Rex had been shocked, shocked and very excited, when she had opened the door in nothing but a negligee and a glass of bubbly. He had also said yes when she had asked him to move in with her. Life didn't get much better then this.

She shook off her thoughts and decided to get back to work. She was working on her kidnapping case, making notes to her self on a legal pad. As she sifted through the files on her desk she noticed the Mitch Lawrence file she had put there yesterday. She had forgotten all about it. Opening it up she started reading. Making notes to her self. As she neared the end of the file she came upon a photograph. She looked at it shocked. She knew this guy!

"Rex!" She called into the other office. "Rex, come here a minute!" She called again.

"What? What's the matter Honey?" Rex asked concerned. Willow was looking at a file like she had seen a ghost.

"Who is this guy, Is this Mitch Lawrence?" She asked, shaken.

Rex looked at the picture and nodded. "That's Mitch Lawrence. Do you recognize him or something?"

Willow's face hardened into a mask of hate and rage. She wrote down what she was thinking on her notepad to make sense of it all and the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. Her parents murder, John's (and hers) fathers apparent robbery murder, why her stalker knew her so well and how he know her real name, Haver, the cult and finally the black market baby ring. It all fell into place. She knew who the killer was, she also knew why she didn't recognize him before!

"Yes, I recognize him. He is the man who murdered my parents in front of me when I was 5 years old!" Willow said in a cold hard voice. "I need to go right now."

"Where are you going?" Rex asked. He had never seen her in such a mood. It was almost like she was planing on doing something. Something she would regret.

"I have a errand to run," Willow said in a lethal voice as she reached into her desk and took out her knife and slid it into her boot. She also put her hair up securing it with a special hair clip. She had some errands to run all right. Willow thought to her self. "I have to take care of some unfinished business." She said as she left the room, leaving behind her note pad.

Rex looked at the notes on the pad. They didn't make any sense to him. It was in German . He remembered her voice when she said she had 'unfinished business' and was very worried so he called John. If anyone would understand what all this meant it would be him.

"John," Rex said into the phone as soon as John picked up, "get over here right away. I think Willow is in trouble."

"What are you talking about Rex?" John said impatiently. Rex sounded funny and John really wasn't in the mood for guessing games. Natalie was out and she had ditched her body guards.

"Just get over here," Rex said and hung up.

John sighed leaving a message for Natalie he headed over to Willow's office. this better be good. he thought. At the very least he would get an the info on Haver that he had been waiting for.

When John got there Rex was in Willow's office looking over a legal pad. He looked like he was about to be sick. Then John saw the Mitch Lawrence file on the desk and got angry.

"What's this doing here? Did you take this from the station Rex?" John demanded.

Rex looked at him like he was nuts. "No John I didn't steal that file from the station. Actually Natalie copied it for Willow yesterday."

"I have actually been meaning to talk to you about Willow. I noticed you moving your stuff in her apartment this morning. Are you 2 living together now?" John asked sounding like a disapproving father.

Rex sighed exasperated, "Yes! We are living together, and guess what we are sleeping together too! Really! Can we focus here?"

"Willow saw that file and Mitch's picture and looked like someone shot her dog. I asked her what was up and she told me that Mitch is the one who killed her adoptive parents!" Rex said in a rush. "She started writing like mad on this legal pad then said she had unfinished business to do! She looked like she wanted to kill someone and she took her knife when she left! John, I'm afraid she is gonna do something she will regret!"

"Well, What do the notes say?" John asked worried now.

"I don't know they are in German." Rex said silently cursing the fact that Willow knew so many languages.

"Damn it," John said.

Then Rex had an idea. "I got it. We scan it on the computer then down load a translator and translate it." Rex said and John nodded.

That took a half an hour, by the time it was finished both John and Rex were very anxious to read the notes. John took the first look. As he read them he got increasingly alarmed. When he got to the last entry he exclaimed, "Son of a Bitch!"

Rex looked where John was looking and said, "Oh my God!"

As John looked at Willow's notes he wished he had seen them sooner. Willow was on a mission to kill, to avenge all the wrong done to her and her family. No. Wait on second thought He wanted to join her. Looking at these notes everything became clear to him.

John grabbed his phone and called Bo. "Bo, We got a problem."

"What's the matter John?" Bo asked.

"Willow knows who the MB killer is and is going after him. She has proof. She's gonna kill him." John said in a rush.

"Slow down John. Tell me everything." Bo said calmly though everything in him was saying just tell me who it is. But Bo wanted to get the whole story.

"Haver is the Music box killer and Willow has gone after him! According to her notes Willow found out that he was in Mitch's cult and that Mitch sold her to the Summers'. My father found out and Mitch had him killed. Her parents found out and Mitch killed them personally. Haver stalked her and after she stabbed him had plastic surgery. That's why she didn't recognize him. He killed Caitlyn and shot me, I'm unclear on why right now, and the information he wants is the location of his daughter. Isis!" John explained in a rush, seething with Rage with this new information.

"oh my god" Bo said. "We have to find Haver! I'll put out a APB on him right now. You need to find Willow before she does something stupid. Whatever she is planing I doubt it will include Haver living through it."

"Rex and I are going over to Haver's office. He is probably there." John told Bo before hinging up. He and Rex headed for the door at a run. Everything was going down and it was going down fast.

Across town at Steven Haver's office Willow walked into Steven Haver's office. He looked up and smiled. He knew she didn't recognize him. He stood up and held out his hand. "Good morning Miss McBain. How may I help you this morning?" He said in his most pleasant voice.

Haver was extremely surprised when Willow attacked him and slammed him against a wall. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" she snarled. "You killed Jeanna! You stalked me and killed Jeanna, then you killed Darren."

Haver smiled even though he was against the wall with Willow's arm on his throat. "so you figured it out. Took you long enough. I thought you were supposed to be a genius."

"You bastard," she swore punching him in the face. "You killed Darren!" She raged at him, whipping her knife out she pressed it to his throat ready to slit him from ear to ear. "Why? Why did you kill all those girls, Why did you kill Caitlyn and shoot John?" When he didn't answer she shoved him up against the wall harder, cutting him a little with the knife, rage giving her added strength. "Why?"

John and Rex stopped outside the door of Haver's office and listened. John heard Willows shouted questions but he didn't dare go in yet. He Motioned for Rex to stay there and be quiet. They needed to wait till he admitted something before he could arrest him. John slowly opened the door to the office and saw Haver up against the wall with Willow's knife poised on his throat.

John immediately called Bo. "Bo," he whispered, " Haver's at his office. Get down here right now, Willow has a knife at his throat and looks ready to kill him!"

"Why are you whispering?" Bo asked as he began shouting orders to his men.

"I'm right outside Haver's office. I don't want Haver to hear me." John explained, seeing Willow tighten her hold on the knife looking ready to kill, he said, "OH MY GOD, I have to go. I need to stop her before she guts the bastard," before hanging up.

"Willow!" Rex exclaimed shocked at seeing the feral expression on her face. She looked ready to slice him open right there. "Don't do it!"

"Rex is right Will, We need him alive. He needs to be held accountable for his crimes in a court of law." John chimed in hoping to get her to listen to reason.

"Oh, He will be held accountable for his crimes," Willow snarled putting more pressure on the knife drawing another thin stream of blood from Haver's neck. Looking at Haver again "answer the question!" she demanded in a dangerous tone.

"Because I could!" He sneered, looking at John, "John got in my way. I almost had you but he slowed me down. He had to be punished. I killed your precious Darren because he had you. Your mine!" Haver stated boldly as he saw Evangeline come into the room holding a gun to Natalie's head.

"You were mine back when you were 14 and you are mine now." Haver stated confidently. As two more people came in the room.

"Pretty confident of you to say considering you have a knife at your throat." John said casually, hoping to defuse the situation, not seeing Evangeline there, holding a gun on Natalie, until she spoke.

"Drop the knife Willow," Evangeline commanded, "or Natalie here gets one in the brain."


	32. Chapter 32

John whipped around towards the voice his eyes widening at what he saw. Natalie was standing there looking very frightened with a gun to her head. John's heart stopped beating for a second then spend up till it was racing. It felt like it would burst out of his chest.

"Natalie!" He choked out in a straggled voice.

Rex was also shocked. There was his sister, with that psycho. He didn't know how she had gotten into the room. There must be a secret entrance somewhere, he figured helplessly. "Let her go." Rex commanded Evangeline. Evangeline just laughed at him.

Willow who had yet to say or do anything was trying to figure out how they were all going to get out alive. She knew if she let Haver go then Evangeline could just shoot them all and if she didn't Natalie would be shot. What the hell were they all doing here anyway? She thought furiously. This was supposed to be a private matter. Why were John and Rex even here. How had they found out where she even was. She shook her head. It didn't matter now. What mattered was getting them all out alive.

Evangeline who saw Willow shake her head took it to mean that she wouldn't let Haver go cocked the gun and said in a crazed voice.

"Put the knife down! I'm not joking. I will kill her!"

"Willow, Please!" John whispered in a pained voice. He couldn't loose Natalie! They needed to buy time so he could figure out how to get them out of this. He hoped Bo got there soon.

Willow reluctantly dropped the knife, stepping back from Haver. She moved far enough away so that he couldn't touch her but not so far that she couldn't attack him when she had the chance. She could still feel the rage running through her body but she had to temper it or she would get everyone killed.

Haver stepped away from the wall and massaged his throat. He looked at Evangeline and said, "Thank you my dear." Smirking he went to stand next to Evangeline he motioned to Evangeline to let Natalie go. He knew Natalie wouldn't walk out of the room alive anyway. He would have Evangeline kill every one of them if he had to. He knew getting Willow to talk would be very difficult.

Evangeline didn't want to let Natalie go however. She looked at Haver incredulously and said, "No, she's mine! She has to pay for stealing John away from me!"

Haver said, "They all will pay but for now let her go!" He wanted to gloat a bit so they needed to be free to hear him. Smirking again he said, "Bet you didn't expect the killer to be me. I fooled you all."

Evangeline had not yet let Natalie do and Haver looked at her and said softly, "don't make me repeat my self!" She let Natalie and pointed her gun in John and Rex's direction covering them both at the same time.

During this exchange Haver had motioned for the 2 other people in the room to come forward. He was smiling evilly when Willow saw who they were and paled. It was Diana, her friend that was taking care of Isis, and another armed man, obviously he was her guard.

"Diana!" Willow gasped. "what are you doing in the country? Where is..?"

Diana shook her head to stop Willow's words and said in a frightened voice, "He tricked me into coming. I thought you were in trouble. I didn't tell him a thing. He tried to make me tell him. But I wouldn't!"

Willow could see how he had tried to 'convince' her to talk. Diana was covered in bruises and welts from the beating she had received.

"Now," Haver said breaking into the conversation, "either you tell me where my daughter is or everyone in this room dies. Starting with her" Haver said to Willow, Evangeline pointing her gun at Diana's head.

Rex followed the events in the room with interest. Everyone was pretty much ignoring him. He had silently slipped his hand into the back of his pants getting out his gun. As he held it hidden, slightly behind him he slowly inched sideways so that he was positioned with a clear shot at Haver should he get the chance to take him out. Rex was hoping that Bo would show up soon. This was turning into a very dangerous situation.

Willow shook her head helplessly. She knew she couldn't tell Haver where Isis was. She would die first. Looking over at Diana she saw Diana shake her head.

"No! Don't tell him a thing! Take care of her Willow! She needs you now." Diana said.

Haver shrugged and Evangeline fired at Diana killing her instantly with a shot to the head.

Willow cried out when Evangeline shot Diana. Another person killed because of her.

"I wasn't kidding. Kill Natalie next," he said to Evangeline and Evangeline grinned evilly aiming the gun at Natalie, Haver again demanded, "Where is Isis?"

"I'm sorry, Natalie. I can't tell him." Willow sobbed. "I can't tell him!"

Natalie had never been so scared in all her life. When had gone out to get the paper and Evangeline had come up behind her and put a gun in her back. She had told her to be quiet and walk or she would be shot. On the way to Haver's office Evangeline had bragged at how she was working with the music box killer and how she would be shocked at who he was. Natalie wasn't all that shocked though when they reached Haver's office building.

She had been shocked when they got to his office and Willow had had a knife to his throat and John and Rex were pleading with her not to kill him. Natalie had never seen that much hate and rage on anyone's face before and she hoped never to see it again. She was even more afraid when Evangeline shot Diana. Natalie didn't know who Diana was but could venture a guess.

John had been doing the exact same thing as Rex. When Evangeline shot Diana he drew his gun slowly using the confusion of the screaming to position himself so that he could get a clear shot at Evangeline. John knew once Bo arrived that was his chance. In the confusion he could take out Evangeline and the other guard. John had confidence that Willow could take out Haver. All he had to do was keep them busy till Bo got there.

As Rex and John got into position to make their move Bo had arrived and was setting up a perimeter out side the building unaware that the situation had escalated to a stand off with guns. Bo called into Haver's office, "Dr. Haver! We know you are in there come out with your hands up and no one gets hurt!"

Evangeline, startled, turned her head towards the door momentarily shifting her aim. John saw his opportunity and shoved Natalie to the floor shooting the armed guard as Rex fired at Evangeline. Both went down.

Willow spun around when she heard Natalie hit the floor and didn't see Haver pulling out a gun as well. When she glanced at him again he had aimed the gun at John, ready to pull the trigger. Willow knew Haver was to far away at this point to disarm him before he shot John so, yelling, "John! NO!" she flung her self in John's arms just as Haver pulled the trigger.

Rex spun around when he heard Willow's scream. He turned around just in time to see Willow take a bullet in the back. He screamed "WILLOW!" before instinct took over and he shot Haver 5 times in the chest. Throwing down his gun he ran to John and Willow as she collapsed into John's arms.

Natalie lay on the ground near Evangeline when she saw Evangeline struggle to her feet still holding her gun. Natalie grabbed John's gun from the floor, where he had dropped it when Willow flung her self at him, and fired 3 shots as Evangeline pointed her gun at her intent on killing the redhead. 2 shots went into Evangeline's chest and stomach and the third in her forehead right between the eyes.

She heard Willow scream "John!" and dropped her gun running to Willow. As she went down in John's arms Natalie felt her heart seize up. Yelling "Oh God NO!" Natalie dropped to her knees next to John and Rex who were already there. please be Ok Natalie thought to herself frantically.

When Willow screamed his name John spun around just in time to catch her in his arms. His gun flying out of his hands, he felt her body jerk as the bullet tore through her back. "Willow," he cried out as he saw Haver go down from Rex's shots. He could feel the blood pouring from the hole in her back. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion to his shocked senses.

Willow clutched at his back and gasped, "I couldn't let him shoot you!" Blood streaming down her back onto the floor she said, "Love.. you.. big.. brother, Don't.. .. grieve... for.. me." Her knees going week she collapsed into John's arms. She coughed weakly blood coming from her mouth.

Bo and his men came bursting in just in time to see Natalie take out Evangeline and John lower Willow to the ground. He motioned for his men to check room and ran to John and Rex, who were kneeling next to Willow.

John barely looked up at Bo, he just shouted for Bo to call an ambulance. As John clung to Willow's hand he whispered to her, "hang on Will, we'll get you out of this." He felt like he had just taken a bullet to his chest as well. His eyes were tearing up and he was barely holding it together. "Don't give up Willow, Please hang on" he begged in a choked voice.

If John was barely holding it together Rex had lost it. He was openly weeping. Holding Willows other hand in on of his, his other feeling for a pulse. "Willow! Please hold on. The ambulance is coming. I love you, you can't leave me alone. God Willow! Please stay with us!" Rex sobbed out.

Willow could hear John and Rex pleading with her not to leave them and in a voice barely above a whisper said haltingly, "Tell Michael and Mom I'm sorry that I love them," she paused and then choked out, "Find.."

"Shh.. Save your strength." John said. He was relieved that she was alive. But the blood was pouring out of her and her skin was loosing color. John knew if the ambulance didn't get there soon she would die. "Where is that ambulance!" he shouted behind him.

Willow was having a hard time breathing but she needed them to find Isis. "Find.. Isis" she gasped out finally. "Please!"

"Well find her," Natalie said reassuringly. "Just stay with us. Lanview wouldn't be the same with out you. Rex wouldn't be the same with out you." Natalie said urgently getting more scared as Willow skin got paler and paler. John was trying to stem the blood flow from Willow's back but it didn't seem to be working she was loosing blood very rapidly. The puddle of blood on the floor was steadily growing larger and larger.

Rex, having gotten some control back after hearing her speak asked, "Where is she?"

"She is.." Willow said and whispered the address to them. "Please find her. Give her this." Willow reached up to take off her hair clip but her hand fell back to the ground weakly. "Give her...Give..Hair.. Clip.. She ..will. know.. its.. safe." She managed to say, her eyes blurring and her breathing became more shallow. "Sorry Natalie. love..you..li..like a..sister."

Bo called in the address as John took off Willow's hair clip, Surprised at the weight of it. There were small jewels in it. The Hair clip probably was worth more then he made in 2 months John thought absently. He would find Isis for Willow he thought looking at Bo and said, "I'll find her. As soon as we get Willow to the hospital I'll find her."

"Come on Willow stay with us, you are my best friend and I need you Willow, please stay with us." Natalie said, tears running down her face, as she knelt next to John on the floor. Hearing the ambulance she said, "The ambulance is almost here, just hang on!"

Willow could feel herself getting lighter and lighter her vision getting darker. She knew she was dying. Lifting her hand to Rex's face, "Love.. You.. Rex.." she got out as she dropped her hand and passed out.

"WILLOW!" Rex cried out. "Wake up, come on wake up baby!" He pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he frantically felt for a pulse.

Natalie pushed his hands away and searched for a pulse herself. "She still has a pulse. It's very weak. But she is still alive!" Natalie whispered, openly crying. Rex and John sighed in relief.

Then the EMT's got there and started to assess the situation. "She has a pulse!" one said as they loaded her onto a gurney, "very thready."

John, Rex, Natalie and Bo followed the EMT's as they rushed Willow out to the waiting ambulance. "Who's going?" One of the paramedics asked as they were hooking Willow up to all the monitors.

As they looked at each other then at Rex who said, "I'm going with her!" Just as Rex said that Willow's monitors began to go crazy. "She's crashing!" one of the paramedics shouted. Rex jumped into the ambulance and they took off.


	33. Chapter 33

John was in a state of shock as the ambulance raced off. He looked down at his hands and saw the blood on them. Willow's blood. His sister was fighting for her life and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Bo looking from John to Natalie. They were silent a minute seemingly unable to talk. It was Natalie that broke the silence.

"I don't know what happened before I got here. I went out to get the paper this morning and Evangeline grabbed me and put a gun in my face. Telling me to go with her or she would kill me." Natalie said shuddering. "She said it was her idea to have me strangled and that she was working with the Music Box Killer. She forced me in a car and drove me around awhile then we ended up here."

Bo nodded writing everything down. They had to get this out of the way so that John could go to the hospital and be with Willow. The police department also needed to issue an official statement that the Music Box killer was dead. "Then what?" He asked.

Then Evangeline brought me into Haver's office and I saw Willow there with Haver against the wall with a knife on him. She was asking him questions. Evangeline demanded Willow let Haver go and .. and.." Natalie stopped unable to go on. She was so worried about Willow.

"Look Bo can this wait? We need to get to the hospital!" John said impatiently. "I need to be with Willow."

Bo nodded, "Ok but we still need to talk about this. I'll drive you both over to the hospital. We will talk later." They all piled into Bo's cruiser and the sped towards the hospital at break-neck speeds.

Rex was sitting on the bench in the ambulance as the paramedics worked frantically on Willow. He was so scared he couldn't bring him self to speak. Hearing phrases like severe blood loss and shock were enough to make him crazy. He wanted to shout, "What the hell is going on!" but he couldn't seem to utter a word.

The Medics worked on her for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a minute or 2 before Rex heard the familiar 'Beep Beep Beep' of the machines. He sighed in relief and finally said, "Is she going to be ok?"

One of the medics looked at him gravely and said, "Sir she has lost a lot of blood and sustained a bad gunshot wound to the back. She is in critical condition. Her heart stopped because there wasn't enough Blood to pump in her body."

Rex looked at them as if they were speaking in tongues and said, "in English please! What are you saying?"

The medic replied somewhat reluctantly, "What I am saying Mr. Balsom is that's it's a wonder that she is alive at all right now, with all the blood loss. If we don't get some blood in her soon and into an O.R. she will die."

"Oh, God." Rex moaned, "can I hold her hand, talk to her?"

"Yes, we find that helps a lot. Even unconscious she can hear you."

Rex took her hand and bent so that he was leaning into her face and starting whispering to her. "Willow you have to wake up. Please I need you to be ok. Can you hear me? Please baby. Just squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He pleaded tears continuing to flow. He felt a slight pressure on his hand but though he imagined it. Then he felt it again slightly stronger. " Willow! Oh thank god." Turning to the medics he said excitedly, "she squeezed my hand!"

The medics smiled and told him to keep talking to her. Willow's blood pressure and heart rate had improved while Rex had been speaking to her.

"You have people that love you, We can't loose you now! I love you Willow McBain and I don't think I can live with out you!" Rex said passionately. At that Willow's eyelids flickered and she said in a barely audible voice, "love you too Rex.."

Rex talked to her the whole ride over to the hospital. She had passed out again after saying that she loved Rex and had stopped breathing twice, but Rex had faith that she would be Ok. She had to be ok. He didn't think he would survive if she wasn't.

When they got to Lanview Hospital John, Natalie, and Bo were already there. They surrounded Willow's stretcher wanting to know what was going on. Willow was rushed straight into the ER with the Spencer Truman. As the on call doctor Michael heard the commotion.

He came out from around a curtain, "What's going on here? What wasn't I called?" Seeing John, he at first thought that it was Natalie. "John is it Na…?" he trailed off as he saw Natalie standing there with tears running down her face.

"What's the matter with everyone." Seeing John, Natalie, Rex and Bo all there Michael immediately asked, "Where's Willow. Why isn't she..?" he trailed off seeing the blood all over John's hands and shirt, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Willow? Is she..? Is she..? What happened?" He stammered reaching for a wall as he felt very dizzy.

Willow was hurt! Oh god! Michael thought he couldn't loose her. They had gotten really close over the past month. It was as if he had known her his entire life. They talked about everything. He lurched over to John and demanding in a shaky voice, "What happened?"

John looked down at his hands, again seeing all the blood and swallowed hard. Looking back at Michael he said in a choked voice, "Its my fault. She was shot and its my fault."

"It's not your fault," Natalie said taking hold of John's hand. Looking at Michael her voice thick with tears she said, "Willow was shot in the back. We don't know anything yet. They just rushed her into the ER and didn't tell us anything."

"She was shot? How? Why?" Michael yelled then is if realizing where he was said in a softer voice, "Who shot her?"

Then, realizing that this wasn't the time for that he said, "let me find out what I can." He turned around and disappeared into the operating room to get some answers.

As he left Natalie turned to John and asked, "Do you really think its your fault that Willow was shot?"

Bo walked to the chairs in the waiting room to give them privacy. He took his phone out and called the station to give them the details that he knew about. Then he made a couple of calls to people that knew Willow and would want to be here.

John looked at Natalie and said brokenly, "She took a bullet meant for me. As soon as I find out if she is ok I have to go get Isis. Willow is counting on me. I won't let her down again!"

"John! It's not your fault that Willow was shot. She jumped in front of a bullet, yes. But she knew what she was doing! She made her choice. Its not your fault!" Natalie thought for a minute and then asked in a gentle voice, "What exactly happened before I got there?"

John looked confused for a moment and then said, "you better call Bo over here too. I don't want to go through this a bunch of times."

Bo came over and said, "We don't have to do this now if you don't feel up to it John." Seeing Michael come in Bo motioned him and Rex over as John started his story.

"It's ok. You need to know anyway. Rex called me and asked me to come over because he was worried about Willow. Willow looked at the file you copied for her the other day and realized that Mitch Lawrence was the guy that killed her parents. From that she put together that Haver was the Music Box killer and had also been her stalker. She figured out, according to her notes, that Mitch, Haver and the rest of the cult were running a black market baby selling ring and my father found out and Mitch had him killed."

Rex, needing something to take his mind off Willow, took over the story, "She wanted revenge so she went to Haver's office and that's where John and I found her, after reading her notes. She had Haver against the wall and was ready to kill him. John called Bo and then we went in to talk her down. John was getting through to her when Evangeline came into the room with Nat and told Willow to let Haver go. She did and Haver brought in some woman named Diana and threatened to have her killed if Willow didn't tell him where Isis was. Diana begged Willow not to tell him and Willow didn't. He had Evangeline shoot Diana."

Natalie took up the story from Rex who was getting choked up. "Haver then said he was going to kill me if Willow didn't tell. Before Evangeline got the chance to shoot me you called into the office and distracted Evangeline. John was able to shoot the guard and Rex wounded Evangeline. None of us knew that Haver had a gun too. I didn't see what happened to Willow but Evangeline got up and was going to shoot me so I grabbed a gun from the floor and shot her. That's when you came in Uncle Bo." Natalie said with a tremor.

John wrapped his arm around Natalie's shoulder and said, "Willow saw Haver was going to shoot me and jumped in front of me, taking the bullet meant for me." He looked down at his feet feeling responsible for his sisters condition.

"I saw Willow get hit and I froze for a minute and then shot Haver. All I could think about was Willow. I don't even remember running to her. I just remember holding her hand and telling her I loved her." Rex said softly, as tears began to fall again. "I'm so scared. What if she doesn't make it?" He asked before noticing Michael was back.

John also noticed Michael. He was just standing there looking devastated. "How is she Mike?" John demanded and everyone looked at him waiting for answers.

Michael swallowed hard before answering. "It doesn't look good," he said, "Willow has lost a lot of blood and she has very rare blood type. The hospital doesn't have any in the blood bank. Willow also had some minor damage to her lung where the bullet hit. They don't dare take the bullet out because they are afraid that with out more blood she will bleed to death. I already have been tested and my blood is not a match. John you should be tested too." He explained in a choked voice. "I'm going to the chapel to pray now." He said after a minute.

With that explanation he headed to the chapel and call to their mother. Eve had been staying in Lanview since Willow had told them about her past. He knew that as upset that John had been when they got here that he probably hadn't called her yet.

Rex left immediately to be tested for the blood type. He couldn't sit around doing nothing. He needed to move or he would fall apart again.

John felt like he had been punched in the gut when he heard Willow's condition. His sister might die and it was his fault.

Natalie looked at him and recognized the look on his face. He was blaming him self still. "John its not your fault. You did everything you could. You saved her life. If you hadn't shown up when you did Evangeline would have come and shot both Willow and me." Natalie said forcefully.

Bo nodded and said seriously, "If Willow hadn't gone there alone none of you would have been in danger. She knew what she was doing John. You need to let her be responsible for her own actions."

John, having spent the better part of his life taking responsibility for the actions of others, couldn't let it go that easily. He would be tested for blood type and then he would do the only thing he could. He would bring Willow Isis.

"I have to go get tested for blood type." John said not answering either Bo or Natalie. As he was about to leave a large group of people came rushing into the ER waiting room. Eve, Vicki, Jessica, Antonio, Carlotta, Todd, Blair, Kevin, Kelly, Adriana, Dorian, David, Asa, Duke, Lindsay, and even RJ. They all came rushing up to John.

"How is she?" Asa asked speaking for the whole group. Kevin and Jessica had gone over to Natalie and were hugging her while Vicki, Duke, and Adriana stood by them for support. Everyone in the group had been touched in some way by Willow or the McBain family. Eve had ran to John hugging him tightly before letting him go so he could respond. The rest of the group waited for what John would tell them.


	34. Chapter 34

"I can't do this." John said leaving. He just couldn't be there or he would totally loose it. He headed for the lab to have his blood tested.

Bo had gotten everyone settled in the waiting room and then began to explain. He told them that Willow had been shot and lost a lot of blood. Since she had a very rare blood type the hospital didn't have any in the blood bank. After hearing the news everyone in the room volunteered to donate blood. They all wanted to help. So one by one they each went to be tested.

John was walking back from the lab dejected. His blood hadn't been a match, neither had their mothers. Apparently Willow had their fathers blood type and they had their mothers. He was walking by the chapel when he heard Michael crying. He was praying and crying. John had never heard Michael so agonized. It was like he had given up hope. He went in to the chapel to talk to him.

As John approached Michael calmed down a little and asked if John or Eve was a match. When John said 'no' he looked hopeless. Not seeing the irony of the situation John sat next to Michael to comfort him.

"Mike, she'll be ok. Practically all Lanview is out there in the waiting room to support her. Hell, even RJ Gannon is out there. You have to believe she will be ok. She didn't survive all she has been through to leave us now. She's a fighter." John said, for the first time believing every word. Their Willow was a fighter. She would come back to them.

Michael looked up startled, not at John's words but the conviction with which he said them. John really believed what he was saying. If John believed it then it must be true. "Thanks John." Michael said softly. "What happened isn't your fault. She loves us like we love her. Wouldn't you do the same for her and I?" Michael asked, trying to help John past his guilt.

"You know I would Mike." John said.

"Would you want us to feel guilty about it?" Michael asked and when John shook his head 'no' he said, "Neither would Willow. She wouldn't want you to blame your self either."

John nodded, feeling better but he still had something he had to do. "Mike, I have something I need to do. If her condition changes call me on my cell."

"Where are you going?" Michael asked incredulously.

"There is someone I need to find for Willow." John said simply before heading out to the address that Willow had mentioned, making sure he had the hair clip.

Rex had returned from the lab to find the waiting room full of people. He hadn't known Willow even knew half the people in the room. He knew she was friends with Kevin, Asa and Duke because of the work she did for them on occasion. She and Adriana were sort of friends because Adriana was dating Duke. Rex wondered why RJ, Lindsay and Dorian were there. Did they even know Willow?

Since Willow and Natalie were best friends and Jessica and Willow were friends naturally she had gotten to know Vicki. Willow once told him that Vicki reminded her of her adopted mother. What she remembered of her anyway. Rex wondered absently how Todd, Blair, Kelly and Carlotta knew Willow but then decided he didn't care as long someone had the right blood. He was deep in his own thoughts when the doctor came into the room.

"We have blood now! We are taking Willow right back in to surgery to take out the bullet and give her an infusion." Spencer announced to the relived room of friends and family. Eve left to go tell Michael and John. She had seen them in the chapel earlier.

Michael had called John the minute Eve had told him the news. He wondered who had been the match. He owed that person a great deal. Michael went into the OR to observe the operation.

5 hours later Natalie was sitting with Rex in the waiting room trying to calm him down. He wasn't handling this all that well. Natalie could feel his fear pouring off him in waves. "Willow is going to be ok, Rex," she told him. "Spencer might be an ass but he is a great doctor. Michael trust him to save Willow. I don't think Michael would a bad doctor with his little sister after what happened to his father."

"Its been 5 hours and they haven't told us anything, Natty! What is taking so long?" Rex said for like the 10th time. He was going out of his mind waiting. John had disappeared and Michael was in observing the surgery and Eve, Vicki, and Carlotta were in the chapel praying. Natty was the only one he could talk to anyway so he didn't care, but he was sick of waiting.

Just as he was about to get up and pester the nurse again Spencer and Michael came into the room asking for Eve. As some one went to get her Rex nudged Natalie and gestured to Spencer and Michael. "The doctor is here. Michael looks better so Willow must have made it." Rex said in relief.

Just as Eve came back in John came in with a satisfied look on his face. He had found Isis, though she wasn't here right now John was bringing her tomorrow.

Spencer waited till John, Eve, and Michael were in front of him before announcing, "Willow came through the surgery. It was very touch and go for a while there, but she made it. She is in stable condition. We were able to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet from her lung. Thanks to a someone in this room we were able to replace enough of the blood she lost so that she will be able to live. She is going to be weak for a while her body makes up the lost blood and heals but, in time, she will make a full recovery. She is in recovery right now. She will be sleeping the rest of then night."

The next morning almost everyone one had left and had come back. Willow was out of recovery and in her own private room but had yet to wake up.

"Can we go see her?" Eve asked urgently, needing to see her daughter since no one had been aloud in during the night.

"Yes, but immediate family only. And one at a time." Spencer said leading Eve to the room where Willow was.

John had brought Isis back with him that morning and was holding the little girls hand, took Michael, Natalie and Rex aside said, "This is Isis." The little girl cowered behind John's leg in fear but soon saw that they meant her no harm. "Its ok" John said. Gesturing to Michael he said, "This is Mike, Willow's brother."

Michael knelt down to her and held out his hand, "His Isis. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said softly in a prim voice, hoping to make her laugh. He was rewarded with a giggle and a quick handshake.

"Aunt Willow's brother like Uncle John?" Isis asked curiously, giving Michael a once over. Looking over at John she said, "He's Uncle Mike?" She asked John and he nodded. "I like him. He is silly."

Michael smiled This little girl was smart and charming. He was Uncle Mike already. He could get used to that. Michael thought.

"This Natalie." John said motioning to Natalie. Isis looked her over before saying to John, "Your princess?" Natalie laughed and John shrugged and said, "She likes fairy tails."

Isis curtsied to Natalie before stating seriously, "You're a princess but I'm a goddess." And without missing a beat Natalie said, "yes I know you're a moon goddess," with a smile.

John finally motioned to Rex and said, "This is Rex, your Aunt Willows boyfriend," hoping this would go smoothly, and that Isis would be as accepting with him as the others.

Rex held out his hand. As Isis cautiously put her hand in his Rex bowed and kissed her fingers like a gentleman at the royal court. Isis laughed and said, "Your Willow's prince?" Rex smiled and said, "I love your aunt very much, and she loves me. She loves you very much, too."

"More then You?" Isis asked worriedly, but smiled when Rex replied, "more then anyone in the world."

"Where is Aunt Willow, I want to see her." Isis said after looking around and not seeing her. Her lips trembling and she clenched her hands tighter around the hair clip. "I wanna see Aunt Willow!" She said starting to cry.

"You will see her," Natalie said, "but your grandma Eve is in with her right now. Your aunt Willow is very sick right now and needs all of us to be calm for her." Natalie said gently.

"Is Aunt Willow going to go to heaven like Mommy and Aunt Diana?" The little girl asked innocently and Natalie looked at John sharply. He had told her that? John shrugged and mouthed back, 'she wanted to know where Diana was.'

"No, Willow is going to be just fine," Michael replied, "I'm a doctor so I know these things." He said showing her his stethoscope.

"Promise?" She asked when he nodded Michael was relieved that she nodded too, as if to say 'I trust you.'

The little group sat there chatting for about a half an hour. Every so often someone would come over and express their relief that Willow would be ok and then leave for home. The only one's left were John, Michael, Natalie, Bo, RJ and Lindsay when Eve came back into the room. She walked over to RJ and told him that Willow was asking for him.

RJ went in, he was a little uncomfortable. He hated hospitals. When he got his first look at Willow he was surprised and shocked. She usually looked so healthy and vibrant but right now she looked so pale and tired. "Hi, your mom said you wanted to see me."

"Yes," Willow said softly, motioning for him to sit in the chair next to the bed. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life. The doctor said that you donated blood to me."

"Yeah, Well.."RJ said uncomfortable with the praise, "Now you owe me one."

"Yeah I guess I do." Willow said with a slight smile.

"Is it true you jumped in front of a bullet for John?" RJ asked with his usual bluntness.

"Yes" Willow replied.

"Why?" RJ wanted to know. "You have only known him for a couple of months, yet his life means more to you then your own?" He asked genuinely confused.

"He is my brother, my family. With out my family I have nothing." Willow said simply. She was silent a minute then said to him, "You and Antonio are Jamie's family. She needs both of you. This feud you have going with him is only hurting Jamie. Without both of you in her life she will never be truly happy." She fell silent while RJ thought this over.

"I'll think about it," Was all he said as he turned toward the door.

"RJ" Willow called to him and he stopped. "Why did you really come here, why did you save my life?"

RJ turned around and said, "Because while I hate your brothers I like you."

"Why? I was helping Antonio get Jamie back." Willow asked confused.

"You tell anyone else this and I'll deny it, but I admire your courage, your guts. Most people I know wouldn't survive a quarter of what you did. You not only survived you also built something for yourself and didn't rely on anyone for help. In fact, you remind me of myself when I was younger." RJ said with a slight smile heading for the door. When he got there he turned and said, "If Jamie grows up half as strong as you I would be extremely happy." With that he was out the door leaving Willow speechless and extremely touched.


	35. Chapter 35

After RJ had left Michael and then Natalie had come to visit her. John was supposed to come to see her in a minute. While she waited for him Willow was still in shock at what RJ had just said. Wow! She thought. She had had maybe 10 conversations with the man and he had said that? She smiled to her self. Maybe people could change after all. After all hadn't she changed the most since coming to Lanview?

Before coming to Lanview she hadn't bothered to make many friends and she lived for her work. Now she had her family, Natalie, Jess, and She had Rex. Rex was one of the best things that she had ever had. One of the best people she knew.

Closing her eyes Willow wondered how Rex was handling her getting shot. She wondered how John was handling it for that matter. As if summoned by her thoughts John cam into the room looking nervous.

"Hey," John said softly in case she was asleep.

Willow's eyes flew open and she smiled. "Hi, John."

"How are you feeling?" John asked taking a seat next in the chair at the side of the bed.

"Like I got shot in the back." Willow said with a slight chuckle.

John looked down and said "I'm sorry"

"John, it's not your fault."

"You took a bullet meant for me how can you say it is not my fault?" John asked incredulously.

John it was my choice. I could have let him shoot you or tried to take him out. But I didn't. I made the choice to take that bullet. Not Haver and Not YOU." Willow stated in a matter of fact voice.

"I should have seen Haver I should have taken him out before he had time to get a shot off."

"John, It's not your fault. If its anyone's fault its my own. If I had just gone to you instead of going off alone then maybe no one would have gotten hurt. You need to stop blaming your self for everything. Your not god and you can't control everything that happens to those you love." Willow argued gently. Thinking that if she hadn't gone off half cocked and in a rage maybe Diana would still be alive.

John saw the look on her face and knew what she was thinking. "Will, you know its not your fault that your friend was killed. Haver would have had her killed anyway. You can't blame your self for that."

Willow sighed, "I guess. But I can never be sure." Looking at him she said, "Ok how about this? You stop blaming your self for my getting shot and I'll stop blaming my self for Diana."

"I never realized how much a like we are," John said. "Blaming ourselves for everything must be a McBain trait."

"We can deal with our guilt issues together." Sticking out her hand she said, "Deal?"

John laughed and shook her hand. "Deal." There was a short pause and then a soft, "Thank you."

"For what?" Willow said.

"For taking a bullet for me, for saving my life, for not letting me blame myself" John said softly but sincerely. "Now I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? I love surprises." Willow said with a smile. "And your welcome."

John went to the door and motioned for someone to come in. Willow was trying to see around him when Natalie came in with a little girl on her hand. Willow's eyes widened when she recognized the little girl. "Isis!" She gasped out.

Isis looked up and smiled widely. Running to the bed she jumped up on it and wrapped her arms around Willow's neck. "Aunt Willow! I missed you so much!"

Willow winced as Isis squeezed her arms tight around her neck. Looking at John with tears in her eyes she said, "Who..? How..?"

John smiled but it was Natalie who said, "John went after her yesterday while you were in surgery."

Isis pulled back and said, "Uncle John said you needed me. Some mean man came and took away Aunt Diana and I hid. Then Uncle John came. He found me and gave me this." Holding out her hand she showed Willow the hair clip. "See, its just like mine." Isis said reaching into her pocket and bringing out a smaller version of Willow's hair clip.

Willow reached up to stroke Isis's hair and said, "Yes, I know. Remember when I gave that to you? I said we would always have each other no matter where we were."

Isis nodded and said tearfully, "Aunt Diana is in heaven, with Mommy."

"Yes, she is honey. She and Mommy are happy together now."

"Am I going to live with you now?" Isis asked with all the innocence of youth.

Willow looked at John and Natalie, who were smiling and holding hands, before asking Isis, "Do you want to?"

Isis nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I wanna live with you and Rex. I wanna stay in Lanview with uncle John and Uncle Mike."

"Ok then, Just as soon as I get out of here, You are staying with me." Willow said and Isis squealed with happiness and threw her arms around Willow again. John and Natalie laughed and smiled at each other.

John looked at Willow and said, "She can stay with us till you got out of here." Willow smiled gratefully at them and said, "Thank you!"

As the nurse came in and shooed them out of the room saying that Willow needed her rest, Willow asked John to send Rex in for a quick visit. He said he would and then he, Natalie and Isis left the room.

A week later Willow was getting ready to leave the hospital when Rex came in with a dozen red roses. "Hey, Those for me?" she asked. He had hardly left her side all week. John, Natalie, Isis and Jess had been frequent visitors but Rex had been there all the time. He had slept at the hospital right next to her bed the first 3 nights after she woke up. He only went home on the 4th night to be with Isis who had moved into Willow's apartment that day. Rex had been looking after her when John and Natalie had to go to work so they all had decided that it was time for her to move in.

"No they are for the other amazing woman I love. The one who took a bullet for her brother and told me she loves me and can't live with out me." He said and then laughed at her pouting expression. "Of course they are baby. I love you."

"I know you do Rex. I love you too." Sniffing the roses she smiled. "Now lets get me out of here."

Rex looked at her. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe how close he had come to loosing her. He never wanted to go through that kind of fear again. Thinking about it Rex wondered how John did it. As much trouble as Natty got into John must freak out every other day.

As Rex was getting her stuff together Antonio came into the room looking very happy. Seeing that Willow and Rex looked busy he turned to leave saying, "Sorry didn't know you were busy."

"No wait." Willow said. "I am just getting ready to leave. I'm busting out of this joint today." She joked.

Antonio smiled, happy for her. "I can come back later." He said.

Rex looked at Willow and then at Antonio. It was obvious that Antonio wanted to talk to willow alone. He nodded to Antonio and gave Willow a quick peck on the lips before saying, "No stay. I was just going to take these out to the car," grabbing Willow's bag he left them alone to talk.

"So what's up?" Willow asked curiously. Antonio had only stopped by once during the week she had been there. Which was fine as they weren't all that close anyway.

"I just got done talking with RJ." Antonio said happily.

"Oh?" Willow said. She could guess what had happened. RJ had stopped by almost every day to see how she was doing. Willow felt that he thought they had a bond now that she had his blood in her body. And in truth Willow did feel a kind of connection with him. She genuinely liked the man and was extremely grateful to him. They had talked a lot about forgiveness and family.

"He agreed to drop the custody suit if he could have Jamie visit him and he could visit Jamie as often as he wanted. When I asked him what changed his mind all he said was 'Thank Willow'. So what ever you did to make him drop the suit thank you!" Antonio declared pulling her into a brief hug.

Hugging him back, "Your welcome but I didn't do anything. He isn't a bad guy. We have become friends and I just helped him realize that Jamie is the one that loses if you 2 don't drop this feud you have going."

Rex came back into the room to see them hugging and cleared his throat. He jokingly said to Antonio, "Hey, that's my girl. She's taken already."

Antonio laughed and said, "ok, ok I'm leaving now anyway." He headed for the door. Looking back, "thank you," he said again and then was out the door.

Helping Willow into a wheelchair they headed out of the room and to Rex's car. "so do I need to worry?" Rex asked her, pretending to be worried.

Willow laughed and said, "No, I think you can rest easy tonight."

As Rex helped Willow into the car Willow noticed he was a bit anxious.

"What's the matter."

"Nothing." Rex said nervously. He had something planned and he was nervous. He laughed to himself. And he thought it was funny when John had went through this.

"Ok, if you say so," she said as they left the hospital parking lot. After about 5 minutes Willow noticed that they were headed towards Rodi's and not to their apartment. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, Natalie wanted to have a little get together at Rodi's for you. She knows how much you have missed their burgers." Rex said only telling half the truth. Rodi's was Natty's favorite place in town so naturally she and Willow had come there a lot and Willow loved the place as well. Besides the firing range, the gym and their offices it was her favorite place as well.

As they pulled into the parking lot Willow noticed that there were a lot of cars in the parking lot. She didn't say anything but suspected that this 'little' get together that Natalie had planed was a more like a huge get together.

Rex got out of the car and went around to the other side to open Willow's door for her. As Willow turned and swung her feet to the ground Rex reached into his pocket and knelt to the ground.

Willow looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" she questioned then caught her breath as he took out a beautiful princess cut 3 caret sapphire ring.

Rex took her hand in his and said, "Willow, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone in my life. Will you marry me?"

Willow looked at the ring then back at Rex with tears in her eyes. "Yes!" was all she could manage to get out before Rex was off his knees and kissing her senseless. As he pulled back Rex was reaching for her hand to put the ring on her finger.

"I hope you like the ring. Natalie helped me pick it out. I wanted something to match your eyes." He explained.

Holding up her hand and gazing at the ring she said, "I love it!. Its beautiful!" She paused then asked, "is there really party going on inside?"

Rex blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, Natty planed it when I told her I was gonna ask you. Apparently I was the only one not sure what you would say."

Inside Rodi's Natalie and John were standing close together talking about the couple outside.

"I don't think I have ever seen Rex so nervous." Natalie said to him.

"Well you ladies don't know how hard it is to propose to you. I was so nervous I thought I would swallow my tongue." John told her giving a mock shudder. "What do you think she'll say?" He asked.

"John, have you seen them together? She'll say yes, of course." Natalie said smiling. Willow was so in love with Rex she couldn't see straight.

John nodded and thought about Rex. He and Rex had come to an understanding while Willow had been in the hospital. John would stay out of their relationship and Rex wouldn't hurt Willow. If Rex hurt his baby sister there would be hell to pay. But Natalie was right. He could see how much they loved each other just by looking at them.

It reminded him of Natalie and himself, of how practically the whole town knew they were in love before they did. As Bo often reminded him you can't help who you love. And John loved Natalie more then he ever thought it was possible to love anyone. With that thought John wrapped his arms around Natalie and hugged her close. "I love you Natalie." He said. Natalie smiled and said, "I love you to John." And pulled him close for a kiss.

As they were kissing a cheer went up through the crowd and they pulled apart. Looking towards the door Natalie and John saw Rex and Willow walk in. Rex had a huge grin on his face. "Guess she said yes," John murmured to Natalie taking hold of her hand and running his fingers absently over her engagement ring.

"She said yes!" Rex yelled to the crowd as Willow blushed furiously.

As the crowd cheered and roared with laughter John held Natalie close to him and whispered, "I hope Rex makes Willow as happy as you make me." Natalie smiled at him and replied, "I think after all that they have been through they will make each other happy. They have each other and love. What else do they need? Love conquers all you know. Just look at us." As the party went on around them John kissed Natalie and they forgot that there was anyone else in the room. Love truly did conquer all.


	36. Chapter 36

6 months later

Natalie sat in front of the mirror while Roxy was putting her hair up in an elegant twist. She looked over at Willow who was having her hair done as well. Natalie smiled at her. "Can you believe we will both be married women today?" She asked with a grin.

Willow laughed and gazed at her engagement ring again. Rex had proposed in the Rodi's parking lot after she had been released from the hospital. That had been 6 months ago. He had said he picked out this ring because it reminded him of her eyes. Willow smiled at the thought. Rex was such a romantic. Not that he would admit to that.

"Yeah us married. Its amazing. If someone had told me a year ago that I would be here right now getting married to the most amazing man on earth I would have laughed them out of the state and now look at me." Willow said looking down at her designer original dress.

It was a white halter type dress. It had a fitted bodice and the hugged the waist then flowed into a full but not overflowing skirt that went to the floor. She hadn't wanted a vale or train. Willow wanted it to be very clean, uncluttered by unnecessary fabric. Looking at herself in the mirror she admitted to herself that she did look good. With the small white and pink flowers she had woven in her hair to the beautiful white bridal shoes she looked gorgeous.

Natalie was wearing a white dress as well but that was where the similarities ended. Natalie's dress was off the shoulder revealing her slim neck and shoulders. The bodice was tight showing off her ample breasts but the skirt was streamline, ending at the ankle. While not overly tight it showed off her curves. Natalie was also wearing white shoes but hers had a 2 inch heal and Willow's were only about a ½ inch heal.

"I have to tell you Natalie, I'm a little nervous." Willow said to her.

"Me too," said Natalie to which in typical Roxy fashion said, "What are you girls going on about? Natty you are marrying Johnny Mac who is a hunk of burning love if there ever was one and you Willow are marrying my Rexy. You girls need to learn how to be more appreciating of what you got. Some women never find their soul train and both you found yours."

Willow looked at Natalie confused as Natalie burst out laughing. "That's soul mates, Roxy." She said and Roxy replied, "Whatever You know what I mean."

Vicki and Eve came into the room Just as Roxy finished up with their hair. "Oh you girls look wonderful!" Vicki exclaimed coming over to where Natalie sat. "Is Jess here," Natalie wanted to know, Jessica was Natalie's Maid of Honor.

"Yes, she got here about 5 minutes ago. She will be here in a minute. She is settling Jamie down."

Eve was busy fussing over Willow's dress and hair. "You look so beautiful, Willow. I can't believe how happy I am. My baby girl is getting married!" Eve went on with tears in her eyes. Jessica and Marcie came into the room having a discussion on which groom was more nervous. They stopped and looked at the brides. "You guys look beautiful," Marcie said. Then grinning she said, "Its time for the something old, new, borrowed and blue."

John was adjusting his tie for like the 10th time while Michael was trying not to laugh. The usually unflappable John was shaking he was so nervous. With a muttered, "we should have eloped," John tore off his tie and started again.

Michael, having pity on him, brushed his hands away and tied it for him. "I can't believe your getting married today." Michael said to John. "My big brother and my little sister getting married." He said shaking his head.

"Well, if you would ever ask Marcie to marry you it would be you too Mike." John said with a grin. Michael had been wanting to ask Marcie to marry him for a month but he hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her yet.

"I know, I know. But today it about you and Natalie." Michael said looking around. "Where is Rex?" Michael asked not seeing him.

"He's in the other room pacing. I don't think I have seen Rex so excited," John said to his brother. Rex had been driving John crazy with his restlessness so Rex had gone in the other room with RJ. John was extremely surprised that Willow had asked RJ to give her away. John didn't like RJ at all but Willow insisted that he was a good guy. RJ, surprising the whole town, dropped the custody suit and began treating Willow like a daughter. Some sort of bond had happened between them after RJ had donated his blood to her. John was wary of their relationship but didn't interfere.

Lost in thought John almost missed the cue to go out to the front of the church. It was time, he thought with a smile. All the nervousness he had been feeling melted away as he and Rex stood in front of the minister waiting for their brides. Antonio and Michael stood to the left of John. Antonio was Rex's best man and Michael was John's. All thought ceased as the music began.

Rex watched as Isis, the flower girl, delicately began spreading flowers up the isle. She was so adorable. He didn't think he could love the little girl more if she was his own. He and Willow were going to adopt her today. He would be Daddy to her then. As he watched Isis made her way to the right of the room followed by Vicki, Eve, Roxy, Jessica, and finally Marcie. When all the women made their way to their appropriate places the wedding march began.

John stared to the back of the church when the wedding march began. Natalie appeared in the doorway with Bo on her arm. John caught his breath. She was gorgeous! He thought in awe of her beauty.

Rex was holding his breath as his sister stepped to the side with Bo so that Willow could enter. When she stepped into view Rex was blown away. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. With RJ on her arm she and Natalie began their way up to the alter as the whole congregation murmured at how beautiful they were.

For John and Rex it was if time stopped and suddenly they were being told to kiss their brides. Which they did, very thoroughly, to the amusement of the crowd. For the two couples life was perfect. For now.

The End.


End file.
